Adélia
by Lady Bee
Summary: As aventuras de uma criança diabolicamente adoravel e seu "bichinho de estimação". Isso seria normal se ela não fosse a filha de Caius e Giullia Volturi e se o bichinho não fosse um lobisomem. Continuação de The White Queen.
1. Uma viagem em família

_**Uma viagem "em família"**_

_**Caius pov**_

- Não importa o quanto à idéia lhe pareça tentadora, Aro. – Giullia disparou contra meu irmão com os olhos queimando de fúria – Adélia NÃO VAI TER UM LOBISOMEM COMO BICHO DE ESTIMAÇÃO!

- Ele é um transmorfo, Giullia. – Aro respondeu num tom diplomático, mas pela cara da minha esposa ela poderia decapita-lo ali mesmo – E você mesma viu o quanto os poderes dela o dominam. Não há o que temer! – se eu acreditava que nada neste mundo poderia contrariar ordens de Aro, aparentemente eu estava errado, já que minha esposa estava conseguindo deixar meu irmão seriamente intimidado. Em outros tempos isso seria inimaginável.

- PRO INFERNO VOCÊ E SEUS TRANSMORFOS! – ela berrou mais uma vez. Huhuh! Ele estava muito encrencado! Aro me lançava olhares tentando, ou melhor suplicando para que eu controlasse Giullia. Por que eu faria isso, já que a idéia de ter um bicho semi-humano e fedorento dentro de casa me agradava tanto quanto agradava a ela? Bem, em todo caso, ele ainda era o "líder" da família e Giullia estava extrapolando em sua cena de mãe super-protetora, mesmo que eu estivesse achando a coisa toda divertidíssima.

- Giullia, amore... – eu tentei chamar a atenção dela da maneira mais calma possível e o que eu recebi foi um rosnado furioso. Marcus ria da minha cara em algum lugar da sala.

- Não importa o que você diga, Caius Marius Volturi! Eu NÃO VOU MUDAR DE IDÉIA! - ela me encarou furiosamente enquanto trincava os dentes – E se insistir é melhor estar preparado para a maior crise de abstinência sexual da história. Por falar nisso, já estou com enxaqueca!

- Giullia, querida.- eu tentei mais uma vez – Nós não temos enxaquecas, somos vampiros.

- Isso funciona muito bem com as humanas, achei que seria interessante mudar um pouco as coisas por aqui. – ela pronunciou venenosamente – É melhor não me testar.

Vocês devem estar imaginando como foi que eu me coloquei nesta situação no mínimo ridícula. Bem, pode-se dizer que tudo começou quando nossa filha resolveu aparecer em casa depois de uma caçada com um pseudo-lobisomem. Adélia tem menos de um ano de idade e a aparência de uma criança humana de cinco anos. Como toda criança ela quer ter um bichinho de estimação, mas até onde um meio humano de dois metros de altura, que se transforma num lobo gigantesco destruidor de vampiros pode ser considerado como uma boa escolha?

No que dependesse de mim e de Giullia, a decisão seria rápida e objetiva. Aceitar uma criatura daquelas no nosso lar era no mínimo um risco para todos nós. Com tudo, Aro estava tentado a aceitar o lobo com a finalidade de usá-lo como possível arma. Além disso, ele estava ainda mais interessado no tipo de dom que Adélia demonstrava.

Dês de sua primeira semana de vida ela já demonstrava uma capacidade extraordinária com animais. Mais especificamente, ela os dominava como se fossem fantoches. Com o advento do transmorfo, ficou evidente que as habilidades dela eram eficazes também em seres que possuíssem instinto animalesco, ou fossem meio humanos e meio animais. O lobo havia tentado atacar Jane durante uma caçada e antes que ela pudesse ter qualquer reação, Adélia parou o ataque dele com um único comando que era no mínimo humilhante para a criatura. A frase de Adélia que entrou para a história do clã Volturi. "Senta, Totó!"

Duas palavras que conseguiram fazer Marcus rir durante horas. Minha filha é um prodígio, tanto que ninguém conseguia negar a ela algo que ela desejasse e este lobo de estimação se encaixava na descrição. Minha primeira reação foi o choque, mas Giullia teve seus instintos maternais imediatamente ativados e se atirou contra Aro como uma leoa protegendo sua cria. Nunca imaginei que minha esposa fosse capaz de demonstrar fúria ou revolta, talvez por sua personalidade habitualmente submissa, mas ela aparentemente os traços instintivos da personalidade vampírica estavam se mostrando muito mais evidentes agora.

Ela deixou a sala dos tronos como se fosse um furacão e eu me vi obrigado a ir atrás dela. Eu a encontrei no quarto de Adélia, rosnando ameaçadoramente para o pivô de toda discussão. Ele era anormalmente alto para um humano, de pele clara e cabelos loiros desarrumados. Os olhos azuis tinham um brilho ameaçador que davam a ele um ar selvagem. Em contra partida, Giullia estava em posição de ataque, com os cabelos soltos e desalinhados, com as presas a mostra e os olhos vermelhos como fogo. Não demorou para que eu identificasse o motivo da tensão. O lobo estava com Adélia nos braços, enquanto ela dormia.

- Coloque-a de volta na cama! – Giullia falou entre dentes e eu também me preparei para um possível ataque – AGORA!

- Você não me dá ordens, vadia do demônio! – o lobo disparou contra ela, ainda segurando Adélia protetoramente.

- Você não vai tornar a falar com a minha mulher assim! – eu falei e Giullia se aproximou de mim instintivamente. – Não é esperto de sua parte tentar agredir alguém aqui. Não vai durar muito tempo, lobo.

- LARGA A MINHA FILHA, SEU CACHORRO SARNENTO! – Giullia berrou furiosamente, fazendo Adélia se remexer entre os braços dele.

- Pra começo de conversa, eu tenho um nome. É Amadeus. Nada de Totó, ou cachorro pulguento, é Amadeus! – ele falou com forte sarcasmo – E eu já estava colocando ela na cama quando você chegou e começou a berrar. Ela estava com sono e eu a coloquei pra dormir. Aparentemente, vocês, filhos de Hella, não sabem como criar uma criança muito bem, talvez esteja além das habilidades de um morto vivo! – ele colocou Adélia na cama cuidadosamente e se afastou dela – Se me permitem, eu vou dormir lá fora, no pátio. O cheiro aqui dentro está me deixando enjoado. – ele saiu pela porta, ignorando o fato de existirem dois vampiros em posição ofensiva, prontos para atacá-lo na primeira chance.

Assim que ele saiu, vi os músculos de Giullia relaxarem e a cabeça dela pender de uma maneira familiar. Ela estava triste. Me aproximei dela cuidadosamente, para evitar um possível ataque. Segurei a mão dela e a abracei carinhosamente, enquanto ela continuava encarando nossa filha adormecida sobre a cama.

- Você acha que ele está certo? – a voz dela saiu melancólica e eu a abracei mais forte.

- Sobre o que, amore? – perguntei baixo, perto do ouvido dela.

- Criar uma criança, mesmo que ela seja parcialmente igual a nós, estar fora das nossas aptidões. – ela se agarrou a mim, escondendo o rosto no meu peito. Afaguei os cabelos dela.

- Não dê ouvido aquele ser asqueroso. – eu respondi – Você é uma ótima mãe e Adélia te ama.

- Não posso deixar de pensar que eu realmente não sei o que estou fazendo. – ela disse pesadamente – Estou cuidando dela com base em experiências que tive enquanto humana, mas e se eu estiver fazendo algo errado? Eu não sei absolutamente nada sobre criar uma garotinha meio vampira.

- Estamos fazendo o melhor possível, amore mio. – eu respondi, mas ela me encarou com determinação.

- Caius, além de não sabermos como as coisas funcionam com ela, também não entendemos nada sobre o que existe entre Adélia e aquele... Aquele indivíduo chamado Amadeus.

- Aonde quer chegar? – eu a encarei curioso por um momento.

- Talvez essa ligação não seja mera conseqüência das habilidades dela. – Giullia respirou fundo – Talvez seja aquilo que os cães da América chamam de impressão. – fiquei imediatamente tenso com a possibilidade. Eu me lembrava muito bem da descrição que Aro havia feito sobre o fenômeno e a simples possibilidade de ter minha filha presa aquele lobo me causava asco.

- Acha mesmo possível que seja isso? – ela afirmou com a cabeça.

- Caius, o quão contrariado você ficaria em pedir ajuda à Carlisle? – imediatamente um rosnado saiu de minha garganta.

- Jamais farei isso, Giullia! – respondi categoricamente.

- E o quanto você se oporia se eu fizesse isso? – meus dedos se fecharam fortemente ao redor do pulso dela, prendendo-a com força.

- Você não vai fazer isso! – ordenei. Ela se manteve inabalável e paciente.

- Caius, pense por um momento. Os Cullen são os únicos que possuem algum conhecimento em ambas as questões. A esta altura, a neta de Carlisle já deve ter completado o crescimento, ou está muito próxima disso. Eles devem ter algumas informações relevantes e poderemos saber o que esperar deste lobo também.

- O que você está sugerindo? – falei entre dentes, ainda segurando ela pelos pulsos.

- Levar o lobo e Adélia até os Cullen e tentar aprender com as experiências deles. – eu a encarei desconfiado por um momento. Ela tinha alguma razão.

- Quem levaria os dois e como faria isso? Nós podemos viajar rapidamente sem nos cansarmos, mas Adélia não. Além do mais o lobo é muito lento na água.

- Nós dois poderíamos ir, disfarçados como humanos. – ela disse calmamente – Iríamos até Florença e pegaríamos um avião para a América, chegaríamos lá em menos de vinte e quatro horas. Adélia pode se passar por humana tranquilamente e nós podemos manter a sede sobre controle por algumas horas. Aposto como o nosso hospede indesejado pode se comportar se Adélia der a ordem certa.

- Giullia, eu não vou me disfarçar de humano, não vou pegar um avião em Florença e também não vou ver Carlisle levando um lobisomem e minha filha para que ele examine. – ela soltou um suspiro.

- Me deixe ir então. – rosnei mais uma vez.

- Isso é só uma desculpa sua para ir ver o seu amado doutor, não é! – falei furioso – Ainda sente alguma coisa por ele e está usando a nossa filha como motivo para tentar se jogar nos braços do virtuoso Carlisle Cullen! Isso não vai acontecer, entendeu?!

- Caius, me escute. – ela ainda se mantinha serena e aquilo me intimidou muito mais do que os gritos dela – Eu já me senti atraída por ele, mas era tudo por causa da maneira gentil que ele me tratava. O que você fez por mim, o que você esteve a ponto de sacrificar para que eu fosse feliz, Carlisle jamais poderia fazer. Além do mais, eu amo você, seu juiz ranzinza, orgulhoso, possessivo e ciumento. – depois disso ela me beijou carinhosamente, me deixando tonto com a sensação de ter tanta dedicação num ato como aquele.

- Você está aprendendo a jogar sujo. – eu disse depois de separar o beijo – Não sei se gosto disso. – ela riu – Giullia, se você tentar fugir novamente, desta vez eu juro que mato Carlisle e te tranco nesta Torre até o dia do apocalipse.

- Eu não vou fugir, Caius. – ela me beijou mais uma vez.

- Temos que providenciar documentos falsos e um bom estoque de sangue em algum hemocentro. Não queremos acidentes. – ela sorriu para mim. Aquilo já estava me deixando excitado. – E você vai dirigir a Mercedez até Florença. – ela fez biquinho e me olhou com aqueles olhos chantagistas.

- Por que não posso usar o Lamborghini? – as mãos dela desceram pelo meu tórax insinuantes.

- Porque aquela aberração loira não caberia no Diablo. – respondi, tentando manter a racionalidade, mas as mãos dela estavam dificultando as coisas – Prometo que pode levar Adélia para dar uma volta em outra ocasião. Agora vamos para o nosso quarto, antes que eu acabe te possuindo aqui mesmo e Adélia acorde. – aquele foi o xeque mate da Rainha Branca, e este Rei que vos fala caiu miseravelmente.

_**Amadeus pov**_

A pior parte de estar sobre efeito permanente e constante dos poderes daquela criaturinha diabólica era o fato de eu ser tratado como o bicho de estimação da família de malditos. Amaldiçoarei até o meu ultimo dia de vida o momento em que eu decidi atacar aquela assassina sádica, Jane.

Eu me atirei no ataque mais violento que eu já havia planejado e então a voz clara e aguda como um sinete de prata disse "Senta, Totó!" Pronto, não consegui mover mais nem um músculo. Cai no chão como se tivesse sido preso por correntes de ferro invisíveis e então aquela criaturinha que mal alcançava meus joelhos veio até mim com seus olhos verdes arregalados. Ela me deu um tapa na cara e disse "Totó mau! Só eu posso bater na Jane." Por favor, me avise se conseguir imaginar uma cena mais ridícula e humilhante do que esta.

A conclusão de tudo foi aquela viagem esdrúxula e agora eu estava num avião, apavorado com a idéia de estar a uma distancia tão grande do chão. Pra completar, a fêmea com cara de Banshee, Giullia, ficava me encarando constantemente durante todo caminho até a América, enquanto Adélia dormia ignorando absolutamente tudo o que se passava ao redor. Quando aterrissamos a única coisa que eu conseguia pensar era "Graças à Odin eu estou em terra firme!"

A sanguessuga histérica se camuflava muito bem entre pessoas normais e se mantinha inacreditavelmente controlada, provavelmente porque ela andava com uma pequena bolsa térmica com alguns saquinhos de sangue para ela e Adélia. Giullia usava preto em via de regra, óculos escuros e lentes de contato para disfarçar a cor vermelha dos olhos, além de um nada discreto colar de pérolas, enquanto eu havia sido enfiado num terno esquisito que me fazia parecer uma mistura de guarda-costas com babá. Adélia usava seus habituais vestidos de boneca e ficava pulando do colo da mãe para o meu. Alugamos um carro tão discreto quanto o nosso pequeno grupo e saímos de Seatle em direção a uma pequena cidade chamada Forks.

Fato número um, essa louca super-protetora dirige um carro como se fosse uma fugitiva da policia. Fato número dois, Adélia adora isso. Fato número três, estou ficando enjoado com o vôo, o cheiro da vampira e a velocidade.

- Se sabe o que é melhor pra você, cachorro, é bom se comportar como gente. – ela rosnava ocasionalmente enquanto Adélia desarrumava meu cabelo – Essas são pessoas importantes.

- Se são iguais a você, eu não considero como "pessoas", muito menos importantes. – retruquei mal humorado – Addy, para de bagunçar meu cabelo. – Giullia me fuzilou com os olhos.

- Do que você chamou a MINHA FILHA? – ela urrou e eu pensei que ela fosse largar o volante e arrancar a minha cabeça fora.

- Adélia é um nome pomposo de mais pra ficar chamando o tempo todo. – dei de ombros enquanto eu pegava a garota no banco de trás e colocava no meu colo. – Addy é mais fácil.

- O nome dela é Adélia Helena Anitta Ligia Francesca Volturi! Não é Addy, ou Nitta, ou France, ou Li!

- Você esqueceu Hell! – falei sarcástico e a louca chegou a soltar uma das mãos pra me bater, mas mudou de idéia quando viu a filha no meio do caminho.

- Reze pra Carlisle dizer que você não pode se separar dela, do contrario eu vou arrancar seu couro e fazer um belo casaco de pele! – finalmente atravessamos a placa que indicava a cidade, em alguns minutos estávamos estacionando a uma distancia razoável de uma suntuosa casa branca.

Logo que saímos do carro quatro machos vieram em nossa direção. Um estava bem surpreso, o mais franzino parecia tão amistoso quanto Giullia, o grandalhão parecia estar achando tudo muito divertido e o ultimo parecia analítico de mais. O mais chocante foi ver um quinto macho sair do meio das arvores, mas este era exatamente como eu. Um filho de Fenrir. A fêmea Volturi se colocou na minha frente, enquanto eu escondia Adélia atrás de mim de maneira protetora.

- O que uma Volturi está fazendo aqui? – o mirradinho falou entre dentes. – Posso ver, mas não entendo. – o loiro vestido de branco colocou a mão no peito do nervosinho e o conteve.

- Calma, Edward. – ele falou tranquilamente – Isso não é uma visita ofensiva, ou pelo menos é o que eu espero. Confesso que estou surpreso e intrigado pelo motivo que a trás aqui, Giullia Volturi.

- É um prazer revê-lo, Carlisle. – foi a primeira vez que eu a vi sorrindo – E Edward, não estou aqui como uma ameaça, preciso de ajuda e nada mais. Paz entre nós, irmãos.

- Huhuh! Parece que você não é o tipo de visita desejada. – eu comentei baixo e ela rosnou de volta para mim.

- Calado, Amadeus! – ela disse rispidamente.

- Qual é o problema, Giullia? – o homem loiro perguntou ainda muito educado. Ela pegou Adélia no colo imediatamente.

- Carlisle, esta é Adélia Helena Anitta Ligia Francesca Volturi. – ela fez uma pausa – Minha filha. – o loiro a encarou assustado, enquanto os demais pareciam igualmente confusos.

- Eu acho melhor entrarmos então. – ele ofereceu passagem a ela.

- E o que fazemos com o cachorro albino? – o grandalhão disse enquanto apontava pra mim, antes que pudesse dar uma resposta o outro filho de Fenrir se pronunciou.

- Deixa que eu cuido dele, grandão. – o filho de Fenrir veio até mim e estendeu a mão – Prazer, sou Jacob Black. – apertamos as mãos e uma onda de tensão percorreu meu corpo. Ele não era só um Fenrirson*, ele era um jahrl* também. – Pode trazer a baixinha com você, Nessie vai gostar de conhecê-la.

- Sou Amadeus. – respondi enquanto pegava Adélia no colo, ignorando o olhar de Giullia solenemente – E quem é Nessie?

- É a minha garota. – ele indicou uma pequena trilha até a parte de trás da casa – Ela vai gostar de saber que as garotas iguais a ela estão aumentando em número. – Adélia tentou puxar a minha gravata, me enforcando.

- Adélia, solta isso! – ela soltou e me mostrou a língua – Afinal de contas, o que esses malditos ensinam aos filhos? Você é muito mal educada, sabia? – eu me virei para ele mais uma vez – A sua "garota" é igual à Addy? – ele acenou com a cabeça.

- Elas são raras e irresistíveis de várias maneiras. Muito prazer Addy, eu sou Jacob. – ela piscou algumas vezes enquanto o encarava e se agarrou ao meu pescoço com força.

- Adélia Volturi. – ela falou baixo – E ele é o meu Totó. – ela apontou pra mim.

- Já disse que meu nome é Amadeus, Adélia. – resmunguei constrangido. Chegamos a uma pequena clareira onde alguns troncos estavam caídos.

- É o meu "Deus". – ela disse mais uma vez. Então me dei conta de que uma quarta figura estava na clareira. Era uma fêmea de cabelos castanhos avermelhados e olhos castanhos, esguia e bonita. O coração dela batia como o de Adélia.

Jacob foi até ela e a beijou na boca como se nunca tivesse visto mulher na vida. Confesso que se fosse eu no lugar dele agiria da mesma maneira, já que eu não via uma mulher há muito tempo mesmo! Ela separou o beijo e encarou a mim e Adélia. Ela sorriu.

- Eu sou Nessie, é um prazer conhece-los. – ela disse com sua voz musical e caminhou até mim.

- Sou Amadeus, ela é a Addy. – respondi sem graça. Ela me cumprimentou com um aceno de cabeça e se dirigiu a Adélia diretamente.

– Olá pequenina, gostaria de brincar comigo? – ela falou a palavra magia, "brincar". Imediatamente, Addy pulou do meu colo e começou a puxar Nessie pela saia. Fiquei tenso com aquilo.

- Relaxa ai! – Jacob falou – Elas vão brincar de esconde-esconde entre as arvores. Daqui a pouco elas aparecem. – nos sentamos em dois troncos caídos no meio da clareira.

- Então, você virou bicho de estimação também? – eu perguntei meio indiferente, só pra puxar assunto.

- Como assim? – ele me encarou como se eu estivesse louco.

- Você faz tudo o que ela manda, não consegue recusar nada, fica meio retardado tentando fazer ela feliz vinte e quatro horas por dia. Isso é mais ou menos o que acontece comigo. – ele mal conseguia conter o riso - Virei Totó. – então ele quase caiu do tronco de tanto rir. Me senti um idiota.

- É, você definiu bem como é estar "impressionado". – ele disse enquanto tentava recuperar o fôlego – Mas eu não sou o bichinho de estimação.

- Então, o que você é? – eu o olhei meio sarcástico.

- Em termos humanos, sou o cara dela. Em termos vampíricos, sou o companheiro. – ele fez uma pausa e soltou um riso malicioso – Em termos de bando, eu sou o macho dela, quem faz ela gritar durante a noite e deixa os pais dela loucos. – certo, americanos são estranhos, mas acasalar com o inimigo era de mais.

- Faz tempo que uma mulher não grita por minha causa, ultimamente elas gritam comigo. Leia-se, a mãe vampira super-protetora. – passei as mãos no cabelo, deixando-os ainda mais bagunçados – Anos como alfa não servem de nada agora. Cara, eu preciso de sexo.

- É, parece que você está na merda. A tampinha vai levar um tempo pra chegar no ponto. – certo, aquilo revirou meu estomago mais uma vez. ELE ERA LOUCO!

- Seu...ELA?! Isso é absurdo, nojento e doentio! – eu disparei contra ele. Loucos, são todos loucos!

- Cara, você teve uma impressão e espera o que? Jogar baralho quando ela crescer? – ele me olhou como se eu fosse retardado ou algo parecido. Adélia tinha a aparência de uma criança com a idade do meu filho mais novo e ele esperava que eu a visse como uma fêmea em potencial? Isso está ficando ridículo!

- EU NÃO TIVE UMA IMPRESSÃO! Seja lá o que isso for! – eu tentei me manter calmo - Ela controla animais! Ela controla a parte animal em mim! EU ESTOU AQUI OBRIGADO!

- Não sabe o que é impressão? – ele arqueou a sobrancelha enquanto me encarava. Neguei com a cabeça. – Que tipo de lobo é você? – ele disse chocado – Bem, acho que os albinos do norte não sabem o que é. É a maneira como encontramos nossas parceiras. Atração e amor da maneira mais irresistível e incontrolável que puder imaginar.

- Não tive uma impressão. – retruquei categórico. A descrição do fenômeno era familiar, mas eu não estava "impressionado", isso era impossível! Tinha que ser! – Como eu disse, ela controla animais.

- Vai nessa, mané! – ele disse debochadamente – Um dia vai acordar com ela cheia de curvas do seu lado, ai vai ver a parte animal que ela NÃO pode controlar.

_**Edward pov**_

Não conseguia controlar minha hostilidade em condições como aquelas. Giullia Volturi mal havia entrado em nossa casa e os efeitos de sua presença já eram devastadores. Bella estava tão alerta quanto eu, Rosalie estava extremamente desconfortável com a visão de uma fêmea que rivalizasse com ela em beleza. Carlisle estava intrigado, ansioso e absolutamente constrangido, enquanto Esme estava nada menos do que enciumada.

Giullia reparou em cada ação desfavorável à presença dela, mas ignorou de maneira graciosa e polida, dando a impressão de que ela era superior a tudo aquilo. A visão daquela mulher, aliada aos pensamentos objetivos e inexplicáveis a tornavam muito mais parecida com o marido do que Carlisle se lembrava. Nas memórias do meu pai ela era uma mulher infeliz e desejosa de afeto, mas a jovem que estava sentada a nossa frente era muito mais forte e passional do que esta lembrança falha. Caius havia feito um trabalho inacreditável quando a transformou definitivamente em Rainha Branca.

O mais interessante eram os olhares trocados entre ela e Esme. Minha mãe nunca foi tão insegura quanto naquele momento. Cada sorriso discreto que Giullia desenhava no rosto era uma pontada na segurança da matriarca Cullen. A mente de Esme não parava de gritar "O QUE ELA QUER COM MEU MARIDO?!" A senhora Caius Volturi parecia notar isso.

- Giullia, explique, por favor, como aconteceu. – Carlisle iniciou a conversa – Como foi que você e Caius conseguiram esta façanha?

- Não há façanha, Carlisle. – eu disse antes que ela se pronunciasse – Seria mais uma trapaça da parte de ambos. – meu pai me encarou confuso por um momento e voltou-se para ela novamente.

- Seu filho tem razão, Carlisle. – ela respondeu com uma voz absolutamente calma e sonora – Trapaça é um bom termo para o que aconteceu. As circunstancias envolvidas não são relevantes. O que precisam saber é que Adélia é minha filha adotiva e é uma mestiça, como a sua neta.

- Há outras crianças? – Carlisle a encarou espantado – Quem são os pais?

- O pai biológico dela é Johan, pai de Nahuel. – ela respondeu objetivamente, omitindo todo plano deturpado de Caius – A mãe morreu durante o parto, como as outras. Aro estava rastreando as atividades dele há algum tempo e foi para o interior da França no intuito de capturá-lo. Infelizmente Johan fugiu mais uma vez, mas Aro encontrou a mãe biológica dela a beira da morte. Quando ela nasceu, meu cunhado decidiu que Adélia deveria ficar aos meus cuidados e de meu marido. Caius a considera um milagre. – por um momento eu não soube se o que chocou Carlisle foi a história contada por ela ou o fato dela demonstrar tamanha afeição pelo impiedoso juiz Volturi.

- Acho que posso entender a idéia geral, Giullia. – ele disse serenamente. Notei que Bella parecia atônita com o relato de Giullia e demonstrava até mesmo alguma simpatia por nossa convidada indesejada – No entanto, o que se torna tão urgente a ponto de você receber permissão de Caius para vir até mim, sem uma escolta mínima e com a peculiar companhia de um lobisomem? – o semblante da senhora Volturi se contraiu.

- Em primeiro lugar, Caius nunca foi pai e a única experiência que eu tenho em maternidade são baseadas em minhas percepções humanas de quando eu ajudei a criar meus irmãos mais novos. Em linhas gerais, não sabemos o que esperar do processo de criação de uma criança meio vampira e quando me dei conta disso percebi que os únicos que poderiam ajudar são vocês. Mais especificamente, Edward, Bella e você, Carlisle, já que suponho que você estudou cada estagio do crescimento de sua neta. – ela fez uma pausa – Com tudo, há um segundo ponto. Minha filha tem um dom, ela controla animais de todo tipo e tamanho com uma facilidade incrível. O verdadeiro problema surgiu quando ela e Jane saíram para caçar e Jane acabou sendo atacada por um lobisomem alfa, de uma alcatéia de nômades. Um ataque que deveria ter sido fatal foi evitado, graças às habilidades de minha filha. Ela conseguiu parar o lobisomem, mas dês de então ela determinou que ele é seu bichinho de estimação e não consegue se afastar dele. – ao ouvir isso não me contive, soltei uma gargalhada anormalmente alta. Ela me encarou chocada.

- Posso imaginar como Caius deve estar adorando a idéia! – comentei venenosamente. Carlisle me repreendeu com um olhar significativo. Ela sorriu polidamente.

- Ele está tão satisfeito quanto eu. – ela disse com um toque tão sutil de sarcasmo que chegava a ser quase uma obra de arte – Como eu tenho certeza que você já deve ter visto em meus pensamentos, Edward. O que me preocupa é a possibilidade deste efeito que minha filha tem sobre ele ser produto de outra coisa que não seu talento com animais. Em outras palavras, estou apavorada com a possibilidade de uma "impressão".

_**Nota da autora: É galera, mais uma fic iniciada. Esta é a continuação de The White Queen, cujo foco é a filha de Caius e Giullia Volturi e o seu Totó!**_

_**Alguns pontos relevantes sobre Amadeus: Ele é um lobo bem velhinho, mais de cem anos com um corpinho de vinte e cinco XD. Ele nasceu na Noruega e vivia literalmente no fim do mundo com o bando dele, que é composto pelos membros masculinos da família. Ele já foi casado três vezes e isso vai aparecer ao longo da história, bem como sua tripla viuvez. Ele tem quatro filhos que se espalharam pelo mundo. Algumas palavras que ele usa são referentes à cultura nórdica, já que ele vivia quase como um viking e se considera um semi-deus (com toda razão, diga-se de passagem).**_

_**Personagens que já estavam na outra fic sofreram modificações, as mais gritantes ocorreram com Caius e Giullia, que estão se descobrindo enquanto companheiros e pais. Não me peçam previsão de capítulos, pq eu ainda não faço idéia.**_

_**No mais, agradeçam a Mandy, já que foi ela que insistiu na publicação deste capitulo e por favor COMENTEM!**_

_**Boa leitura para todos e nunca se esqueçam que reviews são coisas adoráveis que fazem os capítulos ficarem prontos muito mais rápido.**_

_**Bjux**_

_**Bee **_


	2. Intercambio Cultural

_**Intercambio Cultural**_

_**Edward pov**_

Carlisle considerou longamente cada palavra dela enquanto eu me encarregava de checar nas memórias de Giullia alguma coisa que pudesse insinuar que toda aquela história não passava de um plano de Aro para nos subjugar. Por mais que eu me surpreendesse com a idéia, ela estava falando a verdade. Mais do que isso, a Torre de Volterra estava um verdadeiro caos dês da chegada do lobo branco.

- Giullia, eu não sei o que dizer sobre esta situação. – meu pai disse enquanto Esme torcia as mãos em nervosismo puro – Pelo que você disse, a única coisa na qual podemos ajudar em no estabelecimento de alguns planos de alimentação para que ela possa viver de sangue e comida humana, além de dar uma previsão geral do que vocês podem esperar do crescimento. Quanto ao lobo, o melhor que você tem a fazer é conversar com Renesmee e Bella, elas lhe darão uma idéia de como lidar com ele.

- Então minha filha é vitima da impressão também? – ela se segurou firmemente a beira da mesa numa atitude de visível nervosismo.

- É difícil dizer agora. – foi a minha vez de intervir – Pelo que pude ver das reações dela e dele através da sua mente, os "sintomas" são confusos. Há uma relação de subserviência evidente, mas há também algo de sentimental nas ações dele para com ela. Talvez os poderes de Adélia estejam mascarando uma impressão. – Giullia passou as mãos pelo cabelo, deixando-a com a aparência de um leão. Bella pousou a mão sobre o ombro dela.

- Não precisa ficar assim. – Bella disse amistosamente – Sei como se sente, melhor do que imagina. – Giullia encarou minha esposa intensamente.

- Caius odeia lobisomens e eu não o culpo por isso. Nenhum de nós suporta o cheiro dele dentro da Torre. – ela disse pesarosamente – E aquele "ser" é absolutamente rude e desagradável. Ele nos ofende e temos a sensação de que nos atacará a qualquer momento. Para piorar, acredito que a razão para ele estar tão próximo do nosso território quando foi domado é vingança.

- Vingança contra quem? – Bella perguntou.

- Contra os Volturi, é claro. – Giullia disse – Mais especificamente contra Caius. Quando ele promoveu o extermínio das Crianças da Noite, acabou chegando aos territórios no extremo norte. Me lembro dele relatar sobre uma vila onde alguns viviam como humanos boa parte do tempo, o que era incompreensível para nós até então. O líder do bando foi morto e os outros debandaram. Não passavam de quatro ao todo.

- Acha que este lobo é um dos que fugiu? – eu perguntei analiticamente.

- Pelo que percebi até agora, Amadeus é do extremo norte e viveu como nômade durante oitenta anos, pelo menos. A idade confere. – ela respondeu – Mais do que isso, ele não é apenas mais um no bando, ele é um alfa.

- Isso pode não significar nada, Giullia. – Carlisle retrucou.

- Talvez, mas o extremo norte não é o lugar mais populoso do mundo, é justamente o contrario disso. Quais seriam as chances de achar um outro bando de lobos naquela região, ainda mais com lendas que os nomeiem como Filhos de Fenrir? – ela retrucou e o argumento tinha lá sua razão.

- Ferir...Você diz, o lobo demoníaco filho do deus Lock? – questionei – Aquele que fez tremerem os deuses de Asgard?

- Sim. – ela respondeu com objetividade – Não é atoa que ele se considera e age como um semi-deus.

- Fascinante! – Carlisle respondeu com entusiasmo, fazendo Esme tremer na cadeira onde estava – Acho que estivemos tanto tempo habituados as lendas Quileute que nunca nos demos conta de que pudesse existir um outro grupo, com sua própria cultura. Sabe mais alguma coisa sobre as lendas e o modo de vida dele?

- Infelizmente não. – ela disse – Mas ele vive contando histórias à Adélia. Histórias tribais, eu diria. No entanto, eu duvido que ele concorde com a idéia de dividir essas lendas com vocês. Ele é intratável!

- Talvez Jacob consiga alguma coisa a respeito. – Bella disse – Se este lobo branco também é um alfa, enquanto estiver neste território fará parte da conexão mental de Jacob e Sam. Ou ele pode simplesmente se sentir a vontade entre outros lobisomens e acabar dividindo algumas experiências. Talvez haja algo nelas que possa ser útil para determinar o que liga ele à Adélia.

- Isso pode dar certo. – Carlisle respondeu friamente e Esme continuava com seus olhos apreensivos e inquietos.

_**Amadeus pov**_

Se havia coisa melhor do que andar entre um bando novamente eu desconhecia. Não era apenas um bando, mas dois consideravelmente grandes. Todos tinham aquele tom de pele avermelhado e incomum, grandalhões como meus irmãos e eu. Pra completar, eram todos absurdamente jovens, o mais velho mal havia chegado aos trinta anos de idade, enquanto eu já passava dos cem.

Enquanto Jacob Black era um brincalhão inveterado, Sam Uley era sério e racional, como um verdadeiro chefe deve ser. Todos os outros eram barulhentos e encrenqueiros, mas muito receptivos. Logo eu recebi outro apelido carinhoso, de Totó à "lobo albino". Adélia parecia mais encantada do que eu com tantos bichinhos novos para distraí-la e aquilo não me deixava nada confortável.

Logo eles me informaram sobre o pacto existente entre a tribo e os vampiros esquisitos, e como este acordo foi reforçado devido à "impressão" de Jacob com a fêmea hibrida. Isso nos levou à algumas horas de explicações e lendas locais sobre como os lobos vermelhos haviam surgido. Aqueles filhos de Fenrir não faziam a menor idéia de suas origens divinas! Acreditavam ser meros irmãos dos lobos selvagens!

- Então, na sua terra, como explicam a transformação? – Sam perguntou me encarando com grande interesse. Adélia pulou no meu colo logo que percebeu o assunto. Ela puxou minha gravata mais uma vez, chamando minha atenção.

- Conta a historia. – ela pediu me encarando com seus olhos verdes suplicantes.

- Está bem, Addy. – ela soltou a gravata e eu voltei a olhar para Sam, Jacob e Quil, enquanto os outros lobos estavam sentados desordenadamente em volta para ouvir o que eu tinha a dizer. – O meu povo acreditava em deuses poderosos que viviam no topo da arvore sagrada de Yggdrasil, no reino de Asgard. Locky, um dos deuses, era ardiloso e vil. Ele teve um filho com uma fêmea de gigante e este filho tinha a forma de um lobo demoníaco. Este animal se chamava Fenrir e tinha o tamanho de três homens e tinha força e ferocidade para dizimar aldeias inteiras. – Addy se aninhou em meus braços enquanto os outros soltavam exclamações ocasionais sobre a história – Odin, o chefe supremo dos deuses, convocou um time de alto escalão para caçar o lobo. Eles o capturaram e prenderam no submundo, nos domínios de Hella, com uma corrente especial feita pelos anões. Fenrir conseguiu devorar a mão do deus Tyr no processo. – os garotos índios riram e vibraram com as façanhas do grande lobo – Com tudo, os deuses descobriram que Fenrir havia tido filho com humanas, e estas crianças se transformavam e lobos quando chegavam à idade adulta. Os filho de Fenrir negociaram com Odin e para evitar uma punição igual a do pai, eles trabalhariam para os deuses como caçadores de almas amaldiçoadas que escavam dos domínios de Hella. Estas almas são os seres que vocês chamam de "frios". – Quill e Seth soltaram um longo assovio, Sam se manteve pensativo e Jacob riu longamente.

- Então, de acordo com a sua história, nós somos deuses? – Seth perguntou animadamente.

- Semi-deuses, na verdade. – eu respondi

- Hahah! Isso dá a Nessie mais um apelido novo para me chamar "naquelas horas". – Jacob debochou – Deus Jacob Black! Soa muito bem, não acha? – Addy emburrou a cara, saltou do meu colo e foi até Jacob, puxar o cabelo dele.

- Ele é "Deus"! – ela apontou pra mim – Você não! – enquanto olhava Jacob com cara feia. Todos riram ainda mais.

- Huhuh! Você tem uma defensora e tanto, branquelo! – Seth exclamou – Jake, melhor você não implicar a baixinha, ou vai acabar na coleira!

- A única coleira que eu aceito é a da Nessie! Aliás, acho que vou indo pra casa, ela já deve ter feito a janta. – Jacob se levantou – Vem também, albino? – Adélia pulou no meu colo outra vez e abriu a boca num bocejo longo.

- Vou. Preciso colocar ela pra dormir o quanto antes. – me levantei e depois de uma breve despedida segui Jacob de volta a casa branca dos Cullen. Ele sumiu logo em seguida no meio da floresta.

Assim que cheguei à porta da casa, uma fêmea de cabelos castanhos, incrivelmente parecida com a mulher de Jacob, fez sinal para que eu a seguisse. Addy já estava cochilando no meu colo quando a mulher indicou a porta que dava para um belo quarto com uma cama com cortinas feita, toda em metal.

- Vocês podem dormir aqui. – ela disse calmamente – Acho que a cama é grande o bastante para os dois, mas se preferir, minha filha não vai se incomodar de recebê-lo na casa dela. – fiquei ligeiramente chocado com a informação. Então ela era a mãe da esposa de Jacob – A propósito, meu nome é Bella Cullen.

- Não precisava se incomodar comigo, já estou acostumado a ser o bicho de estimação. – falei rispidamente.

- Nesta casa sempre tratamos os lobos como iguais, tanto que meu melhor amigo se tornou meu genro. – ela falava com tanta naturalidade que eu me senti pasmo – A idéia nunca é fácil de assimilar, mas é inevitável. Os Volturi vão acabar tendo de aceitar que a princesinha não vive sem você.

- Deixa eu adivinhar. – falei sarcasticamente – Mais uma vez essa história de impressão? Senhora Cullen, eu já fui casado três vezes e acabei viúvo em todas elas. Amei cada uma das minhas esposas e todas elas eram humanas. Tive quatro filhos, o mais novo tem a idade que Adélia aparenta e está sendo criado pelo meu mais velho. Eu não faço idéia de como funciona essa tal impressão que vocês tanto falam, mas definitivamente é impossível que eu sinta isso por Addy. Ela é uma criança e parte dela é aquilo que eu nasci para matar. Por tanto, eu jamais teria um envolvimento amoroso com ela, muito menos me acasalaria com a filha do homem que matou meu pai.

- Não importa o que eu diga, você não vai me ouvir. – ela não pareceu ofendida em momento algum, muito pelo contrario – Independente de seu sentimento por ela ser ou não uma impressão, você tem muito jeito com ela.

- Tenho pratica. – respondi secamente – Quatro garotos endiabrados em idades diferentes para cuidar me deram um bocado de trabalho. Addy só é mais difícil em termo de gênio, já que ela não tem que obedecer às ordens do jarl.

- O que é jarl? – ela me olhou curiosa e eu me assustei com o tanto que os olhos dela se pareciam com os de Nessie.

- Significa "chefe". É como chamamos os lideres de uma vila ou o alfa do bando. Kriven, meu garoto mais velho, é o novo alfa. – minha impaciência já estava afetando meu humor – Eu adoraria ficar papeando, mas eu não consigo viver sem dormir, então se me der licença.

- É claro. – ela respondeu educadamente – A senhora Volturi saiu com Carlisle e Edward para ver como é a nossa caçada. Estarão de volta pela manhã.

- Você não faz idéia do quanto isso me alegra. Ter que olhar pra cara da Banshee* histérica. Mulher desequilibrada. – a vampira de olhos dourados riu sonoramente e deixou o quarto em seguida.

Troquei as roupas de Addy e a coloquei na cama de metal onde ela permaneceu dormindo pesadamente. Me livrei de minhas próprias roupas e da incomoda gravata. Nunca me senti confortável usando tanta coisa, preferia usar só calça e uma camisa de vez em quando, mas depois de passar horas intermináveis dentro de um terno à única coisa que eu queria era ficar o mais a vontade possível. Pensei em dormir nu, mas depois de tanta conversa sobre "impressão", decidi que o melhor era usar pelo menos uma samba canção.

Dormi como uma pedra, com Adélia amontoada em cima de mim e mexendo no meu cabelo enquanto sonhava. Baixinha irritante, não me deixa em paz nem quando eu estou morto de cansado. Em todo caso, eu nem me lembrava mais o quanto era bom dormir daquele jeito, numa cama descente.

Acordei com Adélia me chamando e puxando meu cabelo. Esse era o tipo de coisa que me deixava atordoado e eu sempre ficava meio lerdo quando me acordavam desse jeito. A minha cara amassada e o cabelo bagunçado davam a Addy boas razões para gargalhadas cristalinas como o som de um sino de prata.

- Acorda! Acorda! – ela me chamava entre uma gargalhada e outra – Mamãe chegou! E você está todo amarrotado! – e ela riu mais uma vez. Me virei para o outro canto, na esperança de que ela entendesse que eu precisava dormir mais! Pra variar, a peste só faz o que quer!

- Addy, fica quieta! – rosnei sonolento – Quero dormir!

- Acorde AGORA, Amadeus Fenrirson*! – pronto, foi à deixa. Era como se um bando de formigas se espalhassem pelo meu corpo e me fizessem pular da cama de uma vez só, quase em posição de sentido. Rosnei mais uma vez. – Bem melhor assim. – ela disse e então eu a encarei por um momento. Eu sempre achei que meus filhos cresciam rápido de mais, mas com Adélia chegava a ser ridículo. Ela tinha a aparência de uma franzina criança de sete anos. Há menos de um mês eu diria que ela tinha quatro ou cinco anos. O vocabulário dela também estava maior.

- Você está se tornando absurdamente mimada! – rosnei.

- E você sempre fica chato de manhã. – ela mostrou a língua pra mim. – Vamos brincar com Nessie e Jake hoje? – ela arregalou aqueles olhos verdes para mim mais uma vez. Nessas horas eu poderia jurar que ela era um anjo, bem comportado e adorável. Infelizmente, eu não tenho essa sorte.

- Não podemos ficar incomodando todo mundo só porque você que brincar, Adélia! – resmunguei mais uma vez, enquanto eu pegava uma calça velha nas minhas coisas e a vestia por cima da samba canção.

- Detesto quando você me chama pelo nome. – ela se sentou na beirada da cama, de cara feia. – Parece meu pai me dando bronca.

- Sem dúvida ele deveria ter feito isso mais vezes. Assim você não seria tão mimada. – dessa vez ela fez de conta que não era com ela.

- Eu gostei deles. – ela disse, mudando totalmente de assunto. – São tantos "Totós" por aqui. Seth é engraçado, Nessie é igual a mim e Jake é bobão, que nem você.

- Ótimo, parece que você está num circo ou coisa parecida. Eu devo ter tentado derrubar Yggdrasil com o martelo de Thor em outra vida pra merecer isso! – ela riu.

- Não gostei daquela Leah. – ela disse séria desta vez – Ela olha de mais pra você, não gosto disso.

- Hahahah! – eu ri com vontade, quase caindo na cama de novo – Que isso, Addy? Está com ciúmes daquela garota?

- Não gosto que alguém quer o que é meu! – ela disse categoria, quase autoritária.

- E quem disse que eu sou seu? – eu a encarei, bem sério desta vez, e ela revidou o olhar.

- Eu disse! Você é meu e pronto! – agora a voz dela ganhava um tom histérico, tão irritante quanto o da mãe dela. – Se não fosse assim, por que você ainda está comigo? – Ok, ponto pra ela. Lógica na mente das crianças é algo tão simplista que chega a dar raiva.

- Você está ficando igualzinha a sua mãe. – tentei sair pela tangente.

- E se você ficar de gracinha com aquela Leah eu vou colocar uma coleira em você e fazer você comer ração de cachorro.

- Um dia, enquanto você estiver dormindo, vou te dar umas boas palmadas pra você deixar de ser mal criada! – retruquei já sem paciência. Ela subiu na cama pra tentar ficar mais próxima da minha altura, me encarou desafiadora e com o ar mais insolente que eu já havia visto.

- Tente! – uma palavra e minha paciência foi pro espaço. Antes que ela pudesse se dar conta eu a coloquei de bruços sobre meu colo e me preparei para dar-lhe um belo tapa no traseiro. Adélia se debatia, mas estava tão atordoada que nem mesmo se lembrou de dar uma ordem que me fizesse parar. Então eu bati, o tapa mais bem dado de toda minha vida, fazendo-a gritar como a criança mimada que ela era.

Infelizmente, assim que Adélia começou a gritar, Giullia subiu até o quarto como uma bala. Ela arrebentou a porta já em posição de ataque, com os olhos faiscando de raiva e rosnando ameaçadoramente em minha direção. Logo que perceberam os ânimos exaltados, o mirradinho e o doutor Cullen foram ver o que estava acontecendo e tentaram manter aquela Banshee neurótica sobre controle. Addy aproveitou a deixa pra sair de perto de mim para não apanhar mais.

- O QUE PENSA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO COM A MINHA FILHA!? – ela berrou tão auto que eu tive que tampar os ouvidos. Logo a mulher do doutor e a loira com cara de nojo foram ver o que estava acontecendo.

- Ensinando a ela boas maneiras, coisa que você devia fazer de vez em quando! – retruquei imediatamente e recebi um rosnado em troca.

- Nunca mais toque nela! – outro rosnado – Se fizer de novo vou arrancar a sua pele imunda e usar como tapete!

- Ótimo! Me transformar num casaco, num tapete, o que vem depois? Arrancar minha cabeça e coloca-la na parede como um troféu de caça? Tenha a santa paciência! – assim que eu falei isso, outra Cullen, a baixinha de cabelo curto, veio correndo.

- Acho melhor pararem com esta discussão. – ela disse afoita – Edward, temos mais companhia a caminho e devem estar chegando a qualquer momento!

- Quem? – o doutor perguntou.

- Mais Volturis. – ela respondeu e aquilo fez Giullia recuperar sua postura altiva novamente. – Estarão aqui em menos de cinco minutos, o bando de Jacob já sentiu o cheiro deles perto do território, Jasper foi para lá acalma-los.

- Por que estão vindo? – a loira perguntou.

- Não me parece uma ofensiva, mas estão aqui por causa dela. – a baixinha respondeu e apontou para Giullia. A loira fechou a cara e o doutor pareceu preocupado. A Volturi pegou Adélia no colo e correu em direção a entrada da casa, os Cullen as seguiram logo depois.

Eu aproveitei meu momento de paz para escapar pela janela e ir até o território de Jacob. Tudo o que eu não queria era topar com o resto da família de Adélia.

_**Edward pov**_

As visões de Alice estavam falhas ultimamente pela quantidade anormal de mestiços dentro de casa, por isso ela não conseguiu prever a chegada de mais Volturis com antecedência. Aquilo mexeu muito com Carlisle e Esme, já que eles pensaram imediatamente na possibilidade de Giullia Volturi estar fugindo da família e usando a filha como desculpa. Nunca foi segredo pra ninguém o quanto à relação entre ela e Caius era instável, mas ninguém tinha a visão das coisas como eu. Mesmo não estando tão preocupado, visitas como aquelas nunca eram exatamente bem vindas.

Assim que alcançamos à porta de entrada vimos duas figuras encapuzadas saindo de dentro da floresta, enquanto Giullia permanecia parada com a filha nos braços. Ela não parecia nervosa, amedrontada ou qualquer outra coisa, estava absolutamente calma e confortável. Logo que se deu conta de quem eram as figuras encapuzadas, Adélia saltou dos braços da mãe e saiu correndo em direção a uma delas.

- Papai! – ela gritou alegremente enquanto abraça Caius Volturi, que havia retirado o capuz que estava usando. Ele se agachou e abraçou a menina, como se fosse um pai humano. – Que saudade!

- Senti sua falta também, amore mio. – ele a apertou forte contra o peito, enquanto Demetri se livrava do próprio capuz. – Nossa! Você parece pelo menos um ano mais velha e seu cabelo está mais parecido com o da sua mãe. Está linda. – Adélia riu. Caius se levantou graciosamente e encarou Giullia por um momento e desviou os olhos para Carlisle em seguida, com visível contrariedade.

Giullia caminhou até ele graciosamente, enquanto Caius abria os braços para recebê-la. Ela se atirou neles logo em seguida, abraçando-o com força. Sem a menor discrição, Caius beijou sua esposa furiosamente, deixando todos nós ligeiramente constrangidos, menos Adélia.

- O que está fazendo aqui? – ela perguntou após parar o beijo. Ele encostou a testa na dela e acariciou os cabelos da esposa cuidadosamente.

- Três dias sem você é mais do que eu posso agüentar. – ele respondeu com tanto sentimento na voz que eu achei difícil associa-lo a imagem que eu tinha dele, um homem frio e inescrupuloso. – Já não agüentava mais ouvir Aro reclamando da falta que Adélia faz na Torre, nem Marcus e Marieanne gritando como dois animais no cio. Também estava farto de ouvir todos eles reclamando do meu humor.

- E o fato de ter trago Demetri com você não tem nada a ver com sua mania de achar que vou trocá-lo por Carlisle e nós dois fugiremos juntos para algum lugar exótico como Fiji. – Caius esboçou um sorriso fraco e desconcertado.

- Me dê alguma misericórdia. Você sabe que quando o assunto é você eu sou um tanto inseguro, ainda mais sabendo que você estava vindo pra cá. – ela riu diante do comentário. Se Esme e Carlisle pudessem, sem duvida estariam corados agora. – Estava louco de saudades, amore. – ele a beijou desesperadamente mais uma vez – Me diga que vamos voltar pra casa ainda hoje. – ele pediu.

- Como é impaciente, Dio mio! – ela respondeu debochada. Fazem idéia do quão inimaginável essa cena era para todos nós? – Antes de mais nada, é melhor cumprimentar nossos amigos.

- Você e Aro com esta mania de diplomacia. – ele retrucou e logo em seguida eles caminharam até onde estávamos.

- É um prazer revê-lo, Caius. – Carlisle o saudou educadamente – Sua filha é uma garota adorável, meus parabéns.

- Prazer, Carlisle. – Caius respondeu secamente – Adélia é realmente um milagre, muito parecida com a mãe, eu diria.

- De fato. Creio que se lembra de minha esposa, Esme, e meus filhos. Edward, Alice, Rosalie e Alice. Jasper está nas proximidades e logo estará aqui. Bella por sua vez deve estar caçando com nossa querida Renesmee. – todos nós fizemos uma breve saudação e insistimos para que ele entrasse em nossa casa.

- Não há necessidade de se preocuparem conosco. Demetri já está indo embora e eu pretendo partir com minha família ainda esta noite. – Caius disse com formalismo e educação disfarçada. – Vim apenas buscar Giullia e Adélia.

- Pretende deixar o lobo aqui? – Giullia perguntou esperançosa. Adélia reclamou imediatamente.

- Faria isso se Adélia não fosse criar problemas. Infelizmente ele voltará conosco. – Giullia ficou visivelmente contrariada, e não era pra menos depois da cena no quarto de hospedes.

- Por que tanta pressa, Caius? – Carlisle tentou ser o mais educado possível.

- Aro não gosta de ver a família desfalcada, muito menos eu. Se não houver mais nada a ser tratado, eu gostaria que eu e minha família voltássemos o mais rápido possível. Acha que precisa de mais tempo, Giullia? – ele encarou a esposa por alguns segundos.

- Acho que não. Só preciso repor o estoque de sangue e podemos voar pra casa ainda hoje. – ela respondeu prontamente.

- Sendo assim, eu mesmo vou ao hemocentro comprar algumas bolsas de sangue. – Carlisle se ofereceu. Caius assentiu com a cabeça.

- Prepare as coisas para a viagem, Giullia. Vou marcar as passagens para esta noite. E providenciar um disfarce pra mim. – ela concordou com a cabeça e logo saiu da sala para organizar a bagagem. Enquanto isso um clima constrangedor pairava sobre a casa.

_**Amadeus pov**_

Caminhei a esmo pela floresta, apenas sentindo como era estar livre, mesmo por pouco tempo. Adélia havia me irritado além da conta e eu precisava esfriar a cabeça antes de voltar. Fui até a casa de Jacob, mas nem ele nem a esposa estavam lá. Ao invés deles encontrei Leah montando guarda no local.

Assim que ela me viu correu para o meio das arvores na forma de lobo e voltou logo em seguida na forma humana usando um vestido simples. Ela parecia selvagens e desalinhada, exatamente como todos nós ficávamos quando recuperávamos nossa identidade real. Ela caminhou até mim, me encarando com seus olhos negros e desafiadores.

- Eles devem ter ido para a casa dos Cullen. Parece que eles estão recebendo mais visitas inesperadas. A aldeia está em polvorosa. – ela respondeu secamente.

- Deve ser o marido neurótico e ciumento que veio buscar a esposa. Se for, ele não veio pra brigar, só pra demarcar território. – respondi displicente, me aproximando mais dela – E o que você está fazendo aqui?

- Ordens do alfa. Era pra eu esperar Nessie aqui e avisar o que está acontecendo, mas parece que ela já foi avisada. – ela respondeu exatamente como um soldado faria, simples e direta. – Mas o que você faz aqui?

- Precisava sair de lá antes que eu tentasse matar Addy. – respondi sem grande entusiasmo – Ela me irritou pra valer hoje, foi uma confusão dos diabos. Sai de lá antes que as "visitas" chegassem.

- Você parece tenso e aborrecido. O que fazia pra se livrar desse tipo de coisa na sua terra? – ela perguntou insinuante e eu logo entendi aonde aquilo nos levaria. Logo o cheiro ao redor dela se alterou e eu senti os efeitos imediatos do lado animal agindo sobre mim. Eu agarrei Leah pela cintura de maneira possessiva e descuidada e senti o cheiro provocante emanando da pele escura dela.

- Sexo. – respondi com a voz rouca enquanto a empurrava em direção a uma arvore próxima e suspendia um pedaço da saia com uma das mãos.

- Sorte sua que eu estou aqui. – as mãos dela agarram minha nuca e ela me beijou de uma maneira voraz, enquanto eu destroçava o vestido dela em segundos. Nos arranhávamos, gemendo e buscando prazer de maneira incontrolável.

Leah logo se livrou das minhas roupas, e agarrou minhas nádegas com força, apertado e arranhando de maneira excitante. Eu lambia a pele morena dela, mordia de leve, fazendo-a gritar. Eu a prensei contra a arvore, colando o corpo dela no meu, já ansioso para acabar logo com aquilo. Suspendi uma das pernas dela e antes que ela pudesse se dar conta eu a penetrei de uma vez e violentamente.

Ela gritou alto, não soube se era por susto ou dor, mas eu não ligava, não era o Amadeus humano ali. Os movimentos ficaram rápidos e fortes, enquanto nós dois transpirávamos e gemíamos, nos movimentando como dois animais descontrolados. Leah me arranhava com força e puxava meus cabelos da nuca, me fazendo perder o controle definitivamente. Com um movimento final alcancei o auge, arrastando Leah comigo em seguida, de modo que apenas os nossos uivos de prazer foram ouvidos.

Desabamos no chão por alguns minutos apenas para recuperar o fôlego. Era atração, simplesmente isso. Desejo mútuo que se extingue assim que é satisfeito, da maneira mais natural e selvagem possível. Ela se levantou primeiro e me olhou por um momento, antes de vestir o que havia sobrado do vestido.

- Acho que e este vestido não vai resolver muita coisa. – ela riu.

- Realmente, mas sempre tem alguma coisa minha na casa de Jacob. O lugar virou ponto de apoio pro bando. Seth também vive deixando coisas aqui pra poder usar em caso de emergência. – ela se abaixou e me beijou mais uma vez – Vai ser complicado deixar esse dia longe do alcance da mente dos outros, mas eu farei o melhor possível.

- Leah, eu... – antes que eu pudesse falar qualquer coisa ela me silenciou com a mão.

- Você já tem a sua garota, eu sei disso. Não estou aqui querendo ser mais uma das suas esposas. O que aconteceu hoje é pra não se repetir nunca mais. Somos só duas pessoas sem controle sobre nosso instinto animal. – aquilo me deixava bem mais aliviado. Me levantei e tratei de por minhas roupas também – Melhor você voltar pra eles antes que alguém venha te procurar.

- Foi bom ter te conhecido, Leah. – eu a abracei num esforço de tornar aquilo uma despedida respeitosa, pelo menos. Ela riu.

- Você não me conheceu, albino. – eu ri junto com ela – Isso foi apenas um impulso, mas não nego que tenha sido bom.

- Então, até qualquer dia. Se os deuses permitirem. – eu me afastei dela caminhando em direção a casa branca dos Cullen, sabendo que teria que enfrentar uma legião de vampiros agressivos e os mimos de Adélia.

- Até mais, garotão. – foram as ultimas palavras de Leah, antes que ela também desse as costas para mim em direção a casa de Jacob.

_**Glossário:**_

_**Fenrirson - filho de Fenrir (lobo mitológico)**_

_**Jarl – titulo de nobreza na cultura viking, acima deles estavam apenas os reis.**_

_**Banshee – figura mitológica de pele clara e cabelos negros que anunciava a morte de um guerreiro a sua família com gritos assustadores. Também conhecidas como Anjo da Morte**_

_**Yggdrasil – arvore que divide e sustenta os nove "andares" que compõe o mundo na mitologia nórdica.**_

_**Thor – deus do trovão, conhecido por seu poderoso martelo..**_

_**Tyr – deus nórdico que perdeu a mão ao aprisionar Fenrir**_

_**Odin – deus máximo na mitologia nórdica.**_

_**Asgard – terra dos deuses**_

_**Hella, ou Hel – guardiã e soberano do submundo.**_

_**Loki – deus da trapaça que trará o Ragnarök, ou "Crepúsculo dos Deuses" ao mundo.**_

_**Nota da autora: Demorei, mas postei! Se não postasse a Mandy comia meu fígado XD. Bem, a NC entre Amadeus e Leah não quer dizer que eles serão um casal, são apenas duas criaturas carentes que estavam no lugar certo na hora certa. Addy está crescendo e é claro que isso trás complicações, ainda mais quando se é tão mimada pelos Volturi. Amadeus ainda vai ter muita dor de cabeça com ela, com Caius e Giullia. No mais, toda vez que houverem palavras estranhas tiradas da mitologia nórdica eu vou colocar no glossário, a menos que eu esqueça XD**_

_**Continuo achando que reviews são coisas adoráveis e desejáveis, então COMENTEM!**_

_**Bjux**_

_**Bee**_


	3. Conversas Alheias

_**Conversas alheias**_

_**Caius pov**_

Sim, quando se trata de Giullia sou o homem mais inseguro que já andou sobre a terra. Minha decisão foi repentina e incontrolável e antes que meus irmãos pudessem fazer qualquer coisa a respeito eu já estava deixando a Itália em direção a América. Encontra-la me esperando na porta da casa dos Cullen foi um alivio além da compreensão mortal, mas não me deixava nem um pouco confortável com a idéia dela estar próxima de Carlisle. Felizmente ela não se opôs quando eu disse que pretendia leva-la pra casa ainda naquela noite.

Fiquei particularmente satisfeito em saber que eu na era o único que desprezava a proximidade entre ela e Carlisle Cullen. A esposa do doutor estava tão satisfeita quanto eu, mas Esme Cullen era uma dama e por tanto, incapaz de expressar sua insegurança livremente. Jasper Cullen cuidou das passagens aéreas para mim e minha família, e também providenciou um passaporte falso e com a minha aparência eu poderia me passar por um albino facilmente. Bella providenciou lentes de contato para mim e algumas roupas que me dariam um aspecto mais "normal". Todos estavam extremamente empenhados em se livrar da presença Volturi.

Tratei de me arrumar em um dos quartos da casa e assim que o maldito cão fedorento entrou na casa pude sentir seu cheiro desagradável. Após minha troca de roupas decidi caminhar furtivamente pela casa e parei a uma boa distancia de onde Esme e Giullia estavam, aparentemente, conversando como duas rivais em reconhecimento. Aquilo despertou meu interesse e eu me mantive ligado ao dialogo, cuidando para que ninguém percebesse minha presença.

OH YEAH, I´LL TELL YOU SOMETHING

I THINK YOU´LL UNDERSTAND

WHEN I SAY THAT SOMETHING

I WANNA HOLD YOUR HAND

I WANNA HOLD YOUR HAND

I WANNA HOLD YOUR HAND

- Sei que está aliviada com a minha partida. – Giullia disse com calma e serenidade, como se estivesse elogiando a casa ou falando sobre o tempo – Eu não a culpo por isso e até mesmo entendo o seu ponto de vista, mas quero que entenda que nunca ouve nada entre Carlisle e eu, nada além de amizade e respeito.

- Não é necessário me dar explicações, senhora Volturi. – Esme respondeu, tentando se manter tão calma quanto Giullia, mas seus sentimentos a denunciavam terrivelmente – Confio no meu marido.

- É claro que confia. Quem não confiaria no doutor Cullen? – Giullia falou com humor, mas eu quase pude sentir uma pitada de sarcasmo nas palavras dela – É em mim que você não confia. Em mim e no que meu marido pode fazer caso desconfie de alguma coisa. – certo, ela estava muito mais analítica do que havia sido em décadas e eu me sentia um louco desequilibrado – O que eu gostaria de deixar bem claro é que eu não amo Carlisle, como pensei amar um dia. – aquilo provocou duas reações em mim, a primeira foi o ciúme instantâneo de saber que ela teve sentimentos pelo doutor enquanto eu me esforçava para conquista-la, a segunda foi alivio de saber que eu não era mais ameaçado por ele. Creio que Esme deve ter sentido a mesma coisa.

- Mas não pensou duas vezes antes de vir até aqui para vê-lo, mesmo quando sabe de tudo o que já sofremos por causa da sua família. – Esme respondeu evasiva, estava desconfortável na presença de uma fêmea que demonstrava tanta segurança. Não a culpo, eu também estava.

- E eu sei que teria feito a mesma coisa pelo bem de seus filhos. – Giullia respondeu com graça, sem demonstrar-se ofendida. – Caius sabia da minha vinda e me deu permissão para sair da Torre, coisa que eu na fazia dês da ultima vez que estivemos aqui. Ele está tão inseguro quanto você, simplesmente porque não se deu conta de que depois dos últimos seis anos, em espacial dês da chegada de Adélia, à quase um ano, eu não consigo cogitar a hipótese de deixá-lo.

- Quer dizer que a senhora demorou mais de um século para descobrir que ama o seu marido? – Esme perguntou descrente, enquanto eu me interessava cada vez mais pela conversa.

- Você parece muito surpresa para alguém que sofreu tanto quanto eu. – Giullia retrucou – Soube como foi transformada e o que passou antes de se tornar a esposa do doutor. A verdade é que não somos diferentes. Caius foi cruel, insensível e carrasco de maneiras que você nem pode imaginar. Por muito tempo a única coisa que tive dele foi à obsessão e a força, tudo muito diferente do que Carlisle sempre designou a você. – aquilo foi como uma faca no meu coração morto. Dolorido e incomodo de assimilar – Eu levei quase dois séculos pra entender que nós havíamos crescido em mundos diferentes e que eu não poderia exigir que ele amasse de acordo com aquilo que eu julgava ser amor. Mesmo porque, eu nunca tinha amado alguém até então. Tudo o que Carlisle representava para mim era uma idealização do homem perfeito, de alguém que eu gostaria de ter como companheiro. Mas depois do que Caius passou por minha causa, das coisas preciosas das quais ele estava disposto a abrir mão para me fazer feliz, eu entendi que ele era tão solitário e desesperado por alegria quanto eu. Quando ele permitiu que eu visse tudo aquilo que ele é, percebi que não havia como não ama-lo e eu teria feito isso mesmo sem Adélia. Ela foi o ultimo e o maior de todos os presentes. Depois dela eu passei a amar Caius irremediavelmente.

- Não precisa dizer essas coisas só pra tentar me deixar mais calma, segura e menos enciumada. – Esme retrucou de maneira um tanto ríspida, mas eu estava deleitado de mais com a declaração de Giullia para dar importância a isso.

- Não estou querendo nada disso. Só deixar bem claro que eu já tenho toda felicidade que sempre desejei e não tenho motivos para querer a sua. Não sou sua inimiga, Esme, e só o serei no dia em que você atentar contra minha família.

- Eu jamais faria isso. – Esme respondeu com vergonha.

- Sei que não, mas nunca se sabe quando outra fêmea vai reparar no quão atraente meu marido é. – Giullia riu sarcasticamente – Assim como Caius, não gosto de competições, a menos que eu tenha certeza de que vou ganhar. – Giullia fez uma longa pausa – Querido, sabia que em muitas culturas é falta de educação ouvir a conversa dos outros? Pode sair agora que ouviu tudo o que lhe interessava e sabe que você é o homem da minha eternidade. – se eu fosse humano eu teria corado, de tão constrangedora que era a situação. Eu não podia ser culpado, ela sabia que aquela era a minha fraqueza.

Caminhei calmamente até onde elas estavam sentadas conversando. Esme, ao invés de se sentir tão constrangida quanto eu, tentava esconder o riso. Giullia me encarou com uma expressão no mínimo debochada no rosto. Ela estava se mostrando diabólica nos últimos tempos e eu não sabia se aquilo me irritava ou me deixava ainda mais excitado. Ela era, no fim das contas, uma menina que demorou quase dois séculos para despertar de um pesadelo e queria ver toda graça da vida, o que incluía rir da minha rabugice e insegurança vez ou outra.

Ela se levantou e veio até mim, graciosa e alegre como uma manhã de primavera. Ela me beijou no rosto e passou a mão pelos meus cabelos, arrumando-os.

- Você está lindo neste terno. – ela disse no meu ouvido – Podemos ir assim que Amadeus descobrir como se coloca uma gravata.

- Então não vamos sair daqui nunca. – respondia sarcástico e em seguida falei bem baixo no ouvido dela – Você me paga por isso quando chegarmos em casa.

- Eu espero que sim. – ela respondeu no mesmo tom e aquilo me deixou louco de vontade de jogá-la sobre a mesa mais próxima e a fazer gemer por algumas horas, mas aquilo não era hora e nem lugar para isso – Vou cobrar isso de você, pode acreditar.

OH, PLEASE SAY TO ME

YOU'LL LET ME BE YOUR MAN

AND PLEASE SAY TO ME

YOU´LL LET ME HOLD YOUR HAND

NOW LET ME HOLD YOUR HAND

I WANNA HOLD YOUR HAND

_**Amadeus pov**_

AND WHEN I TOUCH YOU I FEEL HAPPY INSIDE

IT´S SUCH A FEELING

THAT MY LOVE

I CAN´T HIDE

I CAN´T HIDE

I CAN´T HIDE

Depois de meu inesperado momento com Leah, decidi que não estava disposto a voltar para a casa dos Cullen por um tempo. Andei a esmo pela floresta da reserva, sem me preocupar muito com minha própria condição de prisioneiro. Era bom sentir a natureza outra vez sem ter que pensar na vontade de Adélia. Foi então que eu me dei conta do quão insistente era aquele nome na minha cabeça.

Era como se toda minha vida tivesse perdido o sentido de uma vez e no lugar havia a imagem dela, as vontades dela, a felicidade dela. Era irritante, era autoritário e absolutamente necessário. No começo eu encarava aquilo como paternalismo bobo, mas com o passar do tempo ficou evidente que aquilo não tinha nada há ver com o sentimento que eu tinha pelos meus filhos, era algo quase doentio.

De repente eu parei. Adélia estava indo em direção a uma clareira logo adiante de onde eu estava. Aquilo seria normal se eu não tivesse sentido o cheiro de outro lobo misturado ao dela. Permaneci onde estava e ouvi quando eles pararam de correr, sem notar que eu estava próximo. Era Seth, o pirralho, quem estava junto com ela. Apurei meus ouvidos para ouvir qualquer coisa que eu julgasse minimamente importante.

- Acho que já corremos o bastante, Addy. – ele falou recuperando o fôlego, rangi meus dentes ao ouvi-lo chamando-a pelo apelido. – Por que não paramos por aqui um pouco e depois voltamos pra casa dos Cullen?

- Já está cansado? – ela falou naquele comum tom de suplica, aquele que ela usava comigo! – Nem corremos tanto assim e eu não tenho nada pra fazer lá.

- Ta bom, confesso que estou fora de forma. – Seth admitiu sua fraqueza e Adélia pareceu achar aquilo muito engraçado já que estava rindo bastante. – Por que você apanhou dele? – o suor frio desceu pela minha testa com aquela pergunta, o silencio dela não ajudou em nada.

- Por que eu disse que ele era meu. – ela falou constrangida e aquele pirralho riu.

- Acho que nenhum homem gosta de admitir que pertence a alguém, mesmo quando sabe que é verdade. – ele falou debochado e ela riu junto com ele. Uma súbita vontade de arrebentar a cara sorridente daquele pirralho me veio à cabeça, mas me controlei – Se bem que eu não acharia ruim se uma garota dissesse isso pra mim.

- Por quê? – eu podia até imaginar os enormes olhos verdes dela, arregalados daquela maneira tão inocente diante daquele comentário cheio de segundas intenções. Eu ia arrebentar aquele fedelho!

- Porque é assim que as coisas são para nós. Quando nós, lobos, achamos uma "dona" sabemos que nada poderá superar a alegria de encontrá-la. Essa coisa toda de impressão, eu nunca tive, mas quando vi acontecer com o Jake eu pensei que aquilo valia a pena. Amar alguém incondicionalmente e de uma maneira tão plena, nada poderia ser mais intenso, ou me deixar mais vivo do que achar a minha impressão.

- Todo mundo fala dessa "impressão". Eu nunca vi essa coisa. – ele riu ainda mais.

- Acho que é uma coisa que você só descobre quando se apaixona a primeira vez. Mas deve ser fantástico! – Addy riu, imaginei que fosse da cara de retardado dele.

- Então pode se impressionar comigo. Eu deixo. – um rosnado escapou pela minha garganta, felizmente eles não ouviram. Só aquele filho da mãe achou graça.

- Pode apostar que eu me impressionaria, bonitinha. – ELE TAVA PEDINDO PRA MORRER! – Mas você ainda é muito nova. Prometo que namoro você quando estiver do tamanho na Nessie, está bem?

- Você é bobo, Seth. – eu não queria mais ouvir aquilo. Aliás, eu nem mesmo sabia por que eu estava com tanta raiva. Afinal de contas, ela não era a minha impressão, já que fazer sexo com Leah me pareceu algo absolutamente certo no momento, e por tanto Addy podia gostar de quem quisesse. Isso devia ser algo bom, eu poderia me libertar dela um dia, quando ela crescesse e preferisse um certo Seth Clearwater, ao invés de um lobo rabugento que nem eu. É, eu estava feliz com aquilo, ou pelo menos estava mentindo muito bem pra mim mesmo.

Corri para a casa dos Cullen, ignorando tudo ao meu redor, apenas saboreando os efeitos de uma raiva inexplicável. Entrei na casa, ignorando todo e qualquer comentário, sem nem ao menos notar quem estava falando comigo. Subi para o quarto onde eu e Addy estávamos hospedados, peguei o maldito terno reserva que haviam colocado na minha mala e fui para o banheiro. Deixei a água cair livremente sobre mim. Pensei em Leah e no que havíamos feito num momento instintivo e como por conseqüência pensei em Addy e aquele pirralho.

Eu havia ficado com Leah porque estava com raiva do mundo e pensei que retomar alguns aspectos da minha antiga vida me faria bem. Será que Adélia estava fazendo a mesma coisa? Talvez eu não devesse ter dado aquele tapa nela , ou quem sabe aquilo foi bom para ela aprender que deve ter limites? MALDITA MENINA QUE NÃO SAI DA MINHA CABEÇA!

Saí do banho já devidamente vestido e me deparei com Addy sentada sobre a cama, usando um vestido xadrez de preto com vermelho e sapatos de verniz. Parecia uma boneca viva olhando para mim. Eu a ignorei enquanto calçava meus sapatos.

- Onde você foi? – a voz dela estava com um leve tom de ingenuidade. Aquilo me aborreceu – Procurei você na floresta e não encontrei.

- Fui dar uma volta, mas isso não é da sua conta. – respondi sem olhar na cara dela, peguei o outro sapato e comecei a calçar – Não devia ter saído sozinha.

- Seth foi comigo. Ele é tão bobão e engraçado. – ela riu sonoramente, lembrando dele.

- Então por que não me deixa ir embora e pega ele pra criar? Seria um "Totó" muito melhor do que eu. – ela então fez aquilo que eu não esperada. Se ajoelhou ao meu lado e me deu um beijo estalado na bochecha e abraçou meu pescoço bem forte. Aquilo me deixou confuso.

- Você é mais bobo do que ele. Só você pode ser meu Totó, mas se você precisa de um amigo, o Seth pode ser o "Rex", ai eu teria dois bichinho pra brincar. – de repente me senti alarmado. Ela era uma menina! Só uma menina de sete anos que não via nada de mais em ouvir um panaca qualquer dizer que seria o namorado dela quando ela crescesse. Afinal, por que eu estava com tanta raiva dos dois?

- Não preciso de um amigo, Addy. – respondi totalmente rendido ao carinho despretensioso dela – Desculpe por ter batido em você. – ela me abraçou mais forte e eu me senti bem com aquilo.

- Bom menino! – ela passou a mão pelos meus cabelos, como se estivesse acariciando um cachorro. É incrível como ele consegue me dobrar sempre!

- Vamos logo, Addy. Seu pai deve estar nos esperando pra voltarmos pra casa. – eu a peguei no colo e descemos as escadas. Eu estava mais do que pronto pra deixar a América para sempre e ficar de olho em Adélia.

AND WHEN I TOUCH YOU I FEEL HAPPY INSIDE

IT'S SUCH A FEELING

THAT MY LOVE

I CAN'T HIDE

I CAN'T HIDE

I CAN'T HIDE

Nos despedimos dos Cullen sem muita cerimônia. Sabíamos que não éramos bem vindos, não havia necessidade pra fingir nada. As únicas pessoas de quem eu sentiria falta eram Jacob e sua esposa, por questões obvias de afinidade. Depois de todas as devidas obrigações cumpridas, entramos no carro que nos levaria à Seatle e partimos rapidamente.

Eu tentei ignorar meu enjôo pelo cheiro de Giullia e Caius e a velocidade absurda do veiculo. Nunca me senti tão aliviado como quando entrei com Addy no avião rumo à Itália. Rezei silenciosamente para os meus deuses, pedindo para estar errado quanto à maneira como eu estava interpretando meus sentimentos por Adélia. Implorando para não ter tido uma impressão. Enquanto isso ela dormia no meu colo, indiferente a tudo, segurando minha mão entre as dela.

YEAH YOU GOT THAT SOMETHING

I THINK YOU'LL UNDERSTAND

WHEN I FEEL THAT SOMETHING

I WANNA HOLD YOUR HAND

I WANNA HOLD YOUR HAND

I WANNA HOLD YOUR HAND

_**Nota da Autora: Demorei mais postei! Desculpe pelo capitulo pequeno (minúsculo pra ser mais exata), mas este é um capitulo de passagem. Quando eu postar o próximo, vocês terão uma Addy já não tão pequena, nem tão inocente, pra desespero dos pais superprotetores e do próprio Amadeus.**_

_**Seth vai ter mais destaque na fic, mas vai demorar um pouquinho.**_

_**Capitulo dedicado ao Jac Vela-Negra e a Mandy, pessoas que conseguem me fazer trabalhar devido a insistência tão carinhosa XD.**_

_**Bjux**_

_**Bee**_

_**Como de praxe, comentem!**_


	4. O que o tempo trás

_**O que o tempo trás**_

_**Amadeus pov**_

_**I won't stand in your way**_

_**let your hatred grow**_

_**and she'll scream**_

_**and she'll shout**_

_**and she'll pray**_

_**and she had a name**_

_**yeah she had a name**_

Não posso deixar de negar que o tempo para aqueles que não sucumbem à morte passa de maneira diferente, mesmo para mim isso é verdade. Eu durmo, eu sonho, eu fico entediado e inevitavelmente inquieto, ao contrário daqueles que eu nasci para matar. O tempo passou para Addy também, e para todos aqueles que eu conheci na América.

A esposa de Jacob engravidou pouco tempo depois da nossa partida e aquilo lançava sobre Adélia e todo clã uma nova perspectiva. Fêmeas como ela eram férteis e como eram imortais ainda não se sabia muito sobre a quantidade de filhos que poderiam gerar durante uma vida. Um hibrido de vampiro, lobo e humano, o que exatamente seria tal criança e o que poderia ser esperado dela eram tópicos ainda nebulosos. Os Volturi não atacariam os Cullen novamente, agora o futuro do clã dependia das descobertas dos frios de olhos dourados.

Mas não foi só Renesmee quem mandou notícias de um futuro rebento. Leah, a única loba que conhecíamos até então, também estava grávida e aquilo colocava uma espécie de adaga sobre a minha cabeça. Sim, aquele filho era meu, seria uma criança forte, de pele morena, cabelos aloirados e olhos claros, ou muito branco para os padrões dos indígenas americanos, com cabelos escuros e lisos, olhos negro e ferocidade. De qualquer modo saberiam que a criança pertencia a mim e se Adélia descobrisse seria o verdadeiro caos.

Talvez estranhem a minha maneira de falar agora, mas o tempo e a solidão me deram a ocasião perfeita para repensar toda uma vida. A medida que Addy crescia eu tomava mais e mais consciência de que nossa relação ia muito além do mero dom dominador dela. Eu estava sendo tragado sem me dar conta, eu estava me rendendo sem luta e eu duvido que houvesse algum meio de igualar as minhas chances. Ela crescia assustadoramente rápido e aquilo saltava aos meus olhos junto com as formas de contornos suaves e arredondados, a boca vermelha e convidativa, a pele alva e sedosa que eu sentia entre os braços todas as noites e não podia desejar.

É aqui que eu admito que estava ficando louco por causa de uma criança, por causa de um demônio falsamente ingenuo e astuto que me dominava de maneiras que eu nunca imaginei possíveis. Ela era a minha sentença de morte sem direito a julgamento. Se Caius e Giullia descobrissem o quão afetado por ela eu estava aquilo seria o fim para mim. Ou me matariam, ou me afastariam dela, e entre estas duas opções eu sinceramente já não sabia qual era a preferível.

_**and I won't hold you back**_

_**let your anger rise**_

_**and we'll fly**_

_**and we'll fall**_

_**and we'll burn**_

_**no one will recall **_

_**no one will recall**_

Houve uma noite em particular, em que descobri o quão forte em mim era o lado animal. Antes que me julguem precipitadamente quero que entendam que quando se tem sangue animal correndo nas veias, certos atributos da vida selvagem são impossíveis de evitar ou controlar. Instinto é o mais forte deles. Instinto de sobrevivência, que me leva a atacar um filho de Hella sem pensar duas vezes; instinto de auto preservação, que faz com que eu revide toda e qualquer agressão contra mim ou contra um de meus filhos; instinto de perpetuação da espécie, exatamente o que ocasionou meu interlúdio com Leah na floresta e exatamente o que me levou a total degradação enquanto homem.

Adélia estava acordada ainda. A noite estava quente de mais para os meus padrões e eu precisava sentir um pouco de ar. A grande janela do quarto que ela ocupava no alto da Torre era a melhor opção para conseguir uma brisa fresca. Eu subi até o ultimo andar e entrei no quarto sem grande cerimônia. Foi então que notei meu erro. Ela estava de pé diante da janela, observando a cidade sonolenta e a lua parecia banhá-la com seu brilho prateado. Usava camisola fina e branca, moldando ao corpo numa precisão obscena, deixando muito pouco para a imaginação.

Seus olhos desviaram da janela e se fixaram em mim, verdes e intensos, com aquela calculada ingenuidade que parecia propor um desafio ao meu orgulho. Minha garganta secou, meus olhos se estreitaram, meu coração acelerou e eu já sentia o efeito de tanto sangue sendo bombeado pelo meu corpo. O suor na palma das mãos, a necessidade urgente de um ataque, a tensão nos músculos, o obvio desejo que eu não conseguia refrear. Meu olfato captou um aroma novo e bem distinto no ar, um aroma que vinha dela. Sua própria essência, misturada à um toque de almíscar, algo como um incenso, forte e inebriante. Ela também estava sentindo a energia fluindo entre nós, ela também estava excitada.

Os lábios dela se moveram, mas eu não consegui captar uma única palavra do que eles disseram. Minha mente já não funcionava mais como de costume, a única coisa que eu queria, precisava e teria era ela. Avancei sem medir passos ou força. Joguei-a contra a parede sem nem mesmo ter consciência disso, sem ouvir seus protestos, sem pensar nas conseqüências. Beijei-a como se daquela boca viesse a verdadeira razão para a minha vida anormalmente longa e sem sentido. O corpo pequeno dela prensado contra o meu e eu já não fazia a menor questão de esconder o efeito que ela me causava. Eu estava totalmente rígido, pulsante contra ela, quase incapaz de me conter por mais tempo. Era irrefreável, poderoso de mais, eu já não era um homem. Eu não passava de um animal no cio.

Sem nenhum esforço rasguei a camisola que ela usava, como se não passasse de um véu feito de nuvens. Minhas mãos avançaram sobre os seios dela, com força e descuido, com vontade pura e simples. Eu queria o gosto dela na minha boca, o gosto incomum daquela pele de cheiro doce e apelativo. Lambi pescoço, ombros, seios, mordisquei, suguei, apalpei. Eu não ouvia nada, eu não queria mais nada além de estar dentro dela e morrer lá, sentindo a força de todo aquele desejo prometido e profetizado dês daquela maldita viagem.

Me larga! - ouvi a voz dela meio desesperada, mas não captei o significado – Está me machucando! - um grito irritante, nada mais que isso. - Amadeus, me larga! - era uma ordem, tinha tom de ordem, mas pela primeira vez aquilo não fez efeito. Antes de obedecer à qualquer ordem, eu obedecia aos meus instintos.

Cala a boca! - rosnei contra a pele do pescoço dela, agarrando-a ainda mais forte contra o meu corpo enquanto eu desabotoava minha calça.

Não faça isso! - ela suplicava. Era a primeira vez que eu a via pedir ou implorar por alguma coisa. Pela primeira vez ela estava subordinada à minha vontade. Puxei os cabelos da nuca dela com vontade fazendo-a gritar ainda mais alto.

Isso, grita mais! - minha voz mais parecia um rosnado – Grita mais porque é isso o que você quer! - uma de minhas mão alcançou a intimidade dela, enfiei dois dedos de uma vez, sentido-a quente, úmida e absolutamente apertada. Me dava tesão só de imaginar a sensação de estar dentro dela por inteiro.

Me solta! -mais um protesto dela, mas desta vez havia um inegável gemido de prazer nele.

Só depois que eu ouvir você gemer e gritar até seus pulmões falharem. - mordi o pescoço dela e o suguei com vontade em seguida. Aquilo deixaria marca. - De hoje não passa, sua fedelha mimada. Você queria brincar? Então vamos brincar DO MEU JEITO!

O que aconteceu depois disso foi muito rápido. Num minuto eu estava agarrado a ela, incapaz de conter a fera dentro de mim e no outro eu era arremessado contra a parede oposta a ela. Um par de olhos vermelhos me encaravam furiosos enquanto um par de presas reluzia, sedento pelo meu pescoço. Dedos frios e indestrutíveis se fechavam ao redor do meu pescoço, sufocando-me. Caius me olhava com uma promessa assassina e silenciosa. Vi de relance Giullia cercar Adélia com seus braços de mármore de forma protetora. O cheiro dela ainda estava impregnado em mim e se não fosse por Caius eu estaria avançando novamente contra ela, mas desta vez seria serviço completo.

Giullia estava gritando qualquer coisa histericamente, mas tanto a falta de ar quanto o desejo de ter Adélia imediatamente estavam me deixando inconsciente. Caius me soltou e eu cai meio inconsciente no chão, o tempo que eu tive para tentar entender o que estava acontecendo foi muito pouco. Logo veio a dor escruciante e enlouquecedora que os poderes de Jane causavam. Eu me contorcia, gritava e ainda assim havia uma parte de mim que ainda queria Adélia, uma parte assustadoramente forte.

Imagino que eu estivesse com muita sorte ou coisa parecida, porque em dado momento a dor parou e eu senti que meus pés e braços eram acorrentados contra uma parede de pedra escura e úmida. O cheiro de mofo era quase insuportável. Meus olhos se abriram e eu pude vislumbrar o lugar, eram as masmorras da Torre. Caius estava diante de mim enquanto Jane e Demetri deixavam o lugar. Ele andou de um lado a outro da cela, me encarando com fúria, medindo seu adversário abatido em circunstâncias tão degradantes. Meus dentes trincaram e Caius rosnou para mim.

Eu mataria você neste instante se isso não significasse a morte da minha filha também! - ele vociferou.

Relaxe, não estou disposto a morrer sem dar a ela um belo orgasmo antes. - Caius rugiu diante do meu tom debochado.

NÃO TESTE A MINHA PACIÊNCIA! - ele berrou, sua voz ecoava contra as paredes de pedra – Eu não sou cego, nem idiota! Estou vendo a cada dia que passa o quão forte está se tornando esta relação entre vocês. Você esconde seu desejo muito mal para alguém que tem cento e cinqüenta anos.

Talvez seja porque eu NÃO ESCONDO! - rosnei de volta – É parte do que eu sou! Não há controle sobre isso, é como acontece com vocês durante uma caçada! INSTINTO!

Vou ensinar você a controlar seus instinto, seu cachorro imundo! - ele voou contra mim, me estrangulando novamente.

Tudo isso é... - era difícil falar com ele apertando minha garganta – Medo de ter um neto?

Isso não vai acontecer! - ele disse entredentes.

Pode apostar! - revidei com mais força a medida que ele me permitia respirar – Você ainda vai ver a barriga dela cheia com um filho meu! Um belo mestiço de lobo, vampiro e humano! Neto do homem que você matou no norte à quase oitenta anos!

Eu morrerei antes de ver este dia chegar! - Caius me deu as costas caminhando em direção a saída da cela.

Então pode apostar que seus dias estão contados, Caius Volturi! - foi a ultima ameaça contra ele. Depois daquele dia, Caius nunca mais me daria as costas e eu nunca mais seria o animal de estimação daquele maldito clã.

_**this is the last time I'll abandon you**_

_**and this is the last time I'll forget you**_

_**I wish I could**_

O tempo passou arrastado enquanto eu estava naquela cela. Eu não sabia como ou porquê, mas aquelas algemas realmente conseguiram me deter. Comendo pouco, sem nada para fazer, o que me restava era pensar na vida e inevitavelmente pensar em Adélia.

Lembrei dos meus filhos, Kriven, Wolfgang, Adolf e Eric. Eram bons garotos, mesmo que nenhum tivesse um gênio lá muito bom. Eu sentia falta de cada um deles. Sentia falta da aparente frieza e racionalidade de Kriven, mesmo sabendo que ele era extremamente vulnerável quando se tratava de sua família. Sentia falta da teimosia de Wolfgang e de seu pavio curto. Sentia falta de Adolf e suas anedotas e piadas infames, mesmo sabendo que numa situação crítica ele era o mais competente para negociar. E meu pequeno Eric, que agora deveria ter cerca de dez anos e eu não o tinha visto crescer, me lembrava apenas dele tentando dar seus primeiros passos.

E agora tinha o filho de Leah. Eu não tive informações sobre o nascimento, sexo ou qualquer outra coisa. Eu estava naturalmente curioso para saber o que havia acontecido com ela e a criança. Mais um filho meu. Quantos mais eu ainda teria nesta vida? Com quantas mulheres diferentes? Para a primeira pergunta eu não tinha resposta, mas para a segunda sim. Só Adélia carregaria meus filhos de agora em diante, só ela poderia domar a fera em mim, só ela me faria feliz.

Dias e mais dias, horas e mais horas, minutos e mais minutos e tudo o que eu fazia era pensar nela. Tudo o que eu conseguia fazer era desejar dormir abraçado àquela menina que me fez perder o juízo, mas eu não tinha certeza se me controlaria.

Ouvi o barulho da fechadura da cela sendo aberta. Não dei muita importância. Devia ser algum vampiro de baixo escalão me levando aquela lavagem que eles chamavam de comida. Ou a porta ser fechada e o barulho de passos leves contra o chão de pedra, mas o que me despertou de minha letargia foi o cheiro único e inesquecível. O aroma doce, almiscarado, inebriante que só um ser neste mundo tinha. Imediatamente senti o desejo crescer em mim. A fera havia despertado outra vez.

Ela ficou parada diante de mim, me encarando com aqueles olhos curiosos e falsamente inocentes. Ela usava saia de pregas xadrez, blusa branca e justa, sapatos de boneca e os cabelos estavam soltos. Os lábios vermelhos me desafiavam, pareciam zombar de mim e minha impossibilidade de toma-los nos meus.

Veio debochar de mim, Adélia? - a fera dentro de mim disse debochada e venenosa. - Veio ver como um animal é tratado?

Não. - ela disse enquanto suas bochechas coravam. Imaginei a textura da pele e o calor dela contra a minha. - Vim pedir desculpas...Por ter feito isso com você.

Não me venha com esse teatrinho agora! - rosnei – Você sempre teve prazer em me ver atado e subordinado a você! E quem diria, agora você se deparou com uma parte minha que você não pode controlar e agora está morrendo de medo!

O que eu posso fazer, Deus? - uma lágrima teimosa escorreu pelo canto dos olhos dela – Me diga o que fazer para não ver você sofrendo aqui! - um riso insinuante se desenhou nos meus lábios.

Você sabe o que tem que fazer. - minha voz saiu perigosa e ela recuou um passo – Venha aqui, Adélia! - era como seu eu fosse o mestre agora. Ela foi até mim obediente. - Quero você de joelhos. Agora! - mais uma vez ela obedeceu. Adélia se ajoelhou diante de mim e eu já ansiava por ela. - Você sabe o que eu quero agora. Sabe do que eu preciso.

_**look to the stars**_

_**let hope burn in your eyes**_

_**and we'll love**_

_**and we'll hope**_

_**and we'll die**_

_**all to no avail**_

_**all to no avail**_

Ela não disse nada, apenas aceitou o que eu estava impondo. Ela desceu as minhas calças com cuidado. As bochechas vermelhas, o lábio tremulo a excitação de um momento inevitável. Eu já estava mais do que rígido, eu precisava dela imediatamente.

Adélia passou a língua pelos lábios vermelhos e em seguida pelo meu pênis, me deixando louco de desejo. Com cuidado ela colocou a boca ao redor sugando, acariciando, me fazendo gemer alto e perder o foco de tudo ao meu redor. Lentamente, me torturando, me manipulando. O ritmo aumentou e eu estava sentindo minhas pernas fraquejarem. Ela ia me matar, cedo ou tarde eu não seria mais o mesmo por causa dela! Por fim não agüentei mais. Gozei dentro da boca dela e a vi engolir cada minima gota e limpar os cantos dos lábios.

Melhor assim? - ela me perguntou enquanto seus olhos sorriam travessos pra mim.

Se você acha que isso é o bastante pra me satisfazer, experimente me soltar destas algemas! - rosnei mais uma vez, ainda sentindo os efeitos do orgasmo. Ela se levantou, desabotoou a blusa que usava e a retirou por completo em seguida. Ela retirou o top que usava por baixo, deixando os seios totalmente à mostra. Adélia colou seu corpo no meu, me causando arrepios e me excitando mais uma vez, em seguida soltou as algemas dos meus braços, e descendo colada a mim ela alcançou as algemas dos pés e as soltou.

Eu a puxei pelos cabelos da nuca até que estivesse com os lábios na altura dos meus. Ela não disse nada, apenas me encarou com curiosidade. Eu a beijei com voracidade e força. Joguei-a contra a parede de pedra, sentindo seu corpo quente junto do meu, excitada e convidativa. Ela correspondia em igual intensidade, me desejava também. Num movimento rápido ela enlaçou minha cintura com suas pernas e eu a mantive suspensa, ainda apoiada contra a parede.

Aquela demônia não estava usando nada de baixo daquela saia minuscula, o que me deixou ainda mais louco e urgente para estar dentro dela de uma vez. Ela estava totalmente molhada, meu pênis roçava contra a entrada dela tornado tudo mais torturante para nós dois. Sem aviso eu a penetrei de uma única vez, sem medir força, sem o menor cuidado, fazendo-a gritar de dor.

Gostava de ouvi-la gritando, precisava ouvi-la gritando mais. Os movimentos eram bruscos, fortes e ritmados. Ela arranhava minhas costas, gemia, mordia meus lábios me tirando sangue. Sem cuidado, sem pudor, sem nada além de paixão desmedida e louca. Mais uma vez eu cheguei ao limite e a inundei . Adélia gemeu ainda mais alto alcançando o orgasmo em seguida, mas antes mesmo que ela pudesse se recuperar, eu a desci e virei de costas pra mim.

Encaixei meu quadril contra o dela e a penetrei por trás, exatamente como havia feito antes. Ela gritou ainda mais alto, lágrimas escorreram pelo canto dos olhos dela de dor.

Esqueci de dizer que eu me recupero muito rápido. - eu disse ao ouvido dela, me movendo sinuosamente enquanto ela arranhava a parede de pedra contra a qual eu a mantinha – Grita, Adélia! - e ela gritou a medida que eu a estocava – Eu sou o seu mestre agora.

Nunca! - ela disse teimosa, agora gemendo e sentindo prazer com meu jeito agressivo.

Sou sim. - mais rápido – Você é minha! - lambi seu pescoço enquanto sentia que meu limite se aproximava novamente – Só minha....Haaaaaaaah! - finalmente atingi o ápice pela terceira vez naquela noite. Com uma de minhas mãos massageei o clitóris dela para que ela também sentisse aquele prazer e ela sentiu apenas alguns segundos depois. Beijei a nuca dela e mordisquei o lóbulo da orelha. Ela ainda estava tonta e provavelmente muito cansada – Minha, Addy.

_**this is the last time I'll abandon you**_

_**and this is the last time I'll forget you**_

_**I wish I could**_

Adormecemos ali, numa cela imunda, nos braços um do outro. Antes que possam me repreender por qualquer ato, tentem entender que há partes em mim que eu não consigo controlar. A compulsão por ela é parte disso de uma maneira imperativa. Se fosse o Amadeus no controle tudo teria sido muito diferente, eu pelo menos teria tido algum cuidado, mas a fera dentro de mim viveu indignada por anos, sendo controlada por Adélia e seus caprichos. A fera tinha ódio por ser prisioneira, ódio por não conseguir negar nada à Addy, ódio porque aquela menina tão desejada era em parte algo que eu nasci para matar.

Depois de tudo eu me sentia monstruoso. Eu a encarei ainda adormecida e tive nojo de mim, do que eu havia feito com ela. Ela era uma menina! Em muitos aspectos uma criança que não tinha consciência do tipo de perigo que estava correndo quando eu não conseguia controlar aquele animal que vivia em mim! Eu aceitaria a morte de bom grado naquele momento. Eu queria fugir dela e de mim!

O que estava acontecendo comigo?! O que eu estava me tornando? Aquele não era Amadeus, não podia ser! Eu estava me esquecendo de quem eu era! E eu acabaria fazendo Addy sofre o inferno dentro daquela Torre.

Eu precisava ir embora. Eu precisava voltar a ser Amadeus, antes que aquela fera matasse a mim e o que Adélia sentia por mim. Eu precisava ir embora e por mais que me doesse, eu fui. Eu fui e deixei meu coração naquela cela, preso nas mãos de Adélia.

_**this is the last time I'll abandon you**_

_**and this is the last time I'll forget you**_

_**I wish I could**_

_**I wish I could**_

_**Nota da Autora: Milagres acontecem! Capitulo feito e postado no mesmo dia! E este ficou bruto! Agora sim a história toma corpo e podem apostar que vai ter muita coisa pra manter todos vocês colados na cadeira enquanto estiverem lendo!Bjux pra quem comentou até agora. Saibam que é por causa desses comentários que eu tenho ânimo pra escrever.**_

_**Espero que gostem e comentem mais *.***_

_**Bjux MELIGUEM!**_


	5. Laços que não se quebram

_**Laços que não se quebram**_

_**Se toda nossa vida não fosse mais que um sonho, fantástica pose de cobiça.**_

_**Então nós deveríamos ceder nossas jóias ao mar,**_

_**Pois diamantes parecem ser**_

_**Apenas cacos de vidro para mim.**_

_**Caius pov**_

Por tudo o que eu fiz nesta vida infinita e diabólica, creio que seja justo aos olhos dos deuses que eu seja punido de alguma forma realmente grandiosa. Giullia me amava, e isso era um bônus pelo qual eu nunca poderia esperar. Então penso que aquilo era mesmo a justiça tardia agindo sobre mim.

Adélia estava caída no chão da cela vazia, nua e absolutamente impregnada pelo cheiro desagradável, para não dizer fétido, daquele animal asqueroso. Ele era uma criatura de palavra e sua vingança era poderosa e cruel. Para todos os efeitos era a minha filha quem estava ali, abandonada, depois de ter sido vitima de um acesso de luxúria. Ambos eram culpados, ambos eram passíveis de punição, mas eu não ergueria a mão contra o meu milagre. Com tudo, não pude deixar de sentir nojo pela traição baixa de Adélia, pela pouca consideração que ela teve conosco depois de tudo o que fizemos por ela.

Não consegui ficar ali, olhando para ela. Ordenei a Felix que a leva-se para o seu quarto e a trancasse lá. Pedir descrição dentro daquela clã era inútil, Aro acabaria sabendo e haveria muito pouco para arquitetar uma defesa para a minha filha. Deixei a cela e acabei encontrando com Giullia no corredor superior. Não demorou muito para que ela descobrisse o que havia acontecido. Imagino que minha devesse estar péssima, porque ela logo se atirou na minha frente suplicando por piedade, como se eu fosse capaz de ferir algo que eu amava tanto, algo que havia me salvado daquela escuridão infinita que era a minha existência.

- Por favor, Caius! – Giullia estaria chorando se pudesse – Tenha piedade dela! Ela é só uma criança!

- Sim, uma criança ingrata e desobediente! – minha voz saiu fria e dolorida. Giullia me abraçou com força.

- É nossa filha ainda! – ela me lembrava de um fato óbvio e inesquecível – Seja razoável!

- Pergunte à ela se ela foi razoável quando se deitou com aquele cachorro sarnento! – eu disse entre dentes. – Não olhe para mim como se eu ainda fosse um ser desalmado e insensível, Giullia! Ela é como você! As duas são preciosas de mais para mim e não sou merecedor de nenhuma, as duas me feriram de todas as maneiras possíveis e eu só posso crer que eu mereço cada uma dessas dores. Eu não farei nada contra Adélia, mas não me peça para aceitar com serenidade o que aconteceu entre eles. Isso está além da minha natureza.

- Obrigada, Caius! – Giullia caiu prostrada aos meus pés, se agarrando à minha capa – Sou eternamente grata a você, amor.

- Levante-se! – ordenei e abri os braços para recebê-la. A abracei com força – Eu ainda posso morrer de tanto amor e de tanta decepção. Mas penso que tive muito mais alegrias do que me era de direito ter. Ela fica aos seus cuidados de agora pra frente, mas eu duvido que Aro aceite o descuido dela.

- Acha que ele fará algum mal à ela? – Giullia questionou lamuriosa.

- Acho provável que ele exija punição. Talvez ela seja torturada por Jane. – minha esposa soltou uma exclamação de pânico.

- Ela não pode ficar aqui. Não permitirei que toquem nela. – Giullia afirmou convicta.

- Eu o convencerei a exilá-la. Me parece a melhor solução no momento. – suspirei sentindo uma dor ilusória passar pelo meu peito – É este o destino dos pais, sofre pelos filhos e protegê-los.

- Eu a mandarei para Carlisle. – Giullia disse imediatamente. Meus dentes trincaram em reflexo. O nome e a idéia ainda não me agradavam, mas eu concordava que as opções eram poucas – Eles saberão ajudá-la e nunca se negariam a isso. Ela gosta de Renesmee e dos outros lobos também, se é da natureza dela esta atração por eles é mais do que hora de aceitarmos isso.

- Tem razão. Faça isso. – ordenei sem grande entusiasmo. Giullia me encarou longamente – O que é?

- Vai se despedir dela? – ela me questionou com seus olhos vermelhos brilhando. Aquilo doeu muito no meu coração frio.

- Não devia, mas vou. – respondi por fim – De uma maneira torta e incompreensível, ela também é parte de mim e eu vou sentir muita falta dela aqui. É hora da nossa criança voar com suas próprias asas, mas eu queria que isso tivesse demorado mais para chegar.

Ficamos mudos e logo Giullia foi atrás de Adélia, enquanto eu enfrentaria Aro. Meu irmão já me esperava com um semblante grave no rosto milenar, mas havia ali um tom de conformismo. Talvez aquela fosse a sentença que esperamos seis anos para ouvir, conformados com a idéia de que não haveria perdão no fim das contas.

Aro me estendeu sua mão para que eu a tocasse. Algo tão normal e tão corriqueiro. Eu sabia o que ele veria e sabia que não ia gostar, mas há momentos que por mais que a tragédia seja grande nós simplesmente não conseguimos desviar os olhos dela. Ele viu tudo, cada detalhe, cada cheiro, cada cor, e em seguida soltou minha mãe com cara de nojo e desgosto.

Silêncio entre nós por longos minutos. Ambos feridos pelo fato e por nossos próprios preconceitos. Marcus apareceu em seguida e não acrescentou palavras ao dialogo mudo. Sentou-se em seu próprio trono e manteve os olhos baixos e tristes.

- Não é como se isso fosse uma grande surpresa para nós, não é mesmo? – Aro disse num tom amargurado – Mas acho que esperança é algo que não morre, mesmo dentro de nós, imortais.

- Qual é sua decisão, irmão? – eu perguntei desconfiado de tamanha tristeza.

- Eu vi muito bem o que está disposto a fazer se eu decidir puni-la e digo que não quero guerra ente nós. – Aro falou politicamente – Preciso de você e de Giullia ao meu lado e mesmo que não precisasse, eu salvei Adélia com minhas próprias mãos e lhe permiti viver. Amo aquela diabinha como se fosse também minha filha e por mais que a decepção seja grande eu não consigo pensar em fazer-lhe algum mal.

- Eu alertei a vocês sobre os sentimentos deles. – Marcus se pronunciou desgostoso – Ninguém pareceu ouvir. Ficou tudo muito forte, muito difícil de controlar! Ele ainda resistiu bastante no lado físico, mas isso não importa tanto. Ele se foi, idiota. Ainda não entendeu que longe dela vai sofrer o inferno.

- E quanto à ela? – perguntei receoso. O que eu entendia sobre os sentimentos da minha filha? Eu mal conseguia suportar a idéia de que ela estava atada ao meu inimigo natural de maneira irremediável!

- Ela não ficará nada melhor que ele. Tudo o que se pode esperar é que ele perceba logo e volte, ou que ela corra atrás dele. – Marcus deduziu. – Ele se transformou assim que se desvencilhou dos guardas. Está correndo como um louco, rumo ao extremo norte. Não é difícil de deduzir que ele esteja correndo de volta para o bando dele.

- Como Giullia sugeriu, acho melhor Adélia ir para a América. – Aro disse conformado – Lá ela poderá aprender um pouco mais sobre tudo o que está acontecendo e quem sabe os Cullen possam ajudar a encontrá-lo. – eu assenti com a cabeça.

- Só podemos esperar que nada mais grave surja desse acidente. – Marcus murmurou quase inaudível.

- O que quer dizer? – eu perguntei.

- Tomara que ela não tenha engravidado. – Marcos verbalizou nosso maior temor. Diante disso, tudo o que eu podia fazer era esperar que Amadeus tivesse alguma consciência e volta-se logo. Eu tinha um péssimo pressentimento quanto ao que minha filha passaria.

_**Amadeus pov**_

_**Então ela disse que não podia acreditar.**_

_**A genialidade só aparece com as tempestades de legendárias línguas estrangeiras.**_

_**Olhos ágeis, e pulmões inundados.**_

_**A trovoada noroeste envia seu amor.**_

Antes que me condenem pelo meu ato covarde e desesperado, ouçam apenas a minha confissão sincera de que cada passo que eu dei em direção à minha antiga casa parecia perfurar meu coração com uma lâmina quente. Para aliviar a minha dor apenas o vento frio contra o meu pelo e as lembranças vagas de tempos mais simples.

Lembrava dela sorrindo ainda criança, enquanto dormia aninhada no meu braço e mexendo no meu cabelo. Na época eu pensava nela como uma filha, já que ela aparentava ter a mesma idade que Eric. Depois as risadas toda manhã quando ela me acordava e eu estava mal humorado. As vezes em que brigamos por coisas bobas e sem importância e inevitavelmente a sensação de ser picado por milhares de formigas toda vez que ela me dava uma ordem.

Tive ódio de mim todas as vezes que me lembrei daquela maldita noite dentro da cela, mas ainda havia uma parte minha que simplesmente não via nada de errado em estar com ela. Estranhamente certo e necessário, a despeito de tudo aquilo que eu pensava anteriormente. A medida que o tempo ficava mais frio ao meu redor é que eu percebia que estava me aproximando de casa, já que eu não estava fazendo questão de medir o tempo ou prestando atenção no caminho como deveria.

Eu ouvia dentro de minha cabeça um murmurio agitado ocasionalmente e a medida que a distância entre mim e meu território diminuía essa conversa ficava mais clara. Eram meus filhos que me guiavam com aquela barulheira infernal para que eu não errasse a direção. Depois de duas semanas correndo exaustivamente eu finalmente avistei entre carvalhos e pinheiros milenares três lobos gigantes me encarando. Eu estava em casa, mas estranhamente aquilo não me acalmou.

Eles vieram até mim, me cercaram, cheiraram, resmungaram, mas dentro de suas mentes havia apenas uma alegria genuína por eu estar de volta. Eu era o alfa de novo e Kriven estava satisfeito por me passar a incumbência de novo. Passa a euforia momentânea, fomos todos para a vila onde meus filhos moravam.

Uma vez de volta a forma humana eu fui recebido na casa de Kriven, meu filho mais velho. Sua esposa me recebeu muito bem e para o meu espanto eu era avô de um menino de três anos. Wolfgang seria pai em breve e eu tinha a sensação de que talvez dele viesse a primeira garotinha na família. Adolf continuava solteiro e perfeitamente incapaz de pensar em levar a vida ao lado de uma única mulher. Os meus três filhos mais velhos me receberam como se eu jamais tivesse partido, como se eu merecesse respeito e carinho, o que era um engano.

Veio de Eric a pior reação. Tanto tempo longe tornava aquilo natural. Imagino que fosse difícil pra ele ver um homem que mais se parecia com seus irmãos mais velhos do que com a idéia que ele tinha de um pai. A relação entre nós seria fria por um bom tempo, até que nos acostumássemos um com o outro. Durante a minha ausência, foi Kriven quem fez o papel de pai e entre os dois havia uma ligação muito forte.

Evidentemente, eu me sentia orgulhoso e parcialmente satisfeito por revê-los. Era como se eu nunca tivesse saído de lá. Como se eu nunca tivesse vivido sobre o domínio de Adélia, mas por mais que uma parte de mim tentasse ignorar o passado, meu coração insistia em me dizer que eu jamais seria o mesmo Amadeus de antes. Eu jamais a esqueceria.

A sensação de inadequação veio com o tempo de convivência. Meus filhos logo notaram o quão distante de tudo eu estava, o quão frio eu havia me tornado. Eu observava toda alegria que eles tinham construído ao longo da vida, suas esposas, suas casas, suas conquistas merecidas e a união entre todos eles. Era como se não houvesse lugar para mim ali, entre aqueles a quem dei vida, e então a dor maciça voltou, como um câncer que me corroía.

Eu me isolava do resto do bando, me mantendo na floresta o máximo possível. Era entre as árvores e no som do vento que eu buscava alguma espécie de alívio para a minha falta de perspectiva. Céus, eu estava enlouquecendo de saudades.

_**Adélia pov**_

_**Hey Lua, por favor se esqueça de cair.**_

_**Hey Lua, não venha abaixo.**_

_**Cana de açúcar, na plácida manhã.**_

_**Cata-ventos, meu único e solitário.**_

Eu acordei no meu quarto, coberta apenas pela roupa de cama. Aos poucos retomei a consciência do que havia acontecido na noite passada dentro da cela e uma onda de pânico se apoderou de mim. A esta altura todos dentro da Torre estavam sabendo, inclusive meus pais.

Meu tempo para pensar não foi muito, logo ouvi a porta se abrindo e ergui a cabeça para fitar a gloriosa imagem de minha mãe. Como de costume ela usava preto, seus olhos vermelhos cintilavam e os cabelos escuros contrastavam fortemente com a pele de alabastro. No rosto a mesma expressão melancólica que eu me recordava dês do momento em que ela me pegou nos braços pela primeira vez, como se eu fosse algum tipo de tesouro. Mas desta vez havia mais do que melancolia, havia notas de pânico naquele rosto perfeito.

Pânico, reprovação, desgosto e uma tristeza profunda de mais mesmo para alguém cujo coração não batia a mais de trezentos anos. Ela se sentou ao meu lado na cama e me abraçou forte. Não importava o que eu fizesse, ou que não houvesse nenhum laço de sangue entre nós, Giullia Volturi era e sempre seria minha mãe amorosa, super-protetora e indulgente. Nos atos desesperados dela eu soube que ela já estava ciente do meu descuido e que a minha sentença já estava dada. Tremi de medo por mim e por ele.

Minha mãe ergueu meu rosto para que eu a encarasse. Eramos parecidas de uma maneira assustadora e milagrosa. Os mesmos cabelos escuros, a mesma pele clara, contorno de lábios, jeito de rir e de chorar, mesmo que para ela fosse fisicamente impossível. Ela soltou um suspiro dolorido e pesaroso, afagou meu rosto com sua mão gélida e bondosa. Como eu a amava! Como eu gostaria de não ver aquela dor em seus olhos.

- Você vai para a América, querida. Para Forks. - minha mãe disse, tentando sorrir para mim sem grande sucesso. Meus olhos se arregalaram.

- Por que?! Forks! - eu exclamei como uma adolescente boba e minha mãe me lançou um olhar duro.

- Você sabe muito bem o que fez! - ela disse severamente, mas logo seu semblante voltou a entristecer – Seu pai está muito desapontado, pra não dizer furioso com você. Seus tios não estão muito melhor que ele. Você tem sorte de estar sendo mandada pra Forks, enquanto Jane está descontrolada por ter perdido a chance de te dar uma lição. - ela continuou seu discurso e eu via o quão doloroso era para ela pronunciar cada palavra – Os Cullen vão recebê-la, vai rever Renesmee, Jacob e os outros. Use essa oportunidade pra aprender um pouco sobre si e sobre tudo o que envolve o seu dom.

- O que fizeram com ele? - por mais que a culpa pesasse sobre mim, eu não conseguia deixar de pensar nele e no que aconteceria. Minha mãe parou por um minuto e eu pude ver a dúvida se formando em seus olhos.

- Ele não está na Torre, querida. - o ar deixou meu corpo e minha cabeça rodou com aquelas palavras. O que aquilo significava? - Ele não foi encontrado nem na cela, nem em lugar algum da Torre. Demetri diz que foi para o extremo norte.

- Eu vou até ele! - dei um salto da cama ignorando minha nudez e a cara chocada de minha mãe – Ele não pode estar longe. Ir até a Noruega e de lá procurá-lo pelas florestas.

- Filha, ele deixou você. - minha mãe disse pesarosa e ouvir aquela dura realidade cravou dentro do meu peito uma adaga em chamas – A verdade é que ele é uma criatura instável e cheia de ódio por nós. Ele usou você, filha. Pra nos atingir!

- NÃO! - gritei em meio as lágrimas, sentindo a dor lancinante assolando meu corpo e meu coração - É MENTIRA! Diga que é mentira, mãe! - eu implorei me agarrando a ela com todas as minhas forças. Ela me abraçou forte, passando a mão pela minha cabeça. - Ele não pode!

- Filha, aconteceu e eu não sei dizer porque. - ela tentava me acalmar – Vá até Carlisle, quem sabe ele tenha respostas para você.

- Eu preciso dele, mãe! - eu chorava convulsivamente – Ele é a minha vida em outro corpo, meu coração bate no peito dele.

- Queria poder dizer que entendo, meu bem. Juro que queria entender. - de algum modo eu sobrevivi aquele primeiro momento, mas não sem uma dor enorme.

Eu embarquei para a América acompanhada de Felix e minha mãe. Ela conseguiu autorização mais uma vez para me levar até os Cullen enquanto eu mais parecia uma casca oca do que um dias havia sido a princesa mestiça de Volterra. Respirar doía, falar doía e meu alento e desespero era poder pensar nele a todo segundo. Não sei quanto tempo passou entre minha partida da Itália e minha chegada em Seatle e depois Port Angeles, por fim uma viagem de carro até a nublada cidadezinha de Forks.

Fora dos limites da cidade, escondia numa trilha pouco usada, estava a casa branca, exatamente como eu me lembrava. Meu exílio, minha prisão. O carro estacionou e logo surgiram na soleira da porta duas figuras familiares. Renesmee usava um avental sobre a roupa clara e ao lado dela Jacob permanecia como uma muralha. Durante minha curta vida era aquele o sonho que eu tinha para mim. Uma casa branca, um jardim florido e ele do meu lado, o meu Deus, mas agora não havia nada.

Surgiram então duas crianças atrás dela com seus olhos desconfiados. Era lindas, um casal de olhos castanhos, pele morena para os meus padrões e cabelos lisos e avermelhados. Como num reflexo levei minha mão à barriga e senti meu sangue gelar.

Renesmee veio até nós. Não ouvi o que ela disse à minha mãe, só sei que descemos todos do carro e Felix tirou as malas do porta-malas. Minha mãe me abraçou com força e beijou meu rosto, mas minha consciência registrava tudo vagamente.

- Você vai ficar bem, querida. - ela disse ao meu ouvido – Volto para buscar você assim que seus tios e seu pai estiverem mais conformados.

- Eu quero ele, mãe... - as lágrimas voltaram.

- Eu sei. - foi a única coisa que ela disse – Cuide dela por mim, senhora Black. Adeus, meu bebê. Vejo você em seus sonhos, querida. - minha mãe me deu as costas e entrou novamente no carro. O Mercedez arrancou e eu desabei no chão soluçando em meio às lágrimas. Renesmee veio até mim e me abraçou.

- Eu sei que dói, mas nós vamos ajudar você. - ela disse no meu ouvido – Jacob e meu pai estão unindo habilidades para procurá-lo, vamos buscar a resposta pra tudo isso. Você vai ver. - uma das crianças parou na minha frente e com suas mãozinhas enxugou minhas lágrimas, pousando-as em seguida sobre a minha barriga.

- Moça, você não pode chorar tanto. - a garotinha disse pra mim – O bebê não consegue dormir assim. - eu fiquei muda de repente, sentindo mais uma onda de pânico em mim. Renesmee não disse nada, apenas me abraçou mais forte.

_**A tinta escorre pela página, os dias se esvaem.**_

_**Olhe novamente para os pés planos e para aquele joelho curvo.**_

_**Eu senti falta de sua pele quando você estava no leste.**_

_**Você bateu seus calcanhares e torceu por mim.**_

_**Amadeus pov**_

O tempo passou de uma maneira irritantemente lenta e tudo o que eu conseguia fazer era me isolar do mundo, enlouquecer meus filhos e pensar em Adélia. Imagino que passar mais que meia hora ao meu lado fosse um martírio para os garotos e não dá pra culpá-los por isso. Eu estava insuportável e potencialmente morto.

Me esconder entre os pinheiros da floresta me fazia bem. O cheiro de musgo e o verde da primavera me acalmavam, talvez porque o verde era exatamente o mesmo dos olhos dela. O som do vento soprando entre os galhos e folhas me traziam lembranças mais brandas de quando os meninos e eu corríamos por ali e de como eu gostava da sensação de me sentir livre. Mas isso era algo que eu não sentia a muito tempo, nem mesmo agora que eu estava de volta.

Pensei também no bando de Forks e em suas lendas sem sentido. Em como eu tentava negar a idéia da impressão, que agora já não me parecia nem um pouco absurda. Talvez eu estivesse mesmo atado a ela e por algum motivo incoerente da minha cabeça confusa eu havia fugido dela na esperança de provar que todos estavam errados. Cada segundo era doloroso e lento. Cada segundo longe dela era sinonimo de sofrimento.

Jacob tentou me avisar na época. Era irônica a nossa semelhança, mas eu não o via sofrendo pelo rumo que sua vida havia tomado no momento em que ele teve a impressão. Era exatamente o contrário para ele e sua esposa. A garota igual à Adélia tinha dons, também era uma mestiça, filha de Hella, mas Jacob a venerava e vivia em função da felicidade dela e no fim das contas tudo o que eu fiz nos últimos seis anos foi tentar fazer Addy feliz.

Cheguei a pensar que seria bom voltar a América para reencontrar o jarl de pele vermelha, mas admitir minha fraqueza seria degradante de mais e eu não estava disposto a encontrar com Leah, ou o irmão dela.

Podem me chamar de rancoroso, mas eu ainda não suportava a idéia de Seth Clearwater ter falado tantas coisas idiotas para Addy. "Pode apostar que eu me impressionaria, bonitinha." e " Mas você ainda é muito nova. Prometo que namoro você quando estiver do tamanho na Nessie, está bem?" Eu daria muita coisa pra poder estrangular aquele fedelho abusado com minhas próprias mãos por ter dito tanta bobagem!

Eu estava meio perdido dentro dos meus pensamentos, o bastante para não notar a presença de uma outra pessoa na floresta. Ouvi o barulho de passos contra as folhas secas e me virei para ver quem era. Pra minha surpresa, Eric veio até mim e se sentou num tronco seco ao meu lado encarando o horizonte. Ele era um garoto ainda desajeitado. Muito alto e magro, cabelos castanho claro e olhos acinzentados, muito parecido com a mãe e tão sério quanto Kriven era.

- Sabe, pai? O senhor não precisa ficar aqui só por nossa causa. - ele começou aquele que seria o dialogo mais esclarecedor e intrigante da minha vida sem olhar no meu rosto. Ele sorria despreocupado enquanto olhava as luzes que passavam por entre os galhos de arvore. - Kriven cuida bem de mim e Wolfgang e Adolf sabem se virar sozinhos.

- Está querendo me mandar embora de novo, Eric? - perguntei desconfiado. Se fosse verdade, que direito eu tinha de culpa-lo? Eu nunca fui um pai pra ele, eu era apenas um mito dentro daquela família. Ele riu.

- Não mesmo. Estou feliz por estar aqui de novo, mas dá pra ver que está sendo difícil pra você. - ele disse muito calmo e sincero. Ele não parecia nem de longe uma criança de dez anos. Parecia meu pai falando comigo.

- Acho que estou sendo um estorvo pra vocês, me desculpe por isso. - falei sem jeito.

- Sabe, tem uma menina na vila, o nome dela é Ingrid e ela tem cabelos que parecem de anjo, os olhos são iguais aos meus e quando ouço ela rindo eu fico meio bobo. - ele falava de uma maneira muito natural de um assunto que normalmente constrangeria um filho diante do pai, mas eu ouvi atentamente Eric falando da garota – Deve ser a coisa mais linda que eu já vi e é difícil pra mim ficar longe dela, quase insuportável.

- E por que está aqui comigo ao invés de estar com ela? - arqueei uma das sobrancelhas – Garotas gostam de atenção, se eu fosse você aproveitaria o tempo pra pegar algumas flores e fazer uma surpresa. - uma mentira deslavada, mas eu precisava ensinar meus filhos a serem melhores do que eu em alguma coisa.

- Ela viajou pra visitar a avó e só vai voltar amanhã. - Eric disse meio resignado com a idéia. Pobre garoto, novo de mais pra passar por aquilo. - O que eu quero dizer, pai, é que eu sei como é se sentir sem lugar só porque está faltando alguma coisa. - aquilo me pegou de surpresa e acho que ele percebeu, já que riu bastante. - Eu ainda não virei lobo pra poder ler pensamentos, mas não sou burro.

- É claro que não. - resmunguei.

- E o cheiro dela é forte e estranho, porque até eu senti quando você chegou. - Eric sorriu pra mim e seus olhos eram compreensivos. Foi por causa daqueles olhos que eu havia me apaixonado pela mãe dele à doze anos – Ela é do povo de Hella?

- Não como você está pensando. - eu admiti – Ela é metade humana, uma coisa muito rara e potencialmente perigosa.

- Então deve ser bem bonita. - ele concluiu.

- Como uma tentação. - suspirei.

- Qual a cor dos olhos? - Eric perguntou curioso.

- Verdes, muito verdes e intensos.

- E o cabelo? - ele continuou o interrogatório.

- Preto e cacheado, o que realça ainda mais a pele clara dela.

- Aposto como ela tem uma voz bonita quando ri. - Eric cogitou a hipótese.

- Linda e clara como um sino de prata. - eu admiti. Ela era realmente perfeita.

- Então por que está aqui quando ela deve estar esperando você em algum lugar? - Eric concluiu no mesmo tom que eu havia usado e estava sorrindo pra mim, esperando que eu agisse como o homem que eu era. Eu precisava dela e foi preciso ouvir isso da boca do meu próprio filho! Eu abracei Eric com força, não era algo comum pra mim, mas eu precisava retribuí-lo de alguma maneira.

- Você é um cara e tanto, moleque! - eu falei sorrindo para ele – Ingrid tem sorte de ter achado você.

- Traga ela pra nos visitar um dia. Eu ia gostar de conhecer minha madrasta. - Eric falou entusiasmado – Vamos sentir sua falta.

- E eu a de vocês. - eu me levantei – Acho que é hora de encarar o problema de frente. Vou tentar voltar a tempo para ver o filho do Wolfgang nascer. Com sorte será a primeira menina na família.

- Eu ia gostar de ver uma menina correndo e derrubando as coisas só pra variar. Thor é muito manhoso, ia ser bom pra ele ter concorrência, mas vai acabar me dando mais trabalho como babá. - Eric falou desanimado. Naquela mesma noite eu deixei a casa de Kriven na forma de lobo, uivei para a lua da minha terra uma última vez e corri. Corri para reencontrar a minha vida, para ter de volta o meu coração que batia no peito de Adélia.

_**É através de lábios alegres, feitos de fios,**_

_**que o frágil capricórnio desenreda palavras,**_

_**como traças em velhos cachecóis.**_

_**Eu sei que o mundo é cheio de falhas,**_

_**mas dissipe suas dores de cabeça, e chame-o de casa.**_

_**Hey Lua, por favor se esqueça de cair.**_

_**Hey Lua, não venha abaixo.**_

_**Cana de açúcar, na plácida manhã.**_

_**Cata-ventos, meu único e solitário.**_

_**Adélia pov**_

Era quase insuportável acordar todas as manhãs naquela cidade minuscula e chuvosa, mas Sarah e Ephrain, os filhos de Nessie, me davam algo pra ocupar a cabeça. Eles estavam sempre correndo comigo pela floresta ou indo até a reserva para ver os amiguinhos, a maioria deles eram a nova geração de lobos de La Push.

Numa dessas vezes eu acabei encontrando Leah. Ela estava exatamente como eu me lembrava, de cabelos curtos e roupas simples, ainda jovem e bonita, com um garoto de pele clara e cabelos pretos ao seu lado, com exatamente a mesma idade que os filhos de Black.

Eu poderia passar séculos sem ver o rosto de Amadeus e ainda reconheceria no rosto daquele garoto os seus traços inegáveis. Eu não gostava de Leah e acho que dificilmente mudaria de opinião. Eu a invejava por seu sangue de lobo, por sua condição natural e a odiava por ter tido ele em algum momento de sua vida. O sentimento era reciproco e isso estava estampado em cada gesto dela. Rivais, inimigas declaradas até o fim dos tempos.

Na quarta semana eu tive a confirmação definitiva de que minha aventura nas masmorras tinham realmente ultrapassado os limites do desejável. Eu estava grávida dele e segundo Renesmee, em seis meses a criança nasceria. Um futuro nebuloso se estendia a minha frente e tudo o que eu conseguia registrar era a dor da ausência dele. Pouco a pouco eu estava enlouquecendo.

Sai da casa para dar uma volta na floresta, quem sabe até caçar algum urso mais tarde, como Renesmee costumava fazer. Não estava dando muita importância para a direção, eu estava apenas tentando não sofrer tanto. Ouvi barulho atrás das arvores e meu corpo logo se colocou em posição de ataque.

Ele saiu de trás de um pinheiro. O rosto largo de traços firmes e bonitos, cabelos lisos e muito escuros em total desordem, um pouco a cima dos ombros, a pele avermelhada e linda. Ele estava sorrindo como se acabasse de encontrar algo valioso. Eu o conhecia, sabia bem quem ele era, mas já fazia muito tempo dês da última vez que o vi. Meu corpo relaxou aos poucos e meu coração acelerou. Pela primeira vez dês da minha chegada eu senti algo parecido com alegria.

- Leah me contou que estava na casa do Jake, mas eu precisava ver com meus próprios olhos pra acreditar. - ele falou alegre e confiante, quase fascinado. Eu sorri pela primeira vez em quatro semanas – Você cresceu bastante, bonitinha.

- E você continua bobo. - ele riu uma risada gutural.

- Cala a boca e me dá um abraço, Addy. - ele abriu seus braços musculosos, exibindo ainda mais o tronco nu e eu senti a necessidade desesperada de abraça-lo e sentir o calor incomum da pele dele. Eu o abracei com força.

- Você não mudou nada. - eu disse sorrindo.

- E agora você está do tamanho da Nessie. - a voz dele era rouca e estava muito próxima ao meu ouvido. Um arrepio percorreu meu corpo. Eu queria sair dali, mas nenhum outro lugar me parecia mais seguro.

_**Você é o que mais me importa.**_

_**Destinada àqueles que nunca bocejam.**_

_**Nota da autora: A pedidos e comentários eu consegui terminar e postar o capitulo bem rápido.**_

_**Quanto a algumas questões que surgiram no ultimo capítulo, é o seguinte. O Amadeus não é um pedófilo ou coisa do tipo, gente XD. Ele só não é a pessoa mais controlada do mundo e a Addy não ajuda em nada. Outra, ela está próxima de terminar o crescimento dela, então ela teria a aparência de uma garota de dezoito anos. Quanto ao fato dele ter o dom pra fazer filho, ele tem mesmo! Experimente viver mais de oitenta anos no fim do mundo pra verem quais as opções de diversão que restam XD.**_

_**A pedidos, os filhos dele apareceram! Todos eles! E eu sei, o Eric é MARA! O guri pode tudo!**_

_**Tantantantan! Seth is back! E eu confesso, ele vem com tudo! Arrasando lindo e sarado o coração das moçoilas desavisadas e podem apostar, Amadeus vai realmente querer matar o pobre Quileute.**_

_**Bjux e comentem! **_


	6. O que divide um coração

_**O que divide um coração**_

_**Adélia pov**_

_**Você podia ser feliz e eu não saberei**_

_**Mas você não estava feliz o dia que eu te vi partir**_

_**E todas as coisas que eu desejei não ter dito**_

_**São tocadas repetitivamente até que é loucura em minha cabeça**_

Eu podia não ser a mesma Adélia de seis anos atrás, podia não ser tão infeliz, ou perdida como eu estava agora, mas para Seth o tempo parecia nunca ter passado. Entre nós a conversa era fácil, reconfortante, descomplicada, como se eu ainda fosse uma criança e ele um adolescente risonho.

Os meus medos e as minhas angustias suavizavam quando ele estava por perto. Eu conseguia, mesmo que por algumas horas, da falta que eu sentia de Amadeus. Seth e ele eram parecidos por razões obvias, mas quando se tratava de temperamento ele sempre seriam opostos. Enquanto o meu "Totó" era constantemente mal humorado e ríspido, Seth era doce, sempre gentil, sempre bom, mas ainda havia um pedaço de mim que gritava pelo lobo branco.

Seth não gostava de me deixar sozinha. Ele alegava que quando a cabeça está desocupada a tendencia natural é enche-la de bobagens. Se era uma desculpa esfarrapada para passar o tempo comigo, ou não, não me importava. Ele e as horas que passávamos caminhando pela praia, ou conversando na floresta me faziam bem. Eram um alívio.

Ele não me perguntava os motivos que me levaram até Forks novamente. Acho que ele deduziu em partes o que poderia ter acontecido e respeitou os meus limites. Em momento algum Seth pronunciou o nome do meu "Deus" e isso me dava a impressão de que ele não se importava nem um pouco com meu passado, apenas com aqueles breves instantes que passávamos juntos, como se todo resto do mundo desaparecesse.

Posso ser jovem, mas ingenuidade nunca foi exatamente uma qualidade minha. Eu via uma espectativa evidente nos olhos negros dele, uma promessa muda de felicidade e uma grande vontade de botar tudo pra fora. Eu saia pela tangente sempre que a conversa caminhava para um rumo mais delicado e se ele não entendia, sabia fingir muito bem.

Seth era meu motivo para acordar todas as manhãs. Era uma recarga de energia que eu precisava para conseguir seguir em frente.

Fomos à praia num dia qualquer, não fazia questão de marcar os dias em que estive longe de Amadeus. Nos sentamos na primeira praia de La Push, Seth fez uma fogueira com troco de salgueiro e nós ficamos observando o por-do-sol e a revoada de gaivotas no céu escarlate.

Eu me sentei ao lado dele e ele me puxou para deitar em seu colo. Eu fiquei ali, observando ele fazer desenhos invisíveis na minha mão, me fazendo cócegas e sorrindo. Eu poderia ser feliz com ele, se eu quisesse.

Falamos muita bobagem aquele dia. Ele me perguntou muita coisa sobre os meus tios e meus pais. Foi uma conversa divertida, mesmo que me trouxesse lembranças desagradáveis. Minha infância foi inusitada de várias maneira. Ele se divertiu particularmente quando eu contei como minha tia, Marie-Anne, me vestia com roupas da corte de Luís XV e me ensinava a etiqueta da época. É claro que eu acabava correndo por toda Torre, vestida como uma miniatura de Maria Antonieta e fazendo todo tipo de deboche com toda aquela parafernália.

As mãos dele acariciaram meu rosto e eu sabia que estava ficando corada com aquilo. O sorriso de Seth era absurdamente constrangedor e contagiante, um sorriso tão fácil, tão claro, tão sincero que me deixava envergonhada por querer manter uma distância segura entre nós. A mão dele então desceu e pousou sobre a minha barriga e permaneceu ali, acariciando com cuidado o meu pequeno segredo, que já não parecia ser tão secreto assim.

Eu acho que é um menino. - Seth disse e aquilo me pegou desprevenida – Harry ia gostar de ter um irmãozinho pra brincar.

Dês de quando você sabe? - perguntei sem jeito, mas ele não pareceu se importar com aquilo.

Sarah deixou escapulir alguma coisa a respeito e aquela baixinha é muito sensitiva pra certas coisas. - ele riu – Acho que eu acabaria descobrindo cedo ou tarde, mesmo que você não me contasse. Sabe, a barriga de mulheres gravidas costuma crescer bastante.

Me desculpe por não ter falado. - eu queria esconder meu rosto, desviar meu olhar do dele, mas ele segurou meu queixo e não deixou.

Não precisa pedir desculpas, bonitinha. - ele passou a mão pelos meus cabelos – Eu não ligo para o que aconteceu, só com o fato de que você está sofrendo por causa de qualquer coisa que ele tenha feito e parece fugir da minha ajuda.

Ele não fez nada. - uma lágrima escorreu pelo canto dos meus olhos só por causa da efêmera lembrança. Seth a secou.

Um filho não é bem minha definição de nada. - ele sorriu de novo – Addy, eu vi o que minha irmã passou pra cuidar do Harry depois que vocês voltaram pra Itália e não foi fácil. Você não precisa passar por isso sozinha, Addy.

Ele vai voltar, Seth. Eu sei que vai. - minha voz vacilou. Ele soltou um suspiro pesaroso.

Pode ser que você tenha razão. Eu não duvido disso porque vi como é a ligação de vocês, mas ele teve força pra ir embora e até agora não apareceu. - Seth respondeu como seu estivesse falando com uma criança e aquilo o deixou ainda mais parecido com Amadeus. - Leah não tinha a menor esperança de revê-lo, aliás ela nem quer isso. Por alguma razão maluca da cabeça dela, ela acha que se ele vir o garoto vai querer levá-lo embora e cria-lo como um selvagem no meio da neve. A coisa entre os dois foi meramente instintiva, ela não espera que ele assuma qualquer coisa ou volte. - ele fez uma pausa – Sabe, eu não queria ver você sofrendo por alguém que não está do seu lado e eu ainda estou disposto a cumprir aquela promessa.

Que promessa? - eu esfreguei os olhos, sem me lembrar do que ele estava falando.

Você está do tamanho da Nessie... - ele sorriu malicioso – E eu ainda quero namorar você, bonitinha.

Seth, eu... - ele me silenciou pousando dois dedos sobre meus lábios.

Eu sei, você ainda pensa nele e talvez não pare de pensar nunca. - ele falou compreensivo – Mas eu estou aqui agora e não pretendo sair ou desistir tão fácil.

Você é o cara. - eu disse sem jeito e ele riu – Não quero ser desleal e usar você.

Pode apostar que eu não me importo em ser usado, não por você. - ele aproximou o rosto do meu e inspirou profundamente – Gosto do seu cheiro.

Seth...

Gosto de você, bonitinha. Dês de que você era uma criança irresistivelmente mimada. - a voz dele era rouca.

Eu não era mimada! - falei com aquela irritante voz de manha. Ele riu e olhou bem no fundo dos meus olhos.

Eu vou te beijar, Addy. E não sei se vou deixar você ir embora depois. - eu não tive tempo de responder. Seth era um homem de palavra e não havia nada de familiar naquele beijo. Era quente, era inebriante, era cuidadoso e hábil, nada menos do que intoxicante. Nada menos do que Seth.

Depois de incontáveis minutos naquele beijo, nós nos separamos, buscando ar e algum pensamento coerente. Ele ficou me encarando com aqueles olhos escuros e arrebatadores, e de repente não existia uma lugar onde eu pudesse me sentir mais segura, ou alguém que me parecesse tão necessário.

Você pode ser feliz, Adélia. - ele disse acariciando meu rosto – E se me deixar eu posso fazer você e o seu filho felizes.

Eu nunca pediria isso a você, Seth. - eu corei com a oferta.

Sei que não, mas eu faria do mesmo jeito. - ele riu – Adoro crianças. Posso ajudar você com o bebê e quem sabe um dia, eu tenha o meu próprio filho, não é?

Um passo de cada vez. - eu disse sem graça e ele riu sonoramente.

Acho que você esqueceu que eu gosto de correr. - e me puxou pra outro beijo, mas desta vez muito mais asfixiante do que o anterior. Seth era para todos os efeitos o meu paraíso e meu inferno numa única dose viciante e letal de qualquer coisa parecida com amor. __

_**É muito tarde para lembrar você como nós eramos?**_

_**Mas não os nossos últimos dias de silêncio, gritando, obscuro**_

_**A maior parte do que eu lembro me faz certo**_

_**Eu deveria ter parado você de sair pra fora da porta**_

_**Amadeus pov**_

Me lancei em uma corrida furiosa, refazendo o caminho de volta à Itália, ao domínios dos antigos filhos de Hella na cidade de Volterra. Aquilo me dava uma falsa impressão de conto de fadas, em que eu era o príncipe loiro e de olhos azuis rumo ao salvamento de sua amada princesa. Ironias à parte, Adélia era uma princesa e eu não passava do seu bichinho de estimação. Eu estava domado e que vá para o inferno quem achar graça nisso, porque eu não vejo a mínima.

Eu queria matá-la e quem sabe até fizesse isso um dia, mas seria simplesmente para me punir por essa necessidade desmedida de viver na presença dela, como um sacerdote tão devoto que não consegue conceber a idéia de se distanciar de seu deus. O cascalho debaixo dos meus pés, o vento contra o meu pelo branco e o silencio dentro da minha mente, eu estava refazendo meus passo de volta para ela.

Fatidicamente eu enfrentaria Giullia e Caius, e também não duvidava que isso acabasse numa briga feia com os guardas. Eles eram lendários por sua força destruidora, temidos mesmo entre os imortais. Eu não me importava de morre pelas mãos deles, pelo menos assim passaria essa ânsia dentro de mim, assim eu teria alguma paz na vida, mas eu morreria chamando por ela, em seus braços, contemplando o verde infinito daqueles olhos. Ela me devia isso, ela me devia ao menos um fim digno e alguma paz de espírito.

O calor da região da Toscana já me afetava, eu estava chegando. Cinco meses fugindo, resistindo a uma verdade pura e simples que era sentida em cada osso do meu corpo. Era mais do que um humano poderia agüentar, era mais do que o que eu podia suportar viver. Como um obelisco a Torre de Volterra se erguia no horizonte alaranjado de um poente asfixiante. Adélia estaria lá dentro, olhando a paisagem, e eu desejava que ela estivesse pensando em mim.

O céu já estava escuro e a lua cheia era minha cúmplice naquela noite. Meus antepassados olhavam por mim, lá do firmamento. Eu era um filho de Fenrir, um amaldiçoado por natureza, ou eu morreria de amor por ela, ou morreria lutando por ela. As opções eram poucas e que Odin me ajudasse no meu caminho. Eles não iriam querer uma briga dentro da cidade deles, era algo muito chamativo. Eu uivei para a lua, esperando que alguém viesse até mim. Com esperança de que Addy viesse, me mantive na forma humana.

Esperei por Adélia, fugitiva de sua família. Esperei por Jane e sua sádica obsessão por tortura, ou por Felix e suas habilidades como lutador. Não veio ninguém por um tempo, até que avistei duas figuras encapuzadas entre as sombras do muro da cidade. A figura mais alta permaneceu imóvel enquanto a menor flutuava rente ao chão, diretamente ao meu encontro. Ela ergueu o rosto e a lua refletiu suave sobre a pele mortalmente pálida. Por um breve momento eu pensei que fosse a minha Addy.

Ainda me assustava a semelhança entre elas, mesmo que não fossem mãe e filha de verdade. Giullia tinha o mesmo formato de rosto, os mesmos cabelos escuros e cacheados caindo como uma cascata de fios de seda contra a pele de mármore. A diferença estava nos olhos. Os de Giullia eram vermelho sangue, uma parte de sua maldição, com um permanente toque melancólico. Imagino que ela fosse uma mulher bonita quando mortal e por viver ao lado de Caius o sofrimento tenha sido um companheiro preferível. Adélia tinha olhos verdes e vivos, como os de um demônio. Duas esmeraldas reluzentes.

Eu esperei pelo ódio de Giullia, por suas demonstrações irracionais de supre-proteção, mas nada aconteceu. Ela me encarava fixamente, me analisava como se fosse a primeira vez que estivesse me vendo de verdade. Havia conformidade e interesse nos olhos dela, enquanto seu rosto se mantinha sereno como a lua.

Você voltou então. - ela falou num tom de voz que me lembrava uma brisa. Ela nunca falava daquele jeito quando eu estava por perto, eram sempre gritos e expressões ríspidas de desagrado – Eu devia matá-lo pelo que fez, mas agora é tarde de mais pra isso.

Onde está Adélia? - eu disse impaciente e sentindo os tremores pelo corpo. O mero odor fétido deles já me causava estresse e eu automaticamente me colocava na defensiva.

Ela não está aqui. - Giullia respondeu serena e eu trinquei meus dentes.

MENTIRA! -eu gritei contra ela a beira de me transformar novamente, mas Caius voou na frente dela, também pronto para o ataque.

Não é mentira, cachorro! - ele disse raivoso, ainda defendendo a esposa como um verdadeiro cão de guarda.

Caius, não há necessidade para hostilidades. - ela disse tocando o braço dele. Era estranho ver o efeito que tinham um sobre o outro. Ela o acalmava, enquanto Caius se agarrava a cintura dela de uma maneira possessiva, como um viciado se agarra ao objeto do vício – Não haverá guerra entre nós esta noite, Amadeus Ferirson.

Onde ela está? - falei entre dentes.

Longe daqui, na América. - foi Caius quem respondeu com voz de desagrado.

Deixa eu adivinhar. A expulsaram de casa? - perguntei sarcástico.

FOI O ÚNICO MODO! - Caius vociferou contra mim, mas logo Giullia o conteve.

Não podíamos correr o risco. Por mais que Aro goste de Adélia, ele acabaria punindo ela pelo que fez. Tivemos sorte por ele ter concordado em mandá-la para lá por um tempo. - Giullia disse em tom apologético. Aparentemente aquilo não a agradava. - Ela está com Renesmee Black, em Forks.

E qual o seu interesse em me dizer o paradeiro dela, Giullia Volturi? - eu a encarei desconfiado.

Há certas coisas com as quais não podemos lidar ou combater. - ela respondeu conformada – Independente do que eu pense a seu respeito, ou daquilo que meus instintos me ordenam, não posso mudar o fato de que você é parte dela. A minha vontade é de matá-lo por sua fuga e pelo que fez ela sofrer, mas se eu fizesse isso seria muito pior.

Besteira! - disparei sem pensar.

Ela é minha filha! - Giullia falou raivosa – Por mais que você desdenhe disso ou acredite que não temos sentimentos! Estamos tentando ajudar você, já que parece que essa é nossa única chance de vê-la feliz novamente.

Como? - questionei incrédulo e em seguida Caius me estendeu um envelope. Eu abri as pressas. Dentro dele haviam passagens de avião, um passaporte falso no meu nome e uma bela quantia em dólares americanos.

É o que podemos fazer agora. - Giullia disse – Quando chegar à Florença compre um terno descente e entre no primeiro avião para os Estados Unidos. Estou confiando a você a felicidade dela. Cuide dela como eu não pude fazer e eu lhe serei eternamente grata.

NÓS seremos eternamente gratos. - Caius corrigiu – Não perca mais tempo, cachorro.

Não vou. - dei as costas para os dois carregando o envelope comigo. Não dava pra ir à Florença como lobo, eu teria que dar um jeito nisso.

Peguei um ônibus e fui para Florença, chegando lá antes do sol nascer. Aproveitei o tempo até o primeiro vôo internacional para comprar algumas roupas descentes. Embarquei para a América ao meio dia, ainda incrédulo com tudo o que havia acontecido.

_**Adélia pov**_

_**Você poderia ser feliz, eu espero que você seja**_

_**Você me fez mais feliz do que eu tenho sido sem dúvida**_

_**De alguma maneira tudo o que eu tenho cheira a você**_

_**E para o momento mais minusculo não é tudo verdade**_

Há uma grande diferença entre o que eu sentia por Amadeus e o que eu sentia por Seth. Não que ambos não fossem sentimentos genuínos, eram apenas diferentes.

Com Amadeus era o que ele chamaria de instinto, algo além da minha capacidade de autocontrole e compreensão, mas eu preferia classificar como paixão insana. Com Seth era simplesmente impossível ser indiferente quando ele era tão carinhoso, tão sedutor com seu jeito desleixado e atencioso, e principalmente quando eu estava me sentindo tão sozinha e abandonada.

Não era certo dar a ele falsas esperanças, mas eu já não sabia se eram tão falsas assim. Eu mesma queria que fosse verdadeiro aquilo que eu estava sentindo. Ele me fez uma proposta e no primeiro momento eu não soube o que fazer. Leah vivia em sua própria casa, próxima de onde Jacob e Nessie moravam antes de se mudarem para a casa dos Cullen. Sue Clearwater havia falecido a um ano e por tanto Seth morava sozinho.

Ele me chamou para morar com ele e, por mais que eu tivesse resistido a idéia a princípio, acabei aceitando. Para evitar desentendimentos eu impus algumas condições e ele não se opôs. Eu dormiria no antigo quarto de Leah e ele dormiria no quarto que foi dos pais dele. O comodo que sobrou Seth disse que reformaria e colocaria um berço para quando o meu filho nascesse. A situação em si era desconfortável para mim, mas era a única maneira de me manter inteira, ou se preferirem, de retomar a minha vida.

Vivemos bem assim no primeiro mês até que o teto do meu quarto resolveu cair sobre nossas cabeças. Uma tempestade atípica para os padrões de Froks foi de mais para o telhado e o quarto praticamente inundou. Foi então que me mudei para o quarto que ele estava ocupando, mesmo que eu achasse aquela idéia ridícula. Quem eu estava querendo enganar? Sabia que aquilo aconteceria cedo ou tarde. Eu não sabia dormir sem alguém ao meu lado, ou melhor, sem um lobo. Sentia falta do calor que emanava da pele deles e ter Seth do meu lado me fazia lembra da minha antiga vida.

Seth era surpreendentemente respeitador quando estava acordado, mas quando dormia, não sei se por impulso ou por fingimento, aquilo desaparecia. Seu braço caia ao redor da minha cintura e me puxava para perto, seu rosto encaixava na volta do meu pescoço e permanecia ali a noite toda. Fingimento ou não, ele nunca tentou nada além disso, mesmo que as vezes fosse evidente o efeito de tanta proximidade entre nossos corpos. Podem acreditar quando digo que tentei me livrar do abraço dele algumas vezes, mas ele era pesado de mais pra eu conseguir movê-lo.

Assim foram passando os meses, sem grandes incidentes entre nós, com exceção de um ou outro beijo que trocávamos. Vivíamos uma vida de casados para quem visse de fora. Eu cuidava da casa, cozinhava para ele, enquanto Seth trabalhava concertando carros junto com Jacob. Conversas bobas, risadas ocasionais, uma felicidade que crescia, mas eu ainda não conseguia esquecer o meu Amadeus e a barriga já proeminente não ajudava em nada.

A minha aparência era a de uma mulher no sétimo mês de gestação, mas eu ainda não tinha nem concluído o quarto mês. Como qualquer um que tenha em si traços vampíricos, eu permanecia estonteante para os padrões mortais e talvez por isso Seth não conseguisse deixar de sentir atração por mim.

Chame-me do que quiser, tenho consciência de que me deixei levar por uma situação e que fui cruel o bastante para usá-lo. Eu fui fraca, ou talvez ele tenha sido sedutor de mais, não sei. E se isso é fraqueza, que seja então. Eu fui fraca, eu me rendi, não tive mais forças pra resistir a Seth Clearwater.

A noite estava fria e eu ouvia o barulho da chuva batendo no telhado. Eu não conseguia dormir direito e a falta de posição por causa da barriga me incomodava. Acho que minha inquietação o acordou. O braço dele caiu sobre mim e me puxou para junto dele. Como sempre, senti a respiração de Seth contra o meu pescoço e um arrepio me percorreu a espinha quando eu senti o nariz dele deslizando contra a minha pele até que sua boca capturou o lóbulo da minha orelha. Os pensamentos coerentes se esvaíram da minha mente.

Não está conseguindo dormir? - ele perguntou junto a minha orelha, com a voz grave e rouca.

Não... - murmurei sem graça. O nariz dele deslizou mais uma vez pelo meu pescoço enquanto sua mão alisava minha barriga.

Também estou sem sono. - ele disse – Há dias que são mais difíceis de resistir que outros. Acho que estou perdendo o controle ultimamente, Addy.

Que controle? - me fiz de desentendida e ele riu sensualmente ainda colado a mim.

Tem noção do quanto é difícil ignorar o seu corpo junto do meu? - ele respondeu displicente – O quanto seu cheiro meche comigo?

Seth...

Mate minha curiosidade, Addy. - ele continuou – Como ele era com você?

Não pergunte o que não quer saber. - respondi seca e ele riu.

Mas eu quero saber. - a voz era doce e sensual.

Por que?

Porque eu aposto que posso ser melhor do que ele. - ele tinha toda segurança do mundo e eu estava em suas mãos. Ele era difícil de ignorar, difícil de resistir.

Ele era... - engoli a seco – Bruto.

E você gostava? - a mão dele desceu pela minha barriga até alcançar a barra da minha camisola, suspendendo-a lentamente enquanto alisava minhas pernas.

Só aconteceu uma vez. - respondi sem graça.

Sério? - ele falou surpreso – Então acho que ele é mais lento do que eu imaginei!

Não fale assim! - respondi por instinto.

Shhhhhiiiii... Não quis ofender. - ele me acalmou – Estou surpreso por você nunca ter recebido carinho de verdade de um homem de verdade.

E você é esse homem de verdade? - perguntei sarcástica.

Pode apostar que eu posso ser este homem. - a mão dele alcançou a parte interna da minha coxa e driblou minha calcinha. Com muito cuidado e muita precisão ele colocou dois dedos dentro de mim, me massageando de maneira hábil e atordoante. Ele beijou meu pescoço e depois mordeu o lóbulo da minha orelha. Os meus gemidos eram inevitáveis e o efeito que causavam nele era sentido muito claramente contra as minhas nádegas. - Gosta disso, Addy?

Si...sim. - murmurei.

Gostou de ouvir você gemendo. - ele lambeu meu pescoço lentamente – Me excita. - ele retirou os dedos de dentro de mim, me fazendo protestar. Foi muito rápido, logo ele rasgou minha calcinha e arremessou longe.

O que?

Eu não agüento mais, bonitinha. - ele falou enquanto me puxava com força contra ele – Eu preciso fazer isso.

Não... - eu tentei protestar, mas nem meus poderes faziam efeito, nem eu conseguia pensar direito.

Acho que quando se trata de instinto, seus poderes não funcionam em nós. - ele murmurou enquanto rasgava a parte da frente da minha camisola e a jogava longe – É algo muito básico à nossa sobrevivência. Não imaginei que você fosse tão linda, Addy. - as mãos dele atacaram meus seios, ávidas, enquanto ele beijava ,eu pescoço, meu ombro, minha orelha, me fazendo perder totalmente a linha de raciocínio. Eu nunca havia reparado, porque ele normalmente dormia depois de mim e acorda sempre mais cedo, mas ele não usava nada durante a noite. - Vou tomar cuidado com o bebê, não se preocupe. - ele murmurou enquanto levantava uma de minhas pernas e se encaixava por trás de mim muito lentamente. Eu quis gritar para que ele fosse mais rápido, mais descuidado e bruto, mas ele me torturava. Eu podia sentir o quão desejoso ele estava por mais agilidade, mas ele queria provar quem era o melhor, ele me queria louca de prazer e estava conseguindo.

Mais... - murmurei – Mais rápido.

Não. - ele disse rouco – Eu preciso te ensinar a diferença... - senti ele por inteiro - Entre sexo e amor. - e ele passou a se mover muito lentamente dentro de mim enquanto sua mão voltava a me massagear intimamente.

Seth... - gemi.

Isso, me chama. - ele tinha um controle surpreendente e uma habilidade que estava me deixando louca. Eu não ia durar muito tempo. - Diz meu nome!

Seth! - mais alto enquanto ele aumentava a velocidade.

Mais Addy! - ele falava raivoso, imagino que era pela dificuldade em manter o controle da situação. Eu já estava muito molhada, a um passo do fim.

AAAAAAAAH! SETH! - gozei violentamente na mão dele, mas ele continuava se movimentando dentro de mim, eu ainda o sentia no controle, indo e vindo, cada vez mais rápido e ainda assim me torturando.

Ainda não! - ele rosnou – Muito cedo! - as estocadas estavam mais fortes e a mão dele mais exigente, a fricção era enlouquecedora. Ainda dentro de mim ele me ajudou a levantar e me apoiar na cabeceira da cama, de costas para ele. Agora ele podia se mover livremente, cada vez mais rápido. Eu já não continha os gritos e gemidos.

Seth! - ele virou meu rosto na direção dele e me beijou lascivo.

Estou... - a voz dele era entrecortada – Quase lá!

Seth! - meus olhos se fecharam num reflexo ao orgasmo que se aproximava novamente – SETH!

ADÉLIA! - ele urrou de prazer enquanto nossos corpos tremiam violentamente. Com cuidado ele me deitou na cama e me abraçou por trás novamente, mas dessa vez nada de perder o controle. Ele ficou ali, acariciando a minha barriga e beijando meu pescoço carinhosamente.

Seth... - murmurei semiconsciente.

Eu ainda posso te fazer feliz, Addy. - ele murmurou baixinho – Me deixa te fazer feliz.

Você é muito...muito bom pra mim. - meus olhos estavam pesados.

Posso ser melhor. - ele me apertou forte e eu pude ouvir o barulho do coração dele batendo – Porque eu te amo, bonitinha. - nada mais foi dito e nós adormecemos daquele jeito. Nos braços um do outro.

_**Amadeus pov**_

_**Faça as coisa que você sempre quis**_

_**Sem mim lá para segurar você de volta, não pense, apenas faça**_

_**Mais do que qualquer coisa eu quero ver você ir**_

_**Tire uma gloriosa mordida do mundo inteiro**_

Eu posso ter vido mais do que qualquer ser humano. Ao longo da vida amei várias mulher e sofri por outras tantas. Tive filhos, perdi parentes, amigos, vivi no inferno de minha maldição hereditária. Mas nada se comparava a dor que eu senti naquele maldito momento.

Eu os vi juntos, de longe. Sorrindo um para o outro, enquanto ela sacudia uma toalha cheia de farelos do lado de fora da casa. Uma barriga grande o bastante para indicar oito meses de gestação, mesmo que eu soubesse que aquilo era impossível. Vivendo juntos, felizes, cúmplices! Uma pequena família em construção! MALDITA FOSSE ELA! MALDITA!

Enquanto eu sofria por ela nas florestas, corria para esquecê-la ou trazê-la de volta para a minha, ela se jogava nos braços dele! Ela voltava correndo para Seth Clearwater, o fedelho abusado que não tinha a menor noção de territorialidade! E eu que cheguei a pensar que eramos almas gêmeas. Impressão, aquilo não passava de uma grande bobagem, uma lenda boba. Mas se era isso, por que eu sentia meu coração rasgando?

Lágrimas arderam em meus olhos, meus dentes trincaram e eu explodi voltando a minha forma animal. Meu uivo cortou o silencio daquele dia cinzento e eu pedi para morrer. Eu mataria Seth com minhas próprias mãos a qualquer momento, mas se ele era de alguma maneira melhor do que eu, se ele a fazia feliz, então que direitos eu tinha? Enquanto ele bastasse para colocar um sorriso no rosto dela, para protegê-la, então ele viveria. Porque era uma verdade muito simples, eu vivi cento e cinqüenta anos para vê-la e para garantir que ela fosse feliz por toda sua existência, mesmo que eu não fosse o motivo de sua felicidade.

Mais uma vez eu corri, mas agora era para fugir de uma verdade que me causava tanta dor.

_**Nota da autora: A pesar da ausência de comentários no ultimo capítulo, eu estou postando até bem rápido este. Pois é, eu disse que o Seth é O CARA! E não, não é pecado torcer por ele e pela Addy, ATÉ EU TO TORCENDO!**_ **_E olha que eu sei tudo o que vai acontecer com eles XP. Putz, to com dó do Deus. Ele sofreu um tanto neste capítulo e pra não perder o costume, mais um filho na conta dele XD._**

_**Eu tenho colocado músicas nos capítulos e esqueci de identificá-las. A do capítulo quatro é Stockholm Syndrome, do MUSE. A do quinto foi a tradução de Northern Downpour, do Panic at the Disco (e não, eu não gosto da banda, mas a música se encaixou bem com o que eu estava querendo). E a deste capitulo é You could be happy, do Snow Patrol ( sim, muito Smallvile, mas eu amei *.*) Aliás a minha idéia de Amadeus é o carinha que faz o Arqueiro Verde na série.**_

_**Bjux e lembrem-se: COMENTÁRIOS ME FAZEM FELIZ! COMENTEM! **_


	7. Briga de Cachorro Grande

_**Briga de Cachorro Grande**_

_**Seth pov**_

_**Pra ser sincero eu não espero de você **_

_**Mais do que educação,**_

_**Beijo sem paixão,**_

_**Crime sem castigo,**_

_**Aperto de mãos,**_

_**Apenas bons amigos..**_

Lembram daquele pirralho que não calava a matraca e deixava todo mundo do bando louco de raiva? Pois é, o pirralho cresceu e virou um homem. Um homem que não está disposto a dividir seu território com base na velha desculpa do "eu cheguei primeiro". Quando se tem os meus instintos e o meu olfato, fica muito fácil farejar um certo albino filho da mãe à quilômetros de distância!

Ninguém mandou ele vir cheretar nas minhas terras, ninguém mandou ele fugir e deixar Addy pra trás com um filho na barriga, ninguém mandou ele fazer o mesmo com a minha irmã! Esse é o grande problema dele. Não pensar nas conseqüências daquilo que faz! Pois bem, ela tem um homem agora! Um homem de verdade que não vai desistir sem uma boa briga.

Enquanto ele estava no fim do mundo, brincando de pai saudoso com os filhos crescidos dele, eu estava aqui, cuidando da garota que ele arruinou. Acho que ele não pode me culpar por ter feito o trabalho dele, não é? Addy estava carente, desesperada, quebrada de várias maneiras diferentes e ainda conseguia ser a garota mais linda e extraordinária do mundo. E eu continuava apaixonado por ela de uma maneira no mínimo idiota. E daí se ela estava grávida de um filho dele? Eu estava disposto a agüentar muito mais do que isso pra ficar com ela!

E ele veio, exatamente como eu esperava. Veio atrás dela, crente que ela estaria aguardando a boa vontade de Amadeus Fenrirson de voltar! Impressão é uma coisa e o que ele sentia por ela era outra! Deveria ser quase impossível separa-los, mas ele foi embora, não foi? Então agora era a hora dele cair na real e ver que Adélia não ia esperar para sempre, não comigo cercando o território!

Sorte minha que os sentidos de Adélia não são tão apurados quanto os de um vampiro completo ou quanto os meus. Eu soube quando ele se aproximou da minha casa. Addy estava tirando a mesa do café da manhã, jogando os farelos do lado de fora da casa. Eu sabia que ele estaria vendo tudo a distância, estaria me vendo ao lado dela também, fazendo-a feliz como ele se recusou a fazer. Acho que não demorou muito pra ele perceber que não era mais bem vindo.

Ouvi o ganido dele quando se transformou e saiu correndo, provavelmente fora de controle. O choro dele despertou os instintos de Addy também, não demorou muito para ela entender o que estava acontecendo. Foi como se ela estivesse diante de um fantasma. Ela se virou para mim com os olhos cheios de lágrimas e uma das mãos na barriga.

Ele... - ela gaguejou – Seth! O que você fez?!

Não fiz nada, Addy. - meu maxilar travou de raiva pela reação dela. - Foi ele quem viu as conseqüências de atos mau pensados.

Como pôde? - agora ela estava aos prantos e eu estava com muita vontade de arrancar a cabeça daquele branquelo miserável fora.

Vou atrás dele. - falei seco dando as costas para ela – Acho que vocês precisam conversar, Addy. Mas não pense que eu vou desistir de você assim tão fácil.

Por que está fazendo isso? - ela disse ainda entre seu choro descontrolado.

Porque essa é a diferença entre amor e atração. Ele teve coragem de ir embora, eu não vou, não sem ter feito tudo o que está ao meu alcance. - retirei a camisa que estava usando e minhas calças. Ela me encarou espantada. Dobrei a calça e prendi no cordão que levava no tornozelo. - Amo você, Addy. Entenda isso. - a transformação foi imediata. Aquela velha sensação de explodir e libertar a fera dentro de mim. O uivo irrompeu pela minha garganta e eu corri em direção a trilha que o cheiro dele havia deixado.

Eu não ia deixa-la. Nem que eu tivesse que deixar o filho dela órfão de pai. Disparei como um louco atrás do lobo branco. Um acerto de contas que havia sido adiado por muito tempo. Mas como sempre, um assunto desse tipo não era só meu. A voz de Jacob logo surgiu dentro da minha cabeça, clara como um sino, irritante como uma matraca.

Não faça nada estúpido, Seth! - Jake falou, tinha horas que ele mais parecia meu pai.

Eu não sei exatamente o que você considera estupidez, mas é fato que eu não vou deixar esse filho da mãe levar a melhor! - rosnei irritado.

Mantenha a calma! Seja racional! - Jacob retribuiu no mesmo tom.

Pra alguém que estava disposto a fazer tanto quanto eu estou disposto agora é no mínimo irônico! Você tem um passado negro também, então não me venha dar lição de moral!

Eu estou com o branquelo, ele não vai fugir. - ótimo! Agora era Leah quem estava falando e pelo que eu podia ver aquilo ia ficar pior que audiência em vara de família.

O que é isso?! Uma merda de reunião de família dentro da minha cabeça! Só tá faltando o Sam dar o ar de sua graça! - retruquei mau humorado.

Não falta mais. Vê se age como homem ao invés de ficar disputando mulher no tapa! - a voz naturalmente imponente de Sam falou na minha cabeça – Estou junto com Leah. Também não sou fã de alguém que engravida uma garota e some no mundo e por mim eu mesmo dava conta da situação, mas isso não resolve nada!

ELE É MEU! - rosnei feros em resposta – Estou chegando!

_**Amadeus pov**_

_**Pra ser sincero eu não espero que você**_

_**Minta**_

_**Não se sinta capaz de enganar**_

_**Quem não engana a si mesmo**_

Eu estava cego de ódio e dor, deixei que meus instintos me guiassem até uma clareira. Não estava prestando atenção, mas enquanto eu corria fui acertado por um golpe forte perto da minha pata direita. Procurei meio atordoado pelo meu agressor, esperei por um bebedor de sangue e dei de cara com outro lobo, cinzento e menor do que eu.

O lobo rosnou pra mim e eu me coloquei na defensiva. Ficamos nos encarando por algum tempo, andando em círculos.

Tão branco quanto eu me lembrava. - a voz feminina soou na minha cabeça.

Leah? - eu demorei um pouco a reconhecer a voz.

Isso ai. E se está pensando em levar o Harry, pode ir dando meia volta, garotão! - ela disse em meio a um rosnado.

Harry? Quem é Harry? - eu estava confuso. Ela rosnou em desagrado.

Meu filho! - ela retrucou mau humorada – O que você fez da ultima vez que passou por aqui! - aquilo me atingiu como um soco.

Eu...Eu gostaria de vê-lo, se não se importa. - disse sem jeito – Não pretendo tirá-lo de você.

Nem que quisesse! - ela retrucou – Se eu fosse você não iria tão rápido. Meu irmão e Jacob estão a caminho.

Seu irmão... - rosnei de ódio ao ouvir aquilo – Ótimo, mais fácil de acabar com a raça dele!

Vai sonhando galego. - uma outra voz se pronunciou, reconheci de imediato. Jacob Black estava ali, junto com Sam Uley – Ninguém vai acabar com a raça de ninguém aqui. O território é nosso e você tá pago pra ficar caladinho.

Não respondo por mim se vir aquele filho da mãe! - vociferei.

Não mete a mãe no meio! - Leah retrucou – E quem fez merda aqui foi você! Aliás, você tem uma propensão natural a isso, principalmente em engravidar garotas e sumir no mundo! O que Seth está fazendo é cuidar dela, como você devia fazer!

O que? - eu questionei e logo Sam, Jacob e Leah se afastaram. Vi mais um lobo na clareira. Grande e com cor de areia, era evidente que Seth estava ansioso por uma boa briga tanto quanto eu.

Isso ai, filho da puta! - ele rosnou – O filho é seu, mas pode apostar que não vai levar nem ela, nem a criança daqui!

E quem vai me impedir? - desdenhei armando um ataque – Você, fedelho?

Pode apostar que sim! Pergunte a ela quem é o fedelho! Aposto que Addy não pensou isso quando estava gemendo comigo na cama! - foi a gota d'água. Voei contra ele e no caminho dei de cara com Jacob e Sam bloqueando o ataque. Dois alfas contra um, dificilmente eu daria conta disso. - Deixem ele vir! Não preciso de babá!

CALA A BOCA, SETH! - Sam e Jacob ordenaram. Pelo menos ele não era um alfa também, ainda tinha que obedecer.

E você, Amadeus, vai falar com Adélia. É justo já que vocês vão ter um filho, mas qualquer tentativa de agressão a um membro do meu bando, ou do de Sam, significa guerra contra todos nós! - Jacob falou sério.

Eu vou levá-la comigo! - determinei imediatamente.

Isso é um assunto no qual somente ela tem poder de decisão e eu não vou impedir Seth de manter essa disputa em pé de igualdade. - Jacob retrucou – Só espero que os dois ajam feito gente! Eu vou indo pra casa e vocês se comportem! - Jacob correu em direção a sua casa e eu fiquei encarando Seth e sentindo o gosto de sangue na boca.

Sam e Leah sumiram por um instante atrás das arvores e voltaram devidamente vestidos na forma humana. Ninguém queria que aquilo acabasse de forma pacífica e eu confesso que a visão mais divertida que eu conseguia ter era a da cabeça oca de Seth rolando pelo chão da floresta.

E se pensam que aquele fedelho facilitava as coisas, esqueçam. Ele estava muito longe de ser são ou santo. Fazia questão de lembrar das noites que passou com ela na cama, das vezes que ela chorou por eu tê-la deixado e cada orgasmo que ela teve com ele. É, eu queria MUITO matar aquele filho da puta!

_**Seth pov**_

_**Nós dois temos os mesmos defeitos**_

_**Sabemos tudo a nosso respeito**_

_**Somos suspeitos de um crime perfeito,**_

_**Mas crimes perfeitos não deixam suspeitos.**_

_**Pra ser sincero eu não espero de você**_

_**Mais do que educação,**_

_**Beijo sem paixão,**_

_**Crimes sem castigo,**_

_**Aperto de mãos,**_

_**Apenas bons amigos...**_

Pode apostar que eu saboreei cada rosnado que ele deu a medida que eu passava um filme bem divertido naquela cabeça oca. Era bom pra ele aprender como um homem de verdade cuida de uma garota como Addy! Eu queria que ele sofresse, exatamente como ela sofreu e até mais! Eu queria que ele entendesse com todas as letras e imagens que não era o melhor pra ela.

Se ele a queria de volta então teria que lidar com a idéia de que eu não ia permitir assim tão fácil. Amadeus era um tremendo adversário em termos físicos, quase tão grande quanto Sam e muito mais experiente em batalha, mas sabem como é, a idade tende a deixar o cara meio lento. Eu tinha vantagem quanto aos sentidos, era muito mais rápido e eficiente quando o assunto era matar. A grande diferença entre nós dois é que eu uso a cabeça, ele não, não passa de um valentão, só músculos e força bruta. E tudo o que diz respeito à briga também se aplica à cama.

Sam e Leah ainda estavam nos encarando para que não fizéssemos nenhuma bobagem, como se fosse adiantar alguma coisa. Tanto eu quanto aquele bunda branca estávamos secos de vontade de rasgar a garganta um do outro. Quando um não quer, dois não brigam. Bem, os dois queriam, então qual era o sentido de impedir isso?

A tensão era grande, quase palpável. Eu só precisava de um segundo, uns ínfimo instante de descuido da parte dele e pronto! Trabalho feito, rápido e prático, quase sem sujeira. Eu estava só esperando um desliza da parte dele, mas logo quando pensei que teria chance a voz de Jacob soou mais uma vez na minha cabeça. E cá pra nós, ele estava BERRANDO! Caramba, não dá nem pra ter respeito com a audição mental de um membro do bando?!

CORRE PRA CASA, SETH! - nada de comando de alfa, era só Jacob ficando histérico. Acho que piorou depois que teve filhos!

Beleza! Não precisa gritar! - respondi mal humorado.

É, vermelho! Mais respeito com a cabeça alheia! - o branquelo retrucou.

VOCÊS NÃO ENTENDERAM! - Jake continuava gritando. Como alguém consegue ser tão chato?! - TÁ NA HORA! ELA VAI TER O BEBÊ! - ok! Aquilo era realmente um bom motivo pra berrar!

Bem, a coisa toda foi muito rápida. Num minuto eu queria arrancar o coração dele e fazer picadinho das tripas do galego, no outro estávamos os dois correndo feito loucos para a casa de Jacob. Os Cullen não viviam em Forks já fazia um tempo, por razões obvias de proteção à identidade deles, mas a pedido de Ness o doutro Carlisle veio dar uma ajuda no caso de Addy. Na ausência dos vampiros, Jake e Renesmee estavam morando na casa branca.

Não demoramos mais que cinco minutos correndo, Leah e Sam estavam bem atrás de nós. Quando chegamos na casa, Ness nos esperava na porta. Sarah e Ephraim estavam assustados com os gritos de Addy e se agarravam a saia da mãe, enquanto Renesmee segurava Harry no colo.

Leah foi até Ness e pegou Harry. Eu nunca me acostumei com a maneira devotada que minha irmã cuidava do filho. Era como se fosse a única coisa na vida dela que merecesse carinho e consideração. Harry a fazia feliz e ela costumava dizer que aquele era o maior e melhor amor do mundo, nenhuma impressão poderia valer o que ela sentia pelo filho. O que me irritava era o mal gosto dela pra escolher o pai do moleque!

Amadeus deu um passo em direção a parte de dentro da casa. O imbecil tinha esquecido de voltar a forma humana! Ness bloqueou a passagem.

Nem pense nisso! - ela disse – Os dois estão proibidos de subir! Ordens de Carlisle. - o cara é sem noção mesmo. Se transformou na frente da Ness, ignorando totalmente o pequeno detalhe de que quando isso acontecia, nós ficávamos nus.

QUEM ELE PENSA QUE É PRA ME DAR ORDENS? - belo par de pulmões os dele. Quase deixou a coitada da Ness surda! Fora o constrangimento de estar totalmente ao léu na frente dela. Preciso dizer que Renesmee estava da cor de um tomate? Acho que não.

Vamos parar com a gritaria ai! - Jacob apareceu atrás da esposa – PUTA QUE PARIU! TÁ LOCO, BRANQUELO!? - acho que ninguém gosta de ver outro homem se exibindo pra sua esposa e Jacob não era lá uma pessoa muito racional quando o assunto era a monstrinha dele. - Bota uma roupa, seu imbecil! O único homem que fica pelado na frente da minha mulher sou eu! - finalmente o bom senso falou naquela cabeça oxigenada e ele foi pra trás de uma arvore botar uma calça, mas resmungava feito um velho ranzinza! - Carlisle é o médico no momento e vocês dois lá dentro só iriam atrapalhar, então sejam minimamente maduros e pensem no bem da garota! - Jacob completou.

Alguém ai tem noção de como é passar cerca de duas horas ouvindo uma mulher em trabalho de parto, gritando como se estivessem arrancando os órgãos dela fora, sem anestesia, sabendo que esta mulher é a razão da sua vida? Não queriam saber como é, tem que ser muito homem pra agüentar isso. E vamos e convenhamos, ela teve um trabalho de parto até muito rápido.

Eu olhava pra cara do Amadeus e parecia que, a cada grito que Adélia soltava, quem tava parindo era ele! Putz! Foi pai um milhão de vezes e não tava acostumado ainda?! Aquilo não era homem pra ela, não mesmo!

Depois de um tempo interminável, Adélia parou de gritar e o ar foi preenchido com um novo som. Era o choro de uma criança testando seus pulmões pela primeira vez. Autorização, quem precisa disso quando ouve o choro do filho pela primeira vez? Com certeza o galego não precisou de mais nada pra voar pelas escadas até o quarto onde Addy estava e eu, como não sou idiota, fui logo atrás dele.

Dei um desconto pra ele, afinal era o filho dele lá dentro junto com Adélia. Amadeus merecia esta pequena demonstração de cortesia, e nada mais que isso. Eu observei quando ele entrou, com cara de cachorro que caiu da mudança, e sentou ao lado dele. Vi seus olhos ficarem vermelhos e cheios de lágrimas quando pegou a criança no colo. Uma pontada de inveja doeu em mim.

Ela é linda... - eu o ouvi dizer com a voz embargada, segurando o choro. Aquilo foi uma surpresa, sempre pensei que seria um menino e agora isso. Uma garotinha.

Precisa de nome ainda. - Addy disse, a voz estava fraca por causa do cansaço.

Eu tentei ficar longe, tentei me enganar dizendo que não precisava de você. – meu maxilar travou com aquilo. Ele estava chorando na frente dela, sem o menor constrangimento – Me perdoa, Addy.

Tudo bem. Não dá pra ficar longe de você, mesmo que eu não te perdoa-se. – ela passou a mão pelo cabelo dele, desarrumando-o ainda mais. – Eu não sei que nome dar a ela. - agora eram meus olhos que estavam queimando. Meu punho havia se fechado, pronto para socar a cara dele na primeira oportunidade.

Valkíria. – ele disse – Eram mulheres lindas que guiavam os guerreiros mortos ao palácio dos deuses. Significa "mulher de grande beleza". - o som do nome me agradaria, se não fosse a voz dele falando. Valkíria, a bela mulher guerreira das lendas do norte.

Combina com ela, eu acho. – Addy acariciou o rosto da menina – Valkíria Volturi Fenrirson. Muito apropriado. - eu preferiria que no lugar do "Fenrirson" estivesse o "Clearwater", muito mais sonoro.

Eu fiquei ali, na soleira da porta, observando tudo parcialmente escondido. Vi a garotinha rir quando falaram o nome, acho que ela gostava do som. Ela se remexeu no colo do pai como se houvessem espinhos ali e ele a entregou para Addy novamente. Por um momento muito breve, um ínfimo instante, eu vislumbrei seu rostinho diminuto entre tantos pedaços de pano. Os olhos de um azul esverdeado peculiar e os cachos cor de mel contra a pele de porcelana. Ela sorriu para mim e então nada mais fez sentido no mundo. Nem ódio, nem inveja, nem amizade, nem consideração. Seth Clearwater havia morrido.

_**Amadeus pov**_

_**Pra ser sincero não espero que você**_

_**Me perdoe**_

_**Por ter perdido a calma**_

_**Por ter vendido a alma ao diabo**_

_**Um dia desses**_

_**Num desses encontros casuais**_

_**Talvez a gente se encontre**_

_**Talvez a gente encontre explicação**_

Se num primeiro momento eu havia sido consumido pelas infinitas dúvidas quanto ao que sentia por Adélia, tudo foi varrido de mim no instante em que a vi segurando uma criança enrola em mantas e sorrindo para mim, exausta. Há muito mais entre céu e terra do que compreende a mente humana. Eu não entendia nada, só sabia que era forte e me dominava, possivelmente a maior alegria que um homem poderia sentir.

Estava vagamente consciente da presença de Seth alguns passos atrás de mim. Aquele era o momento decisivo e só Addy poderia dizer com quem ficaria. Eu não ia perder pra ele, nem que eu tivesse que arremessá-lo pela janela e fugir com ela na primeira oportunidade.

Ciente do meu abuso, fui até a cama onde Addy estava deitada alisando as bochechas da criança. Eu estava pasmo, pra dizer o mínimo. Ela estendeu o bebê para que eu visse seu rostinho sonolento. Mais uma surpresa quando peguei o embrulho em meus braços desajeitados, era uma menina. Minha primeira e única filha.

Eu não sabia o que dizer exatamente. Meus olhos queimaram e minha boca secou. Eu estava deslumbrado, apaixonado pelo rostinho pálido e pelos cabelos cor de mel que cobriam sua cabecinha. Depois de ter tido cinco filhos, a idéia de ter uma garotinha era surreal e fantástica.

- Ela é linda... – eu deixei escapar, ainda chocado e feliz com a surpresa.

- Precisa de um nome ainda. – Addy falou – Eu sabia que você ia voltar...

- Eu tentei ficar longe, tentei me enganar dizendo que não precisava de você. – meus olhos arderam mais uma vez. Agora era eu quem estava chorando – Me perdoa, Addy.

- Tudo bem. Não dá pra ficar longe de você, mesmo que eu não te perdoa-se. – ela passou a mão pelo meu cabelo, desarrumando-o ainda mais. – Eu não sei que nome dar a ela.

- Valkíria. – murmurei – Eram mulheres lindas que guiavam os guerreiros mortos ao palácio dos deuses. Significa "mulher de grande beleza".

- Combina com ela, eu acho. – Addy acariciou o rosto da nossa menina – Valkíria Volturi Fenrirson. Muito apropriado.

Naturalmente não era uma criança normal. Valkíria parecia atenta a cada palavra que dizíamos e nos encarava com seus olhos azuis esverdeados. Ela riu quando demos seu nome, acho que tinha gostado também. Ela se remexeu no meu colo e eu a entreguei a Addy de volta. Por um momento Valkíria virou sua cabeça em direção à porta do quarto e então tudo aconteceu muito rápido.

Num minuto eu olhava com cara de bobo para a minha filha e no outro eu vi Seth avançar contra Adélia e tomar a menina de seus braços, pulando pela janela em seguida. Eu tive apenas alguns segundos para entender que aquele filho da puta estava seqüestrando a minha menininha!

Sem pensar duas vezes me atirei pela janela e disparei a correr atrás dele. Eu poderia ter usado a forma de lobo, mas se eu os encontrasse não poderia garantir que ia manter o controle. Valikiria poderia acabar machucada. Mesmo na forma humana o moleque era muito rápido. Maldito fosse ele! Se não sabia perder feito homem, não devia nem ter entrado na briga!

Na parte mais densa da floresta ele me despistou. Essas são algumas desvantagens da idade, meus sentidos já não eram lá essas coisas. Sorte minha que Jacob me alcançou mais rápido do que eu esperava e mostrou a direção. Sam Uley veio logo atrás. É, ia ser divertido ver aquele fedelho apanhar mais que cachorro magro.

Eu me detive na entrada da mesma clareira em que havíamos discutido a princípio. Sam e Jacob estavam bloqueando a minha passagem e aquilo me irritou tremendamente. Eu vi Seth logo adiante, sentado num tronco, segurando minha filha e olhando para ela como se fosse um cego vendo o sol pela primeira vez. Os outros dois alfas pareciam temerosos por algum motivo, Seth não havia notado a nossa presença ainda.

Valkíria então ergueu suas mãozinhas no ar e Seth abaixou o rosto para que elas o tocassem nas bochechas e esfregou a ponta do nariz no narizinho dela. Ele estava sorrindo deslumbrado. Parecia algo tão natural e tão intimo que por um momento fiquei constrangido só de olhar, esquecendo totalmente que aquele filho da mãe estava seqüestrando a minha filha recém-nascida.

Seth... - Jacob deu um passo a frente e com a voz o mais calma possível chamou a atenção do garoto. A reação foi imediata. Seth se colocou em posição defensiva ainda segurando Valkíria como se fosse um tesouro valioso. - Calma, garoto. Não faça nada que possa se arrepender depois.

Fique longe, Jacob! - Seth falou entre dentes, eu nunca tinha visto tanta fúria nele antes – Não dêem um passo!

Devolva a criança, Seth. - agora era Sam quem falava – Está levando isso à ferro e fogo.

Pra trás, Uley! Não se aproximem! - ele rosnou novamente. Parecia um animal acuado.

Calma, garoto. Respire fundo, você está exagerando. - Jacob tentava conciliar, mas pela postura dele era evidente que não tinha acordo.

Devolva a minha filha, garoto! Se devolver eu juro que só vou te dar um surra e te deixar vivo. - paciência nunca foi meu forte e Seth tinha esgotado ela de vez. Dei um passo a frente, ninguém ia se transformar e arriscar a segurança de Valikíria.

VOCÊ NÃO VAI LEVÁ-LA! - Seth gritou descontrolado e Valkíria se assustou com o grito e começou a chorar – Não... Ssssssssshhhiiiii, não chora, bonitinha. - ele começou a balançá-la com cuidado, tentando deixar minha filha calma novamente – Não quis assustar você. - como por mágica, o choro foi parando. Mais uma vez as mãozinhas dela flutuaram no ar e pousaram no peito dele, bem próxima do coração.

Entrega ela, Seth. Isso só vai deixar Adélia com raiva de você, não há nada a ganhar com essa atitude. - eu tentei me aproximar e logo ele deu um salto para o outro lado da clareira.

Vamos conversar como homens, Seth. - Jacob pediu – Não é o fim do mundo. Você vai achar outra garota pra você, vai ver. Tudo passa.

NÃO QUERO OUTRA GAROTA! - ele gritou de novo e se agarrou ainda mais ao embrulho. Desta vez Valkíria não se assustou. - Todos vocês já têm suas mulheres! ME DEIXEM EM PAZ COM ELA!

Você não está falando coisa com coisa, Seth. - Sam tentou se aproximar – Devolva a menina aos pais.

NÃO! Vocês não vão tirar ela de mim! - ele estava realmente enlouquecido. Ele se virou para Valkíria – Eu não vou deixar eles te levarem, Val. Ninguém vai te levar embora, bonitinha. - foi como se uma onde de entendimento súbito atingisse a todos nós.

AH não! Só pode ser brincadeira! - Jacob exclamou incrédulo.

Fala sério, Seth! Tinha que fazer todo esse drama?! - Sam o encarou pasmo.

O que está acontecendo?! - eu estava confuso.

Colega, você ganhou uma companheira, uma filha e um genro, tudo numa tacada só. - Jacob falou rindo – Até parece o dia que a Ness nasceu! Lembro até hoje da cara do Edward quando entendeu.

O QUE!? - eu berrei. Só podia ser brincadeira e de muito mal gosto.

Vai se conformando! O guri ai teve uma impressão com a sua filha. - foi como um soco na boca do estoma. MAS AQUELE MOLEQUE ERA MUITO ABUSADO! PUTA MERDA, LOGO MINHA ÚNICA FILHA!

Eu vou fazer de conta que não ouvi isso. - falei por fim. Jacob e Sam riram da minha cara enquanto Seth continuava segurando Valkíria possessivamente.

Olha, acho que não adianta fazer de conta. Se eu fosse você já ia pensando em comprar uma casa por aqui, ou então fazer mais um quarto em onde quer que vocês morem, porque o garoto não vai largar ela nem a poder de milagre. - Jacob falou debochado e a minha vontade foi de mandar um belo soco na mandibula dele.

Seth, reza, mas reza muito pra eu não acordar inspirado um dia e colocar veneno na sua comida! - rosnei.

Cala a boca, albino! - o guri falou – Se não ficar com a idéia infeliz de me separar dela, a sua única preocupação em relação a mim e Val você vai ter daqui uns...17 anos? Por ai! - meus dentes trincaram.

Pensa pelo lado positivo, cara. Você vai economizar uma grana violente com babá. - Jacob falou e Sam quase teve um ataque de tanto rir.

É bom você torcer pra Addy aceitar bem essa história, porque se ela me der carta branca, eu juro que arranco e empalho a sua cabeça, guri abusado! - rosnei por fim.

_**Seth pov**_

_**Um dia desses**_

_**Num desses encontros casuais**_

_**Talvez eu diga, minha amiga,**_

_**Pra ser sincero, prazer em vê-la**_

_**Até mais... (até mais)**_

_**Nós dois temos os mesmos defeitos**_

_**Sabemos tudo a nosso respeito**_

_**Somos suspeitos de um crime perfeito**_

_**Mas crimes perfeitos não deixam suspeitos.**_

Bem, a essa altura vocês já sabem o que aconteceu comigo. Meu mundinho foi jogado no ralo, tudo virou poeira e a única coisa que me conectava, que me indicava um lugar no universo era ela, Valkíria. Foi fantástico de mais pra descrever, assustador e fascinante de mais para resistir. Tudo agora era ELA! A minha vida estava naquelas mãozinhas flutuantes, naquelas bochechas rosadas e com covinhas.

Adélia ia ficar com o branquelo dela, sem problema nenhum. Eu sinceramente queria que eles fossem absurdamente felizes, porque agora eu sabia o que ligava os dois. Eu estava sentindo a mesma coisa! Foi ai que me veio o esclarecimento. Se Addy e Amadeus estavam bem e ia ficar juntos, a questão era: Onde eles iam ficar? Eles não tinham nada que os prendessem ali e o mais provável era que eles voltassem para a Itália ou pro fim do mundo congelado onde ele tinha família!

Colega, SEM CHANCE! Eles não iam levar Val pra longe de mim! Era desesperador só de pensar! Ela era minha, só minha! Não ia deixar que a levassem, que a criassem no meio dos pingüins, em algum iglu ou seja lá onde ele estava acostumado a viver! Era a minha Valkíria e eu era o Seth dela! Ela ia precisar de mim!

Daí pra frente a decisão e a ação foram instantâneas. No que Amadeus devolveu Valkíria pra Addy eu dei um salto e peguei a menina. Sai correndo pelo quarto e me atirei pela janela com ela nos braços, tomando cuidado pra não machucá-la. Eu ouvia ela dando risada enquanto eu estava correndo, Val estava achando tudo muito animado e divertido fora da barriga da mãe.

Amadeus veio logo atrás, preparado pra uma boa briga, mas eu não ia devolvê-la, NUNCA! Consegui despistá-lo e cheguei na clareira de novo. Sentei num tronco caído e e fiquei olhando para ela, pasmo. Ela era tão quente, tão rosada e linda. Seus olhinhos curiosos me encaravam fixamente, com curiosidade e satisfação. Então ela ergueu as mãozinhas e eu abaixei meu rosto para que ela tocasse.

Foi como mágica. Senti o mundo vibrar ao meu redor numa explosão de cores infinitas e meu coração disparar. Abri os olhos e olhei no fundo dos olhos dela. Todo universo estava ali, naquela profusão azul e verde brilhante, num mosaico harmônico dentro daqueles olhos. Toquei a ponta do nariz dela com o meu e neste instante senti nossos corações batendo como um só.

Duas almas afinadas e cúmplices, duas partes de um todo. Eu não poderia viver sem ela, nunca.

Bem vinda ao mundo, Val. - eu sussurrei para ela – Você não sabe o quanto eu esperei você, bonitinha. - em resposta ela sorriu.

Bem, o resto vocês já sabem. É história.

_**Nota da autora: PEGA LADRÃO! XDDDDDDDDDD Pois é galera, podem apostar que as reviews me fizeram muito feliz. Quanto ao capítulo, ninguém imagina o quanto eu ri escrevendo ele. Sim, Amadeus e Addy foram feitos um pro outro e vão ficar juntos. O Seth foi um personagem que ganhou vida própria durante a história, não era pra ele ser tudo isso XD. Inicialmente ele e Addy iam ser só amigos mesmo e viveriam um tempo como irmãos, bem comportadinhos e ele não sentiria nada além de amizade por ela. Bem, acho que dá pra notar que a coisa não saiu como eu planejei! Ficou mais divertido XD (minha humilde opinião). Ainda tem água pra rolar de baixo da ponte, mas em geral temos dois casais felizes e saltitantes, o que vem agora é só arremate da história.**_

_**É, Amadeus mal teve sua tão esperada filhinha e já chegou um forte candidato a genro. Imaginem o caso de amor eterno que esses dois lobos vão ter XDDDDDDDDD.**_

_**Música do capítulo: Pra ser sincero, do Engenheiros do Hawaii.**_

_**Bjux queridos e continuem comentando e me fazendo feliz! **_


	8. Haja champanhe pra agüentar isso

_**Haja Champanhe pra agüentar isso**_

_**Amadeus pov**_

_**Here to us **_

_**one more toast **_

_**and then we'll pay the bill **_

_**deep inside **_

_**both of us **_

_**can feel the autumn chill **_

_**birds of passage **_

_**you and me **_

_**we fly instinctively **_

_**when the summer's over **_

_**and the dark clouds hide the sun **_

_**neither you nor I'm to blame **_

_**when all is said and done **_

Passado o susto inicial daquele arrombo de impressão, eu até que me conformei bem com a idéia, já que tinha certeza de que Addy iria se vingar por nós dois. Bem, ela ficou furiosa com Seth e reclamou por horas que ele poderia ter esperado alguns anos pra ter uma impressão com Valkíria. Mas é como dizia minha mãe: "O que não tem remédio, remediado está." Mas isso não quer dizer que a vida dele vai ser fácil na minha mão. NÃO MESMO!

Com a ordem natural das coisas um tanto quanto alterada, já estava passando da hora de regularizar as coisas entre mim e Addy. Quando o resguardo acabou eu fiz aquele velho pedido, pela quarta e última vez. Botei meus joelhos no chão e estendi a ela um anel de noivado, mas nem o brilho do diamante, nem o sol daquele dia, se comparavam ao sorriso que ela me deu em resposta.

Eu não sou a pessoa mais refinada, nem o mais dado a grandes festas ou coisas do tipo, mas bastava colocar a família dela na história e a coisa mudava de figura. Eu queria um casamento intimo, sem grandes alardes, mas sogra é uma raça que costuma frustrar os planos do genro e quando se trata de Giullia Volturi, aliada à Alice e Esme Cullen, eu definitivamente seria o protagonista do casamento do século!

Por questões obvias de proteção à identidade do bando, o casamento teria a minha família, a família dela, os Cullen e o bando de La Push. Só isso já dava uma senhora festa e a parte que me deixava mais feliz era ter meus filhos junto de mim naquele momento e desta vez estariam TODOS eles juntos.

Kiven e Wolfgang levariam suas famílias, Eric ficou chateado por não poder trazer Ingrid com ele, mas para um garoto de quase onze anos eu acho que ainda é muito cedo pra viajar com alguma garota. Adolf viria livre como um pássaro, disposto a arrasar o maior número possível de corações na aldeia Quileute. Harry conheceria seus irmãos mais velhos e Valkíria seria apresentada de uma vez a todos eles. E eu...Eu estaria casando com a mulher da minha vida.

Quando você casa com uma mulher, você acaba casando com a família inteira. É claro que Giullia e Caius não aprovavam inteiramente nossa relação, mas a vampira histérica ficou deslumbrada com a idéia de ser avó de uma menininha e o marido, bem, ele não tinha muito a fazer depois que ela havia decidido ir para Forks e preparar todo casamento. Pra minha surpresa, todos os Volturi, o que inclui a guarda, estariam presentes. Isso ia dar um trabalho dos infernos!

Pra evitar problemas, eles só passariam um dia na América. Ficar numa festa cheia de lobos estava bem longe de ser agradável para eles.

Meus filhos viajariam de avião pela primeira vez, e queira Odin que tivessem estomago pra isso. Eu podia até imaginar o pragmático Kriven ficando verde só de pensar na altura que estaria, Wolfgang resmungando feito um urso com dor de dente e Adolf tentando levar alguma aeromoça pro banheiro do avião. Eu só não sabia o que esperar de Eric, aquele era um mistério pra mim.

Enquanto todos corriam as voltas com os preparativos com o casamento, eu me pegava brigando diariamente com Seth pra poder ficar com a minha filhinha, NEM QUE FOSSE POR CINCO MINUTOS! Eu já tava puto com aquele fedelho filho da mãe que achava que ia ficar com Val e a minha vontade era pegar aquela mamadeira que ele dava pra ela e enfiar no...Acho que a classificação da história não me permite falar. Mas enfim, eu ainda ia arrancar o couro dele e quem sabe até meus filhos me ajudassem. Afinal, nenhuma festa está completa sem um bom barraco em família.

Giullia e Caius chegaram uma semana antes do casamento e só caçavam longe do território dos Quileute. Esme, Alice e Giullia se enfiavam dentro da casa branca e passavam horas discutindo flores, pratos, tecidos, quem sentaria na mesa de quem. A pesar de ser o casamento dela, Addy não dava palpite, Val ocupava muito do tempo dela todos os dias. Ou era isso, ou minha filha não ia ficar nem um minuto fora dos braços de Seth Genro Fudido Clearwater. Onde eu fui amarrar minha égua? Provavelmente nas barbas de Odin, porque aquilo era de mais até pra mim.

Meus filhos chegaram um dia antes da algazarra toda e ficaram obviamente divididos entre a alegria de ver o pai e os irmãos mais novos e todo aquele cheiro desagradável de vampiro. Wolfgang passou bem umas quatro horas reclamando do cheiro do smooking que teria que usar no dia do casamento. Kriven e a esposa passavam boa parte do tempo junto dos Quileute, ele e Sam se deram muito bem. Eric parecia que estava num Zoo, o menino achava todos aqueles lobos escuros o máximo. Já Adolf, só sabia reclamar do fato que todas as mulheres daquele lugar ou fediam ou estava "impressionadas" por outro lobo. Todos eles adoraram Harry, que no começo estava meio assustado com tantas caras novas por perto e Val não demorou muito pra virar a queridinha da família.

Aqui eu registro a primeira reação dos meus filhos a Seth. Foi no meio da clareira. Ele estava sozinho, pensando na vida ou em alguma safadeza para fazer com minha filha dali a alguns anos. Tão distraído que nem reparou a chegada de quatro possíveis adversários.

Então é você o tal. Seth Clearwater... - Wolfgang falou em seu habitual tom mal humorado e perigoso. Seth o encarou enquanto meu filho saia das sombras das arvores.

Uau, ele nem é tão grandão quanto os outros. Pra se engraçar com a nossa irmã e ser pelo menos levado em conta tinha que ser do tamanho do Jake, no mínimo. - Adolf falou debochando e dando um soco na arvore mais próxima. Nem preciso dizer o rombo que ele fez. - Não vai dar nem pro gasto. - Seth se colocou na defensiva.

Uma pena, cara. - Kriven falou – Eu até te acho um cara legal, mas você mexeu com a nossa irmãzinha.

Logo depois de ter mexido com a minha Addy. - eu disse por fim, depois de sair das sombras. Seth rosnou acuado por nós quatro.

Achei que tinha superado isso, albino. - Seth falou entre um rosnado.

Eu superei, mas sabe como é... - eu falei debochado – Meus filhos insistem em dar a você as boas vindas a nossa família. - acho que nunca na história desta família alguém levou tão tapão na cabeça. O pior é que ele era frouxo até pra revidar. Não tem graça chutar cachorro morto.

No dia do casamento o restante da guarda Volturi chegou apenas algumas horas antes da cerimônia. Dá pra imaginar o quão surreal é ver Jane, Marieanne, Clair e Nessie como damas de honra? Renesmee era a madrinha e Sarah iria entrar com as alianças. Nunca estive tão feliz em usar um smoking, tão pouco meus filho tiveram chance melhor do que esta pra rir da minha cara. Cara, eu tava uma pilha de nervos e a cara de Jane dentro daquele vestido lavanda cheio de fitas era no mínimo nada amistosa. Ela estava mostrando os dentes.

Por questão de segurança, Emmett Cullen havia conseguido uma licença para celebrar o casamento na internet (é absurdo, mas ele conseguiu mesmo e não me perguntem como. Tecnologia e dinheiro resolvem muita coisa na vida desse povo). Tudo bem que nosso "juiz de paz" mal conseguia controlar sua risada escancarada, mas ele ia servir.

Edward Cullen começou a tocar um tipo estranho de piano (acho que era um cravo), Rosalie, também conhecida como loira psicopata, começou com a viola clássica, Alice no violino e Jasper no violoncelo. Eu reconhecia a música, no mínimo irônica, Cannon in D Major, de Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart. É, eu entendo uma ou duas coisinhas sobre música, culpa da minha mãe. Não importa o que estava tocando, o que importava é que Adélia estava linda em seu vestido branco, cheio de rendas e fitas, como um anjo caminhando até mim.

Eu estava vagamente consciente da cara chorosa de Giullia, mesmo sendo impossível a ela chorar de verdade. Jacob estava em algum lugar da atrás de mim com aquele sorriso de orelha a orelha. Eric me olhando com cara de total felicidade e se não fosse por esse moleque eu talvez nem estivesse ali, me casando com a mulher da minha vida. Aro e Marieanne acenavam a todo tempo pra Addy, que ficava corada. E como não podia deixar de ser, Seth Clearwater estava rindo todo derretido pra Valkiria em seu colo (aposto como ele estava fantasiando sobre o dia em que faria isso com a minha filha). Já disse que um dia mato esse cara?

Fim das contas, eu me casei mesmo e não poderia estar mais feliz. Pra surpresa geral, ou não, eu e Addy decidimos nos mudar pra perto da reserva. Era mais comodo, já que ali todo mundo sabia com o que estavam lidando e nós não teríamos que nos esconder o tempo todo, e também porque morar perto da família dela estava FORA DE COGITAÇÃO! Sogra é uma raça que só presta quando está longe. Então chegou a hora do brinde e quem abriu a fila foi meu padrinho e filho mais velho, Kriven.

Este é o terceiro casamento do meu pai que eu compareço e nem sempre foi fácil lidar com a idéia de ter uma madrasta, ainda mais quando eu era só uma criança. - ele se levantou com a taça em mãos e todo aquele ar de seriedade que eu não sei de onde ele puxou – Também não é fácil ter um pai que mais parece seu irmão, porque em alguns momentos isso acaba confundindo sua capacidade de entender o que se passa com ele. Muitas vezes eu não compreendi aquela necessidade de sempre ter uma mulher por perto, ou seu jeito meio irracional de agir quando estava com raiva e eu entendi menos ainda quando soube que ele ia se casar com uma meio vampira. O que dizer disso? Não é fácil pra nenhum de nós aqui entender. Mas então eu olhei pra minha esposa, Hilda. Eu me perguntei o que leva um homem a abrir mão de tudo, inclusive daquilo que ele é. E a resposta estava bem ali, do meu lado na cama. É um par de olhos, um sorriso, uma voz e tudo em uma pessoa que converge num mesmo sentimento. Amor! Jacob e Renesmee existem pra provar que isso pode dar certo e mais, foi feito pra dar certo. Pai, Adélia, eu desejo que este seja um sentimento duradouro e lindo. - Kriven ergueu a taça e eu estava com os olhos cheios de lágrimas – Aos noivos! - todos acompanharam a saudação e beberam. Depois foi a vez da madrinha, Nessie.

Adélia e eu somos obviamente parecidas. - ela sorriu com a taça em mãos – E não é só porque somos diferentes, de várias maneiras, mas porque descobrimos o que é amar alguém de uma maneira que ultrapassa qualquer metáfora ou forma de explicação. Não há poeta neste mundo que possa descrever, não há unidade para medir isso. É forte, é intenso, é insano e potencialmente perigoso, mas a verdade é que vale a pena amar aquela pessoa só pelo fato de que ele foi feito a nossa medida. - ela ergue a taça e sorriu para nós – Aos noivos. - então era a minha vez de falar. Me levantei e olhei diretamente nos olhos verdes de Addy.

Uma vez eu ouvi de um certo garoto que existia uma menina na vila cujos cabelos eram como os de um anjo, os olhos eram iguais aos dele e quando ele ouvia o som da risada dela ele ficava meio bobo. - comecei, Eric devia estar tremendamente corado a essa altura – Ele dizia que era a coisa mais linda que já tinha visto e ficar longe dela era doloroso. O que me assustou nessa conversa é que este garoto era meu filho de dez anos. Naquela conversa eu percebi que estava lutando contra algo que eu não podia vencer. Eu tinha alguém que era exatamente daquele jeito na minha vida e a distância foi insuportável. Então meu filho me perguntou o que eu estava fazendo ali parado quando ela devia estar me esperando em algum lugar. Eu fui um idiota de várias maneiras, eu cometi erro atrás de erro, mas eu estou aqui agora e só posso dizer que eu te amo, Addy. Você e Val são as mulheres da minha vida.

E da minha também! - Seth gritou em algum lugar no meio da festa. Eu trinquei os dentes enquanto o resto dos convidados riam do comentário.

_**In our lives **_

_**we have walked **_

_**some strange and lonely treks **_

_**slightly worn **_

_**but dignified **_

_**and not too old for sex **_

_**we're still striving for the sky **_

_**no taste for humble pie **_

_**thanks for all your generous love **_

_**and thanks for all the fun **_

_**neither you nor I'm to blame **_

_**when all is said and done**_

É, estava tudo dito e feito e não dava pra ser mais feliz do que eu e Addy naquele momento. A vida tem uma maneira estranha de agir e eu não estava falando só de mim e minha mulher. Naquela noite mais um evento ocorreu pra provar que deve ter alguém lá em cima com um senso de humor tremendamente negro. Começou quando Leah veio falar comigo e Adélia para dar os parabéns.

Hey, garotão! - ela falou animada enquanto eu pegava Harry no colo – Foi um belo discurso aquele. Fico feliz por vocês finalmente terem se acertado e mais feliz ainda de saber que Harry vai crescer perto da irmã. Parabéns, vocês merecem. - eu e Adélia agradecemos. O que aconteceu depois foi...Eu não tenho palavras pra descrever.

_**Adolf pov**_

Estava eu, feliz da vida, comendo um pedaço de bolo de casamento, quando meu sensor de "quadris" disparou. Um par de pernas morenas, uma das garotas da reserva com certeza, belos quadris que pareciam me provocar. Ela estava de costas, o vestido leve e colado ao corpo, eu podia ver sua nuca e seus ombros bem feitos graças ao cabelo curto e cheio de pontas bagunçadas. Santo Odin! Eu ia ter uma ÓTIMA noite com aquela beleza, ou não me chamava Adolf.

Então eu vi ela entregando Harry, meu irmãozinho, pro meu pai. A ficha caiu, aquela só podia ser Leah Clearwater. Vou registar minha indignação neste momento. Meu velho é um filho da puta com muito bom gosto (sem querer ofender, vovó!)! É muita sacanagem comigo! Praticamente todas as mulheres descentes daquele lugar estavam comprometidas, ou eram vampiras nojentas! Logo a única solteira do lugar não só tinha um filho, como o filho era do meu pai! Não dava pra acreditar que eu estava na América e não ia arrumar nenhuma nativa pra minha coleção!

Até aqui eu estava encarando as curvas dela cheio de despeito e indignação. Como alguém poderia resistir aquela mistura tentadora de corpo escultural com pele de canela da Índia? Nada além de desejo e inveja, mas bastou ela se virar na minha direção. Os olhos escuros dela me encararam com deslumbramento e curiosidade. Era um rosto bem feito, severo, que me lembrava chocolate meio amargo. O mundo parou ao meu redor, o chão sumiu debaixo dos meus pés e eu devia estar flutuando. Quem eu era? De onde eu vinha? O que eu era? Fazia alguma diferença? A única coisa que eu sabia é que eu era dela, feito para ela.

Eu caminhei até ela, firme, forte, determinado. Joguei meu cabelo desarrumado pra longe dos olhos, fazendo um pouco de charme. Botei meu melhor sorriso na cara, mesmo que fosse difícil tirar aquela expressão lerda que eu tinha agora. Sem o menor constrangimento eu segurei a mão dela.

Oi, eu sou Adolf Ferirson, o terceiro filho. - falei quase como se estivesse num interrogatório. A cara do meu pai devia estar hilária, mas eu não via nada além dela.

Eu...Eu sou Leah. - ela falou meio perdida, mas eu não sabia dizer o porque.

Eu sei. - falei direto – O que eu não sei é o que está acontecendo comigo, mas não importa. - sem mais nada pra dizer eu fiz aquilo que cada músculo do meu corpo me mandava fazer. Eu a beijei como se o mundo fosse acabar nos próximos minutos e minha salvação dependesse dela.

_**It's so strange **_

_**when you're down **_

_**and lying on the floor **_

_**how you rise **_

_**shake your head **_

_**get up and ask for more **_

_**clear-headed and open-eyed **_

_**with nothing left untried **_

_**standing calmly at the crossroads **_

_**no desire to run **_

_**there's no hurry any more **_

_**when all is said and done**_

_**Nota da Autora: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!! ACABOU! Sim, crianças, este foi o fim da história de Adélia e Amadeus. Mas calma, não se desesperem ainda. Vai ter um extra, já que eu me recuso a não dar um final digno e feliz ao Seth. Sim, sim, vai ter um extra Seth/Valkíria, mas eu preciso sentir que vocês realmente querem isso. Então sejam legais e encham este capítulo de comentários e pedidos (sim, vou ser má dessa vez). Pra quem se perguntava sobre Leah e seu final, bem...Acho que ela fez um bom negócio já que trocou o Amadeus pro um modelo mais novo XDDDDDDDDDDD. Eu nem pensava muito nos filhos dele, mas já que Adolf tava solteiro, galinha e dando mole eu pensei "Pq não?" Pois é, mais um imprinting pra coleção da fic.**_

_**Pra quem não conhece a música do capítulo ( ou não assistiu Mamma Mia) o nome dela é When all is said and done, do ABBA. É a música que o 007 (não lembro o nome dele) canta na hora do brinde de casamento no filme Mamma Mia. Assistam pq é legal. A música que o Deus fala é linda tmbm, se quiserem baixar eu recomendo.**_

_**Agora o de sempre. Façam uma autora feliz, cliquem no botão verde ai em baixo e encham isso de coments.**_

_**Espero que tenham gostado. Bjux a todos, em especial pra Kaorih e pra Mandy (se não fosse pela insistência dela eu não teria chegado até aqui XDDDDDDD). **_


	9. Extra: Encarando o futuro

_**Extra: Encarando o futuro**_

_**Não posso lembrar quando isto era bom**_

_**Momentos de felicidade desabrochando**_

_**Talvez eu apenas não tenha entendido**_

_**Todo o amor que nós deixamos pra trás**_

_**Assistindo nossas lembranças se entrelaçarem**_

_**lembranças que eu nunca encontrarei**_

_**Tudo que você se tornou**_

_**Esqueça das coisas despreocupadas que nós fizemos **_

_**Eu acho que nossas vidas estão apenas começando**_

_**Eu acho que nossas vidas estão apenas começando**_

Talvez fosse só um daqueles dias "todo mundo odeia o Seth", mas a verdade é que se a criatura tinha o sobrenome Ferirson e não se chamava Valkíria a probabilidade de detesta-lo era realmente grande. Não só detestar, mas odiar e definitivamente não confiar nele.

Seth chegou na casa da irmã lá pela uma da tarde. Tinha comida no microondas e um bilhete escrito as pressas. Harry estava na escola e Leah havia saído com o marido. Loki havia quebrado o braço, de novo. Obviamente Adolf e a mulher haviam levado ele ao hospital. A nota estava endereçada a ele. Um pedido e um aviso nada amistoso.

"Seth, tivemos que sair pra levar Loki ao hospital. Passe na escola pra pegar Val e a leve pra casa. QUALQUER GRACINHA COM A MINHA IRMÃ E EU JURO QUE TE CAPO! Ass.: Adolf". Só faltou Hitler no final. Estava cedo e a aula dela só terminava as três e meia. Ele esquentou a comida e se sentou pra comer na mesa da cozinha.

Quinze anos haviam se passado dês do dia que Adélia e Amadeus se casaram e mudaram pros arredores da reserva. Adolf, depois de sumir no meio do casamento com Leah pra floresta, onde espantaram os animais com todo o barulho que fizeram durante o sexo, também acabaram juntos e encomendaram Loki a cinco anos. O menino era o capeta em forma de guri. Kriven e Wolfagang raramente saiam do extremo norte, assim como Erik e sua Ingrid, e esse era o único consolo de Seth.

Enquanto comia, Seth tirou um tempo para pensar na semana que estava tendo. Addy e Amadeus viajaram para a Itália pra visitar os tão temidos Volturi. Valkíria não podia ir com eles porque estava tendo provas na escola, então ela ficaria com o irmão mais velho, Adolf. Em caso de emergência, Nessie e Jake cuidariam da menina. As regras eram claras. NUNCA, JAMAIS PEÇA A SETH PARA CUIDAR DELA!

E como ele foi parar naquela situação? Adolf teve o problema com Loki, isso era evidente, e Nessie e Jacob estavam em Seatle cuidando de alguns investimentos no banco e fazendo compras, provavelmente só voltariam de noite ou coisa do tipo. Na falta de qualquer pessoas que pudesse entreter Valkíria, o que inclui até mesmo Sam, Emily, Quill e Clair, Adolf desceu de seu pedestal e humildemente pediu a Seth para cuidar dela.

Aquilo estava ficando ridículo! Estava passando da hora daquela família desequilibrada aceitar que ele, Seth Clearwater era uma realidade bem concreta na vida deles, ou seria um dia! Valkíria nem mesmo sabia sobre a impressão, mesmo que ele desejasse mais do que tudo dizer a ela! Amadeus tinha determinado que ela só saberia quando fosse adulta e madura o suficiente para arcar com as conseqüências disso e tivesse a chance de ter uma vida "normal". É claro que Seth sabia o que este "normal" significava. A chance dela conhecer outro cara, se apaixonar por alguém que não fosse ELE!

É claro que era possível, mesmo com a impressão. A parte complicada de "amor e devoção eterna" ficava com ele. Mesmo assim Seth duvidava que ela pudesse realmente se interessar por outro, principalmente quando já existia alguém destinado a ela. Mas Amadeus era teimoso como uma mula e nada neste mundo faria ele largar mão de superproteger a única filha. O fato de que Seth tinha sido amante de Adélia à quinze anos atrás também tinha tudo a ver com isso.

Graças a Deus, Val gostava dele independente do que o pai dela pensasse e aquele plano ridículo foi pro ralo, Seth passaria a tarde com ela. Terminou de comer e correu para o carro, um Cadilac que ele e Jacob tinham reformado a alguns anos, e decidiu passar numa locadora de vídeo pra arranjar algo que divertisse Valkíria por uma tarde.

Depois de conseguir alguns DVD's de comédias românticas e pipoca pra microondas, Seth foi direto para a entrada da escola. Estacionou longe da entrada, mas com o estacionamento vazio não seria difícil para ela encontrá-lo. O sinal tocou e logo um bando de adolescentes começou a encher o lugar. Val não demorou muito a sair e estava cercada por um grupo de amigas que acompanhavam Sarah até o carro dela. Seth desceu do próprio carro e encostou na lataria do Cadilac, cruzando os braços sobre o tórax coberto por uma fina regata branca.

Sarah logo entrou no carro e se despediu das amiga para ir embora, o que finalmente permitiu a Valkíria olhar o resto do estacionamento a procura de sua carona pra casa.

Val, aquele cara não para de olhar pra você! - uma das amigas dela disse entusiasmada – Meu Deus, ele é tão forte quanto seu pai! Você o conhece?! - era uma ruivinha irritante que não parava de falar. Valkíria olhou para onde a amiga indicava e seu sorriso foi de uma orelha a outra enquanto o coração disparava. Seth estava ali para buscá-la. Clearwater abriu um meio sorriso e fez sinal para que ela fosse até ele. Val mal havia dado o primeiro passo quando a ruiva segurou seu braço. - Você conhece ele, Val?

Lizzie, não esquenta. É a minha carona pra casa. - Val disse sem graça – Ele é meu...tio. - Seth conseguiu ouvir aquele trecho com sua audição apurada e não conteve o riso.

Oh! Acho que sua família tem genes muito bons! - Lizzie continuou – Seu tio é...Uou, bom de mais pra ser verdade! - Valkíria travou o maxilar na mesma hora.

Tenho que ir. Te vejo outra hora, Lizzie! - ela virou as costas e caminhou até o carro dele o mais rápido possível resmungando um inaudível "vadia".

Seth enlaçou a cintura dela assim que ela chegou e a abraçou forte, girando-a no ar. Faziam isso dês de que ela tinha três anos. Ele beijou o rosto dela antes que Val entrasse no carro. Ela jogou a mochila no banco de trás e se sentou ao lado dele colocando o cinto de segurança. Seth deu partida e eles seguiram pelo caminho que levava a reserva de La Push.

Que história é essa de que eu sou seu tio? - Seth perguntou debochado – Me senti um velho com isso!

Oh! Falou como se fosse um pirralho. Quantos anos tem afinal? Pelo menos uns quarenta pelas minhas contas. - Valkiria retrucou rindo da cara chocada dele.

Quarenta e dois, na verdade. Mas o corpinho é de vinte e três. - ele retrucou bem humorado – Se continuar falando assim de mim vai acabar queimando meu filme com as garotas!

Até parece! Só falei aquilo porque Lizzie é uma tremenda fofoqueira. Ela ia acabar inventando alguma história absurda sobre eu estar saindo com algum cara da faculdade. - Seth deu mais uma risada.

Modéstia a parte, sou bem melhor que a maioria dos caras da faculdade. E então, na minha casa ou na sua? - ele perguntou lançando a ela um daqueles sorrisos que faziam as pernas ficarem bambas.

Estou cansada da minha. - ela falou tomando coragem e ele tomou o rumo da própria casa – O que você pegou na locadora? - ela perguntou encarando as capas dos DVD's.

Filmes de garotas. - ele disse fazendo careta e ela riu – Pensei em dar a você alguma diversão que não envolva correr atrás do Loki, ou ouvir Adolf reclamando do "calor absurdo da América" com aquele sotaque horrível!

Não pegou nenhuma diversão pra você? - ela perguntou – Tadinho! - e passou a mão pelo cabelo desgrenhado dele. Seth riu.

Peguei um filme pornô, mas este eu vou ver sozinho. - ela o encarou com uma expressão chocada – Qual é Val?! São lésbicas! Tem noção do que é isso!? - ela olhou através da janela revoltada.

Quarenta e dois anos e parece que não saiu da adolescência até hoje. - ela resmungou – Já pensou em ter vida social e pegar mulheres de verdade ao invés de ver essas porcarias?

Eu realmente estou bem sozinho. - ele disse sério. Era foda ouvir a mulher da sua vida mandando você arrumar outra, mas como ela não sabia o melhor era ele ficar calado – Já viu algum por um acaso? - ele perguntou e a cara dela foi no mínimo cômica – Nunca!? Devia, são engraçados! - ele riu alto – A começar pelos nomes.

Seth, você é ridículo, sabia? - ela retrucou tentando fingir raiva.

Sabia, mas você gosta de mim do mesmo jeito, bonitinha. - ele disse sorrindo.

Quando vai parar de me chamar de "bonitinha"? Eu não sou mais um bebê, sabia?

Sabia, mas você é a minha bonitinha e só eu posso te chamar assim e isso é coisa pra vida toda. - ele só queria que ela entendesse a dimensão deste "a vida toda".

Coisa de lobo. - ela resmungou.

Isso mesmo, bonitinha. - ele estacionou o carro na pequena garagem nos fundos da casa – Pois é, bem vinda ao lar. Eu arrumo o sofá cama e você prepara a pipoca e os lenços de papel. Vamos passar a tarde chorando com esses romances açucarados.

Pegou "Romeu e Julieta"? - ela perguntou enquanto descia do carro.

Nenhuma tarde de depressão estaria completa sem esse. - ele respondeu sorrindo enquanto ela dava pulinhos de alegria e entrava na casa.

_**E eu sentirei meu mundo se esfarelando**_

_**Sinto minha vida se esfarelando agora**_

_**Sinto minha alma se esfarelando por aí**_

_**Caindo fora**_

_**Caindo fora com você**_

Valkíria entrou e logo tomou o rumo da cozinha levando a sacola de compras e jogando a mochila em qualquer canto. A casa de Seth era bem arrumada, mesmo pra um cara solteiro que morava sozinho. Tudo ali lembrava ele, cheirava a ele e parecia feito para completar a vida singular de um Clearwater. Aquele lugar parecia ser parte dela também. Mesmo que seus pais nunca tivessem deixado ela dormir lá, havia um quarto feito só para ela, todo pintado de lilás e com cortinas brancas, com uma cama de solteiro que tomou o lugar do berço que ficava ali originalmente. Ela sempre adorou aquele lugar, mesmo que nunca tivesse tido a chance de usa-lo para nada além de brincar de casinha com Sarah quando eram pequenas.

Colocou o saquinho de pipoca no microondas enquanto ouvia Seth resmungando qualquer palavrão na sala. Provavelmente ele tinha batido o dedo na quina de algum lugar. Colocou a pipoca em uma vasilha e tirou da geladeira dois refrigerantes de 500 mL. Quando chegou na sala, Seth estava literalmente esparramado no sofá cama, segurando o controle do DVD. Ele bateu de leve no lugar vago ao lado dele, chamando-a.

Val sentou ao lado dele, passando em seguida o refrigerante gelado para ele e colocando a pipoca entre os dois. Não era exatamente um empecilho, já que Seth tinha braços longos o bastante para conseguir enlaçar o ombro dela do mesmo jeito. Era sempre tão fácil estar com ele.

Começaram por Romeu e Julieta, era o favorito dela e, como sempre, nos últimos minutos de filme Valkíria já estava fungando e secando os olhos com a manga da blusa. Seth nunca entendeu realmente o que levava uma mulher a chorar naquele filme, principalmente quando ela já tinha visto milhares de vezes. Ver Valkíria chorando sempre deixa ele meio desesperado, mas como se tratava de um filme ele se limitou a estender um lenço de papel pra ela.

Val, é só um filme. - ele sussurrou ao ouvido dela e secou uma das lágrimas com os dedos – Ele não morreu de verdade.

Seth... - ela fungou – Você fala isso dês de que eu tinha dez anos e assisti esse filme pela primeira vez e nunca adiantou.

Não custa nada tentar. - ele sorriu – O que quer assistir agora? - ela engatinhou até a beira do sofá, onde os outros DVD's estavam. Checou um por um até encontra um que a deixou com cara de quem acabara de saber de um escândalo. - O que você pegou ai?

Eu achei que você estivesse brincando sobre o filme pornô, Seth Clearwater! - ela disse mostrando o DVD pra ele. Seth não respondeu, apenas caiu na risada. - O que é tão engraçado?

A cara que você fez, Val. Achei que ia ter um ataque cardíaco ou coisa do tipo. - Seth respondeu ainda rindo – Não fica assim. Poxa, não é porque eu sou um solteiro recluso convicto que eu tenho que viver sem certos prazeres.

Está bem então, nós vamos ver este. - ela jogou o DVD contra ele. Agora era a vez dele ficar pasmo.

Val, isso definitivamente não é pra você. - ele disse cuidadoso, com medo de que aquilo desencadeasse uma briga desnecessária – Não tem nada pra garotas aqui.

E por que não? Acha que são só os garotos que tem tesão ou coisa do tipo? Os tempos mudaram, Seth. - ela retrucou azeda – Talvez esteja velho de mais pra entender isso. - Seth trincou os dentes diante do tom abusado que ela usou. Certo, então era guerra.

Foi você quem pediu! - ele disse enquanto ia até o aparelho e colocava o filme pra rodar – Só não conte a ninguém que eu andei corrompendo seus olhos inocentes! - Seth se sentou ao lado dela no sofá cama da maneira mais esparramada possível, praticamente deitado, enquanto Val estava encolhida no outro extremo, evitando olhar pra ele.

O filme começou, de maneira previsível e com péssimas atuações, na opinião dela. Nunca tinha visto um daqueles, mas sabia que o importante não era exatamente levar o Oscar. Na verdade, era PÉSSIMO! Tudo tão falso! Da expressão facial aos seios da protagonista, só faltava uma etiqueta dizendo "made in China" . Ocasionalmente ela via o sorriso debochado no rosto de Seth pelo canto dos olhos. Ele realmente estava gostando daquilo, ou estava rindo da cara dela? Os dois, provavelmente.

Então toda a ação começou de verdade. Corpos nus, mãos que alisavam, apalpavam e dedos que entravam em lugares...Bem, ela não tinha nem mesmo coragem de pensar muito a respeito. Então as expressões faciais se tornaram terrivelmente convincentes! Gemidos de puro prazer, súplicas por mais força, mais velocidade ocasionalmente. Valkíria se sentiu horrorizada a princípio, mas a medida que a coisa toda evoluía, era quase impossível não pensar no prazer. Então ela observou da rabo de olho a reação de Seth.

Ele parecia tremendamente concentrado na tela, quase imóvel. Então a mão direita dele deixou o encosto do sofá e pousou sobre o jeans velho dele, puxando-o um pouco. Foi ai que Valkíria reparou que o efeito era evidente entre as pernas dele. Então ele reparou que ela estava olhando e logo deu um jeito de puxar uma almofada para o colo, enquanto Val voltava a olhar para a tela com seu rosto corado e sentindo a calcinha ficar úmida.

Que vergonha! Era tudo o que ele pensava depois de reparar que Val notara sua excitação. Amadeus o mataria se soubesse daquilo, mas este não era o único problema. As coisas estavam ficando perigosas de mais, não só pelo filme, mas pelas idéias que ele estava tendo envolvendo Valkíria, ele e todo tipo de posição bizarra que aparecia na tela. "PELO AMOR DE DEUS! O QUE É QUE EU ESTOU PENSANDO!?" A mente de Seth gritava. Ele não devia estar tendo este tipo de pensamento! Era muito cedo para pensar nela daquele jeito! Ela não estava pronta, nem mesmo sabia sobre a impressão! A idéia era contar a ela quando estivesse numa idade apropriada para um relacionamento sério. Um primeiro beijo, um pedido oficial de namoro, pelo menos uns seis meses para os pais dela se acostumarem com a idéia e só então pensar em sexo. Definitivamente, estava indo MUITO rápido.

Depois de ver o quão excitado ele estava, foi praticamente impossível para Valkíria não pensar em Seth. Já havia acontecido umas duas vezes anteriormente. Sonhos quentes que a faziam se sentir febril durante a noite e muito atordoada. Mas agora sua criatividade estava atiçada, não só pelo filme, mas pela consciência que ela tinha do corpo dele, quente e imóvel ao seu lado. Ela cruzou as pernas para se livrar daquela incomoda sensação constrangedora que estava sentindo. Não bastava ama-lo em segredo, agora tinha que esconder o quanto o desejava também.

Seth observava a maneira como ela cruzava as pernas insistente. Não só isso, o rosto dela tinha aquele lindo tom rosado de quando ela estava com vergonha. O peito subia e descia , movimentando também o decote dela, denunciando uma respiração pesada e ofegante. Os lábios entreabertos. Aquilo só podia ser tortura! Mais do que ele a amava, agora estava ficando cada vez mais claro que o desejo já estava ali e isso complicava tudo! Não era só Amadeus e Adélia, era também um pouco de culpa, já que as memorias de quando ela era criança ainda pareciam muito vivas em sua cabeça, tanto quanto as cenas que ele agora imaginava com ela.

Como se ganhassem vida própria, seus dedos não resistiram a tentação que a pele rosada era para ele. Ele tocou a bochecha dela fazendo Val se sobressaltar. Ela olhou diretamente nos olhos dele e por um segundo ele se perdeu naquela profusão azul e ver, que brilhava como duas estrelas no rosto dela. Ela não se afastou do toque dele e Seth continuou a acariciá-la.

Acho que já chega de constrangimento por hoje, não é Val? - ele desligou o DVD com a outra mão – Mas eu adoro a cor da suas bochechas quando você fica sem graça.

Seth... - ela murmurou.

Eu me pergunto se... - os dedos dele então passaram a fazer o contorno dos lábios dela – Se já foi beijada por alguém. - era o tipo de pensamento irritante que o acordava de madrugada e fazia ele perder algum tempo elaborando técnicas de tortura para qualquer um que ousasse encostar nela. - Detesto pensar que alguém pode ter feito isso. - sem que ela pudesse responder, Seth a beijou de um jeito intenso e calmo, descobrindo aos poucos as novas reações dela a sua presença. Enquanto isso a mente de Valkíria funcionava a mil por hora como se ele tivesse sido lançada em um turbilhão de sentimentos conflitantes. Sempre sonhou com aquilo, sem nunca ter a menor esperança de que acontecesse.

_**Ficando acordado para perseguir o sonho**_

_**Provando o ar que você está inspirando**_

_**Eu espero que você não esqueça uma coisa**_

_**Eu desejo te segurar e rezar**_

_**Assistindo nossas fantasias caírem**_

_**Nada nunca será o mesmo**_

_**E todo o amor que nós jogamos fora**_

_**E todas as esperanças que nós curtimos**_

_**Cometendo os mesmo erros novamente**_

_**Cometendo os mesmo erros novamente **_

Queria ter palavras pra explicar aquele vício incontrolável, a compulsão absurda, a necessidade insaciável de tê-la. Nada podia ser tão pleno e forte como a sensação de tê-la, de se sentir completo pelo simples fato dela existir. Nada o perturbava enquanto Valkíria estava em seus braços, sendo beijada por ele. Nada além daquele cheiro novo, o cheiro violento do desejo dela. Aquilo era poderoso de mais, irresistível de mais e, se alguém descobrisse, perigoso de mais.

Usando seu resquício de autocontrole ele a afastou com cuidado e saiu do sofá, indo direto para a janela da sala tomar um ar. Por mais que gostasse daquele cheiro, se o sentisse por muito mais tempo não conseguiria se controlar. O ar puro foi uma benção inconveniente. Valkíria olhava para ele com confusão.

O que...Seth, o que foi? - Val perguntou com uma voz amedrontada. Tinha feito algo errado? Ele estava com raiva dela? Seth estremeceu e respirou fundo. Ele agüentaria a mais quanto tempo resistir?

Nada, Val. Eu só preciso...Só preciso esfriar um pouco. - uma lágrima escapou dos olhos dela e então Seth se virou para confirmar o que os soluços dela denunciavam. - Val! Porque está chorando?! O que foi?

Eu...eu sou horrível, não sou? - ela perguntou entre um soluço e outro – Nem consigo dar um beijo descente! - Seth se desesperou com aquela demonstração de insegurança. Ela estava infeliz porque pensava que ele a estava rejeitando, quando tudo o que ele mais desejava era ela! Ele deu um passo em direção ao sofá, mas novamente o cheiro dela o atingiu. Deus do céu, ela era uma tentação muito maior do que ele imagina! Ele passou as mãos pelo cabelo, sem saber o que fazer a respeito. Era isso, havia chegado a hora. Ela tinha que saber.

Não é nada disso, Val! - ele disse rapidamente.

Então me dês um motivo pra ter me afastado! - ela implorou.

É complicado e seus pais provavelmente me matariam, mas não dá mais! Você precisa saber!. - Seth falou angustiado. Como ela lidaria com algo tão definitivo quanto aquilo? Ela nunca tinha beijado alguém até aquela tarde, ou melhor, noite e de repente ele despejava sobre ela toda aquela história de amor eterno e incondicional que ele tinha por dela dês do dia que ela nasceu! Respirou fundo. - Eu me afastei por causa do seu cheiro.

Eu estou fedendo, é isso? - ela perguntou chocada.

NÃO! - ele retrucou rapidamente – É justamente o contrário disso! É só que...Você sabe, meu olfato é tão bom quanto o do seu pai ou dos seus irmãos.

Coisa de lobo. - ela resmungou, mesmo que tivesse sentidos tão bons quanto.

É, exatamente isso. E existem certos cheiros que são muito...apelativos pra mim. - ela o encarou confusa – Amadeus vai me matar, mas foda-se! Ele passou pela mesma situação e a dele foi bem pior. Lembra das lendas que eu contava quando você era pequena? A da terceira esposa?

A que enfiou uma faca no próprio coração pra salvar a tribo? - ela perguntou sentando-se sobre os joelhos e olhando intensamente para ele.

Isso, mas não é deste detalhe que estou falando. É sobre a parte que fala que ela era a verdadeira companheira do primeiro lobo. Sua companheira espiritual. Lembra-se disso? - ele estava realmente ficando ansioso. Era possível um lobisomem ter um enfarto?

Acho que sim. - ela respondeu.

Bem, isso não era só uma lenda. Na verdade, descobrimos que esse negócio de companheira espiritual é bem mais comum e difícil de explicar do que o que a história nos conta. Se chama impressão, só pode acontecer depois que nos transformamos em lobo pela primeira vez porque é quando chegamos na idade adulta. - Seth começou enquanto ela o encarava intensamente, absorvendo cada detalhe. - Essa impressão não escolhe hora, nem idade certa, simplesmente acontece quando vemos a pessoa pela primeira vez, a companheira ideal para nós. Depois disso nada mais importa, nem sua casa, nem sua família, nem amigos, ou você mesmo, tudo o que importa é aquela pessoa que você acabou de ver. Não estar próximo desta pessoa e insuportável.

Onde quer chegar, Seth? - ela perguntou um pouco assustada com tudo aquilo. Ele sempre levou as lendas a sério, mas eram só histórias antigas, certo?

Val, você consegue se lembrar de algum dia da sua vida em que eu não estive presente? - ele perguntou olhando fundo nos olhos dela. Valkíria tentou se lembrar, mas não havia nada – Se lembra de alguma vez que estivesse com medo e que eu não estive do seu lado para protege-la? Lembra de alguma vez que tenha chorado e eu não estive do junto com você, secando suas lágrimas? - Val ficou calada – Não tente. Esse dia não existe, porque dês do dia em que você nasceu e eu a vi pela primeira vez não pude mais me afastar e nem quero.

Está dizendo que... - a voz dela morreu.

Que você é o meu mundo! Você é absolutamente tudo na minha vida dês daquele momento! - Seth caiu de joelhos diante dela, segurando as mãos pequenas de Valkíria entre as suas. - Eu nasci pra você! Pra proteger e amar você pro resto da vida, ou eternidade, ou o que vier primeiro.

Sempre achei que fossem lendas... - ela sussurrou – Parecia, irreal de mais para ser verdade.

Pra alguém que tem um pai e uma penca de irmãos lobisomens, sem falar numa mãe meio vampira e nos seus avós e tios italianos, acho que já devia estar acostumada com o irreal. - ele sorriu para ela.

Por que eu nunca soube disso? - ela perguntou enquanto acariciava o rosto dele – Por que escondeu isso de mim enquanto eu me repreendia por gostar de alguém que devia ser como meu segundo pai? - o coração de Seth acelerou ainda mais.

Amadeus me proibiu, ele achava que você devia ter a chance de uma vida normal, ou tentar achar outro cara que não fosse o ex amante da sua mãe. - Seth falou sem o menor constrangimento. Val sabia daquela história a alguns anos e achava absurdo que o pai ainda odiasse Seth por aquilo – Adélia também achou melhor esperar até que você tivesse idade para entender o que isso significava.

O que no meu cheiro te perturbou tanto? - ela perguntou enquanto sua testa encostava na dele.

Eu só me afastei para não cometer uma loucura. - Seth sussurrou – Tem noção do quão difícil é resistir ao cheiro que a mulher da sua vida exala quando está excitada? Eu poderia acabar fazendo algo de que eu jamais me arrependeria, mas que ia me render uma boa surra do seu pai e sua corja de irmãos super protetores. - ela riu. - Além do mais, ainda é muito cedo pra sair atropelando as coisas assim. Eu estava dando o primeiro beijo em você e de repente leva-la pra cama me pareceu tão...Argh! Tentador e errado!

E se eu quiser que você me leve para cama? - ela o encarou com fogo nos olhos. Seth estremeceu. Aquilo ia ser mais difícil do que tinha imaginado e que Deus o ajudasse, porque ele não estava mais disposto a resistir.

Eu diria que isso é errado, precipitado e possivelmente suicida. - Val riu enquanto sua boca beijava o lóbulo da orelha dele e fazia a linha de raciocínio de Seth – E que eu vou pro inferno de qualquer jeito se você continuar me tentando. - as mãos dela segurando sua nuca, e seus dedos revirando seu cabelo. As bocas se colaram e Seth perdeu totalmente o juízo e o controle de suas ações, ele só sentia ela, só queria ela, só precisava dela.

_**E eu sentirei meu mundo se esfarelando **_

_**Sinto minha vida se esfarelando agora**_

_**Sinto minha alma se esfarelando por aí**_

_**Caindo fora**_

_**Caindo fora com você**_

Seth não deixou de beijá-la enquanto suas mãos buscava a pele dela, oculta pela blusa de manga longa e a calça jeans dela. Sem muita paciência para achar uma maneira de despi-la, ele pousou as mãos sobre o decote dela e rasgou a blusa de cima a baixo. Valkíria sentia a excitação dele pressionando seu ventre, já totalmente rígido e desesperado para estar dentro dela. A medida que Seth descia os beijos pelo colo e pela barriga dela, as costas de Val arqueavam, como se milhares de correntes elétricas passassem pelo corpo dela.

Os gemidos dela eram música para os dele. As unhas dela arranhavam as costa dele por debaixo da regata que ele ainda usava. Com a agilidade de anos se livrando de roupas para a transformação em lobo, Seth mandou longe sua camiseta e desabotoou a própria calça jeans. Ele agarrou Val pela nuca e tomou sua boca num beijo enlouquecido de urgência e desejo. Ele retirou o soutien dela e em seguida a calça que ela usava.

Só quando estava apenas de calcinha em baixo dele, foi que Valkíria notou que ele não usava nada debaixo das calças. Era ele e somente ele. Sem paciência, Seth mandou o jeans longe e ela sentiu um tremor de espectativa percorrer seu corpo. Nada lhe parecia mais certo do que estar com ele ali.

Isso...não tá...certo... - ele arfava entre um beijo e outro.

O que?! - ela perguntou meio atordoada.

Não é só sexo, Val. - ele murmurou ao ouvido dela – É amor. Eu esperei a vida toda pra ter você. Tem que ser perfeito. - a mão dele deslisou pelas costas dela até alcançar as nádegas. Ele apertou com vontade.

Ele então retirou a calcinha que ela usava. Beijou-a toda, até chegar ao ponto de onde vinha todo cheiro do desejo dela. Primeiro beijou e então a atacou com sua boca, fazendo-a gemer alto de prazer enquanto ele a saboreava. Valkíria arranhava o sofá e depois as costas dele, mal conseguindo conter o orgasmo que se aproximava. Deus do céu, como ele conseguia ser tão bom nisso!? Seth sorriu satisfeito para ela quando terminou. Aquele era só o começo da noite.

Seth segurou uma das mãos dela e conduziu até seu membro para que ela sentisse e retribuísse o prazer que havia dado a ela. Exitante, Val o tocou e com o incentivo dele e começou a a fazer movimentos de vai e vem, deixando Seth fora do ar por uma fração de segundos. Com o ritmo acelerando gradualmente, ele não duraria muito tempo. Então ele a parou e suspendeu as duas mãos dela acima da cabeça enquanto se encaixava entre suas pernas. Sem desviar os olhos dos dela ele a penetrou lentamente. Valkíria fechou os olhos a medida que ela o sentia rompendo suas barreiras. Dor e então a necessidade urgente de movimento. Carne contra carne, num som ritmado e sensual. Mais rápido, mais forte, mais, mais e mais! Era como sentir que o mundo estava acabando a sua volta numa confusão de cores, sons e vazio, então vinha a plenitude e a sensação de ter um corpo de ferro. Desabaram ofegantes, juntos, ao lado um do outro.

Seth olhou no fundo dos olhos dela, totalmente fascinado com a perfeição daquele momento. Como pode duvidar por um segundo se quer que aquilo era o certo? Ela e ele, simplesmente aconteceu o que devia ter acontecido, porque suas almas se buscavam, se completavam. E Amadeus que fosse a merda!

E o que acontece com nós dois agora? - ela perguntou se aninhando no peito dele.

Bem, primeiro lidamos com a sua família, o que pode ser doloroso pra mim e depois, fatidicamente, vivemos felizes para sempre, senhora Valkíria Clearwater. - ele sorriu diante do som do nome. Ela também.

Então agora você é um Ferirson, já que vai ser parte da família. - ela falou – Acho que precisa de um nome nórdico também. - ele olhou para ela desconfiado – Siegfrid! - ela sugeriu rindo em seguida.

Ótimo, já não basta seus irmãos com nomes nazi e de músicos eruditos, agora você quer um namorado índio com nome viking. - ele riu – Mas Siegfrid é legal, ele era indestrutível, certo?

Certo, e era apaixonado por uma valkíria. - ela completou.

Então faz todo sentido do mundo, bonitinha. - ela pousou a mão sobre o coração dele e ele sobre o dela. Dormiram assim, segurando o coração um do outro. Para sempre, por toda vida, ou o que viesse primeiro.

_**E todo o amor que nós deixamos pra trás**_

_**Assistindo nossas lembranças se entrelaçarem**_

_**lembranças que eu nunca encontrarei**_

_**lembranças que eu nunca encontrarei**_

_**THE END !!!!!!!!**_

_**Nota da autora: Sniff Sniff! Só duas reviews pelo ultimo capítulo, isso foi triste (tudo bem que o ultimo foi uma droga, mas fim de novela é assim mesmo). Como eu disse, eis aqui o extra e esse compensou o fim da história. Seth merecia um happy ending decente e teve. Ele, Val e o incidente do filme pornô (não me perguntem de onde saiu isso, ia ser só uma comédia romântica!)! Eu achei divertido e espero que também gostem. Dá um aperto no coração acabar uma fic que está sendo cuidadosamente elaborado a um ano, mas estou concluindo com satisfação. Me diverti horrores escrevendo as crises, as brigas, as cenas fortes, tudo foi gratificante. Obrigado a todos por terem acompanhado a história e continuem comentando. Eu sou assim, uma caixinha de surpresas, então fiquem de olhos porque eu posso dar a louca e escrever outra história.**_

_**Bjux**_

_**COMENTEM!**_

_**Lady Bee **_


	10. Extra: Mãos que se encontram

_**Extra: Mãos que se encontram**_

_**De onde é que vem esses olhos tão tristes?**_

_**Vem da campina onde o sol se deita**_

_**Do regalo de terra que teu dorso ajeita**_

_**E dorme serena, no sereno e sonha**_

Quando pensava no primeiro dia, na primeira noite, em como tudo havia mudado tão drasticamente em sua vida, o riso era inevitável. Ela estava dormindo tão serena ao lado dele, com seu braço sobre o tórax dele, fazendo suas peles formarem um contraste lindo de se ver. Canela da Índia e chocolate branco.

Teve que ouvir um bocado do pai quando apareceu na manhã seguinte na casa de Jacob. Amadeus estava furioso, o mínimo que ele exigia de um filho era respeito, ainda mais pela mãe de uma das suas crias. Confuso? Nem dá pra imaginar o quanto! Ela era sua o que? "Madrasta"? Pouco provável, Amadeus e ela tinha tido uma única noite e por acidente Harry nasceu. Então o que ela era? A resposta parecia tão fácil na mente e nos lábios dele. Ela era a mulher dele, com todo peso que o título tinha, no seu sentido mais puro e literal.

Ele olhava para o passado e mal reconhecia o homem que foi um dia. Vivia por uma nova paixão, por um desejo novo e quanto mais proibido melhor. Teve todas as mulheres que quis, teve além, já que nenhum homem normal poderia viver tanto quanto ele. E nenhuma nunca conseguiu prendê-lo. No dia do casamento do pai ele a encontrou por um acaso, outros diriam destino, mas a verdade é que ela o havia mudado por completo. Como uma força da natureza, uma tempestade de verão, a própria floresta em seus mistérios, não conseguia controlar o que sentia por ela, não queria controlar porque isso era ir contra tudo o que mais amava. Leah era a própria natureza indomável, era mar, terra, furacão, trovoada, incêndio, ela era a mais perfeita criação do mundo.

É claro que falaram em imprintig quando ele explicou o que havia acontecido. Aquela parecia ser a desculpa pra tudo na América. Não que ele duvidasse que o fenômeno fosse verdadeiro, o problema era aceitar que sua vida havia mudado pra sempre com base numa lenda. Lenda ou não, cada parte de seu corpo reconhecia que era a verdade mais simples, pura e clara. Clearwater, o nome não combinava com ela, não foi feito para compreender tudo o que ela era de verdade. Água clara, cristalina, era coisa que lembrava sossego, paz de espírito e Adolf sabia que ela estava muito longe de ter isso.

Depois de tanta loucura e tanto determinismo ele quis conhecê-la melhor. Queria saber o que era aquela sombra de dor que vivia no fundo dos olhos dela e aquele verniz de força que ela colocava em cada palavra e atitude. Ela estava na praia e ele já tinha passado horas a procura dela, era doloroso ficar longe daqueles olhos profundos. Ele se sentou ao lado dela junto ao mar enquanto enlaçava seus dedos nos dela. Leah não desviou o olhar do por do sol, mas sorriu quando ele se sentou ao seu lado. Uma expressão distante e controlada, ela parecia alguma divindade indígena contemplando sua criação.

Você me parece tão preocupada. - ele falou baixo, sem querer perturbar o momento dela, mas não podia deixar de ficar preocupado com aquela atitude – O que te incomoda? - ela então olhou para ele, encarando-o nos olhos de uma maneira tão intensa e verdadeira que ele por um momento perdeu as palavras.

Não estou exatamente preocupada. - ela disse sorrindo de leve – É que, depois de ontem, muita coisa mudou de um jeito tão brusco e imprevisível que eu acho que estou meio confusa.

Está arrependida? - Adolf a questionou meio temeroso. Se ela decidisse que não o queria então ele mesmo iria dar um jeito de por fim em sua vida sem sentido. Ela balançou a cabeça e sorriu de novo.

Não tem como se arrepender de uma impressão. - ela disse enquanto sua mão acariciava a dele – É algo que nasceu para ser perfeito, é o pote de ouro no fim do arco-íris.

Só que...? - ele questionou vendo aquela sombra tristonha rondar os olhos dela. Ela suspirou.

Só que eu vivi uma boa parte da vida culpando esse fenômeno por toda minha tristeza, todo meu ódio, todo meu fracasso. - ela falou pesarosa – Você precisa saber algumas coisas, já que agora nós somos...Nós somos um só. - ela disse e parecia preocupada e culpada em contar aquilo para ele, mas Adolf queria saber o que a machucava tanto e como curar aquela dor.

Diga. - ele falou com sua voz profunda e amorosa.

Antes de você, antes do seu pai até, eu tive um único homem na vida. - ela falou enquanto soltava a mão dele e abraçava as próprias pernas numa tentativa de se proteger de algo invisível. - Foi meu primeiro namorado e eu achava que seria pra vida toda. - a voz dela era meio sombria, meio dolorida e tristonha. Adolf quis abraçá-la, mas ela parecia frágil de mais até pra ser cuidada. - Então ele começou a ficar estranho, sumiu por vários dias e quando nos reencontramos ele parecia esconder alguma coisa. Sabia que ele estava sofrendo, queria ajudar, mas por algum motivo ele não me permitia. Então ele a conheceu, na minha casa. Bastou se olharem e tudo aconteceu. Não bastava ser deixada pelo homem que eu amava, eu tinha sido trocada pela minha prima e melhor amiga, além de descobrir que meu "namorado" havia se tornado algo que só deveria existir em histórias. Aquela era a primeira vez que eu ouvia falar em impressão.

Eu o conheço? - a pergunta saiu da garganta dele como se fosse um caco de vidro, rasgando sua carne de dentro pra fora. Ele não queria ouvir a resposta, mas precisa. Ele precisava ser a força dela.

Sam Uley. - ela falou como se tirasse um enorme peso das costas – É claro que quando eu me transformei também as coisas só pioraram. Ele era o meu alfa e a única chance que eu tive de me livrar daquele doloroso constrangimento foi me juntar à matilha de Jacob quando eles brigaram. Foi um alívio de certa forma, foi quando eu voltei a viver um pouco. - o tom da voz se tornou um pouco mais leve – Vivi uma "quase vida" por alguns anos até seu pai aparecer aqui. - os dentes dele trincaram e ele fechou os olhos sentindo a raiva queimar. Não queria imaginá-los juntos. Quando os tremores começaram ela voltou a segurar a mão dele e como muita serenidade ela o acariciou até que retomasse o controle – Sabe o que é engraçado? - ela falou tentando distraí-lo – Naquela época todo mundo achava que eu era estéril, até eu mesma. Quando seu pai apareceu eu descobri que ainda era capaz de desejar um homem que eu achasse atraente e as coisas aconteceram de uma maneira impensada. Eu não esperava que ele fosse o grande amor da minha vida, foi puramente físico, e eu serei eternamente grata a ele pelo que ele me deu. Harry foi a minha salvação, foi quando eu redescobri o meu coração e ele já não doía mais. Minha vida passou a ser o meu filho e não havia mais tempo pra pensar no passado, mas ocasionalmente eu sentia o peso dele em mim. - Adolf estava sério ao lado dela, como se ponderasse cada palavra.

Em toda essa história, Leah, o que eu sou? - ele perguntou grave – Sou o filho do homem com quem você teve uma aventura? O irmão do seu filho? O cara com quem você fez...amor na floresta? O que eu sou, Leah? - ela pareceu assustada. - Eu não entendo direito as histórias de vocês ou o que significa ter uma impressão. Essa coisa parece ter arruinado a sua vida várias vezes e eu não consigo deixar de pensar que o que está acontecendo entre nós também possa fazer isso.

Adof... - ela respirou fundo – Eu queria poder te dizer que tenho as respostas, mas eu não tenho. Eu estou com medo do que vem pela frente, só que eu nunca me senti tão completa, tão feliz com alguém ao meu lado. Você pra mim não é o filho de Amadeus, ou o irmão do meu Harry. Você é o cara com quem eu fiz amor no meio da floresta e que parece ter sido feito pra mim. O meu problema é ter vivido tantos anos na dor que eu estou assustada porque pela primeira vez em anos eu me sinto bem, me sinto curada. - ele levou uma das mãos ao rosto dela. Peles quentes e contrastantes que se encontrava e pareciam reconhecer ao toque uma da outra, como se fosse a coisas mais confortável e desejada. Leah fechou os olhos enquanto ele a acariciava.

Eu também estou confuso. - ele murmurou – Nunca me senti tão dependente de algo. Meu pai sempre foi meio distante, minha mãe morreu pouco tempo depois do dia que eu nasci e mulheres sempre foram coisas passageiras na minha vida. Minha identidade se resumia ao lobo que existe em mim e minha lealdade aos meus irmãos. Então eu vejo você e nada disso faz sentido. Eu sinto que só posso existir com você. - ele alcançou a nuca dela com uma das mãos enquanto suas testas se colavam uma a outra – Eu não consigo mais ficar longe de você e me pergunto se você sente o mesmo.

Eu sinto. - ela também alcançou a nuca dele com suas mãos – Eu sinto que você é algum tipo de sol que está mandando toda chuva, todas as nuvens da minha vida embora. Eu não existo mais sem você.

Queria ter te encontrado antes, então a essa altura Harry seria meu filho e não meu irmão, e esse vazio das nossas vidas já teria se tornado uma vaga lembrança. - ele fechou os olhos e inspirou o perfume dela.

Faz amor comigo, Adolf. - ela pediu num sussurro. Ele sorriu um sorriso largo e encantador.

Faço tudo o que você quiser, mas não na praia. - ele murmurou – Há sempre alguma chance de um turista aparecer. Gosto do seu corpo nu, contra o meu e só a floresta por testemunha. - ela sorriu também.

Acho que é fácil de explicar isso. Nós somos parte da floresta e ela é parte de nós. - ela respondeu sorrindo.

Parte de nossa selvageria. - ele debochou.

Não, parte de nossa natureza, de nossa humanidade. - ela retrucou.

_**De onde é que salta essa voz tão risonha?**_

_**Da chuva que teima, mas o céu rejeita**_

_**Do mato, do medo, da perda tristonha**_

_**Mas, que o sol resgata, arde e deleita**_

_**Há uma estrada de pedra que passa na fazenda**_

_**É teu destino, é tua senda. Onde nascem tuas canções**_

_**As tempestades do tempo que marcam tua história**_

_**Fogo que queima na memória e acende os corações**_

Eles caminharam de mãos dadas por toda praia. Rindo de qualquer coisa que pudessem achar graça, vendo o sol se pondo no meio do mar como se estivesse mergulhando. O céu era uma incomparável mistura de cores que se mesclavam com os rochedos e os pinheiros próximos a reserva. Aquilo parecia fazer parte dos dois, como o ar nos pulmões, como a necessidade que tinham um do outro. Aquele lugar onde Leah havia nascido e crescido, onde tinha raízes, parecia criar uma aliança com Adolf também. Pra quem viveu a vida contando os dias para o verão numa terra congelada, ali parecia um tipo de paraíso, mesmo com a chuva. Era como ouvir a natureza cantando para os dois, se comunicando com eles.

Entraram na floresta juntos, sentindo os cheiros, ouvindo os sons de vida que saiam de todos os cantos daquele lugar. Leah o conduzia sem vacilar no passo, conhecia cada arvore, cada pedra, cada pedaço daquele lugar como se ela fosse parte dele como eram as flores pelo chão. O murmurio gentil do rio cantarolava, pássaros voltando para seus ninhos nas arvores e ela estava bem diante dele como um espírito da floresta que ilude um viajante.

Então pararam numa parte bem distante da reserva, longe de qualquer pessoa que os pudesse perturbar. Com leveza Leah o alcançou se prendendo a nuca de Adolf enquanto buscava a boca dele com a sua. As mãos dele pousaram no quadril dela, trazendo-a pra mais perto, sentindo o calor das peles se fundindo em uma única chama. Sentir a textura da pele dela contra seus dedos era como tocas seda cor de chocolate. Tudo nela era tão natural, tão harmônico e tão forte. E o cheiro que ela exalava quando o desejava era enlouquecedor e poderoso de mais pra resistir.

Sem deixar de tocá-la, ele retirou a blusa de alças que Leah estava usando e a arremessou longe, deixando os seios dela a mostra. Suas mãos avançaram sobre os mamilos, massageando-os com habilidade e fazendo ela gemer contra a boca dele. Adolf a conduziu cegamente até que ela estivesse com as costas prensadas contra um pinheiro antigo enquanto desabotoava a calça dela. Leah permitiu que suas mãos fizessem o mesmo com a roupa dele e em poucos segundos estavam completamente nus.

A boca de Adolf desceu pelo pescoço dela, beijando, lambendo, mordiscando até alcançar os ombros e depois os seios expostos. A cor de chocolate dela era tentadora, como sentir todo sabor de um bombom único. Leah se agarrava aos cabelos dele, sentindo tudo aquilo que ele estava disposto a lhe proporcionar. Ele então beijou a barriga lisa dela, provocando um arrepio. Adolf a olhou no rosto por um momento, sorrindo.

Um dia vai ser o meu filho que você vai carregar. - e então beijou mais uma vez, fazendo as pernas dela vacilarem – Nosso filho. - foi a vez de Leah tomar as rédeas. Ela puxou Adolf pelos cabelos até que pudesse beijar-lhe a boca novamente. Imperativa, dominadora como um maremoto, ela o empurrou no chão. Adolf a encarou de baixo, maravilhado pela visão que tinha dela. Como uma loba preparando o ataque, ela engatinhou pelo chão coberto de folhas até que estivesse por cima dele.

Entre suas pernas ela podia sentir a excitação dele, latente, roçando contra sua entrada. Ela o beijou novamente e as mãos de Adolf agarraram as coxas dela com vontade. Então a boca dela alcançou um dos mamilos dele e sugou com vontade. Por um segundo a mente dele ficou totalmente turva. Ela era uma deusa, ela faria dele o que quisesse e de qualquer maneira ele estaria no paraíso. Sem agüentar mais, Adolf puxou o quadril dela contra o dele, penetrando-a de uma só vez e fazendo Leah gemer alto.

Então ela começou a se movimentar em cima dele, como se cavalgasse um cavalo selvagem, apoiando-se com as mãos sobre o tronco dele enquanto Adolf apertava suas nádegas e a estimulava a aumentar o ritmo. A visão do corpo dela era um combustível a mais, era como uma dança primitiva, sentia-se totalmente dominado e rendido a beleza dela. A mente já estava turva, era difícil resistir ao inevitável, mas ele queria ter o gosto de dominá-la também.

Num movimento rápido, ele inverteu o jogo. Com Leah em baixo dele ele poderia ditar o ritmo que queria e ele a queria gritando aos quatro ventos que era dele. Com força e lentamente ele se movimentava dentro dela, deixando-a louca de prazer. As unhas dela cravaram nas costas dele e ela gritou, ou melhor, uivou quando finalmente atingiu o orgasmo ao senti-lo se render dentro dela. Adolf desabou sobre o corpo dela, beijando o pescoço da garota, enquanto Leah arfava.

_**Sim, dos teus pés na terra nascem flores**_

_**A tua voz macia aplaca as dores**_

_**E espalha cores vivas pelo ar**_

_**Sim, dos teus olhos saem cachoeiras**_

_**Sete lagoas, mel e brincadeiras**_

_**Espumas, ondas, águas do teu mar**_

No dia seguinte ele já estava mais do que decidido. Wolfgang e Kriven estavam partindo para o Norte novamente. Adolf pediu aos irmãos que vendessem sua casa e que lhe mandassem o dinheiro o mais rápido possível. Ele respirou fundo, tomando coragem, e foi falar com o pai.

A esta altura, Amadeus erguia a própria casa nos arredores da reserva de La Push, onde ele, Adélia e a pequena Valkíria iriam viver. Encontrou o pai sentado num banco tosco de madeira, observando o resultado de um dia de trabalho. Assim que viu o filho Amadeus fez sinal pra que ele se sentasse também.

Está ficando boa. - Adolf começou.

Vou pintá-la de branco, e vai ter persianas azuis. - Amadeus comentou – Adélia escolheu uma bela cor pro quarto da Val. Mas não foi pra saber da pintura que você veio aqui, não é? - Amadeus olhou para o filho de relance. Adolf concordou.

Pai, você sabe o que aconteceu entre mim e a Leah. - ele começou – E eu decidi que vou me mudar pra cá. Eu e ela vamos ficar juntos. - Amadeus o olhou espantado por um momento.

Uau! Isso é ótimo, filho! - ele respondeu ao se recuperar do fôlego – Vai morar perto de mim, vai ver sua irmã crescer e vai ter uma grande mulher ao seu lado, só posso dizer que estou orgulhoso de você. - Adolf ficou sem graça.

É, vai ser ótimo ter uma família só minha e não atrapalhar os outros. - Adolf falou – Mas há um detalhe que pode ser um problema no futuro. Harry.

O que tem seu irmão? - Amadeus arqueou uma sobrancelha.

Exatamente ser meu irmão e filho da mulher com quem vou me casar. - Adolf concluiu – Imagine o quão difícil será pra ele lidar com esta idéia. Já é difícil pra mim!

O que está sugerindo? - Amadeus perguntou desconfiado.

Eu quero assumir Harry como meu filho. - Adolf falou por fim – Eu pretendo ter meus próprios filhos com Leah e não quero que o garoto tenha uma crise de identidade por não saber o que é dentro da nossa família. Será mais fácil pra ele entender que o marido da mãe dele é seu pai biológico, mas pra fazer isso eu quero a sua aprovação.

Você mudou mesmo, garoto. Acho que virou um homem a final. - Amadeus falou – Acho que tem razão. Talvez quando ele for mais velho entenda a coisa toda melhor, até lá, tenho certeza que será um pai muito melhor do que eu. Acho que vou ser avô, de novo! - Amadeus riu.

Não está chateado? Mesmo!? - Adolf perguntou chocado.

Mesmo. Você sabe o que está fazendo e acho que o garoto já vai ter problemas com a idéia de ter um "avô" tão novo. Vamos polpar Harry, ele não poderia ter um pai/irmão melhor.

_**Há uma estrada de pedra que passa na fazenda**_

_**É teu destino, é tua senda. Onde nascem tuas canções**_

_**As tempestades do tempo que marcam tua história**_

_**Fogo que queima na memória e acende os corações **_

Acordar com ela ao seu lado, discutir com ela por qualquer bobagem, vê-la sorrindo quando Harry fazia alguma gracinha, ouvi-la chamar por ele quando estava dormindo. Coisas tão pequenas! E cada uma delas reafirmava que toda aquela lenda de impressão, de amor eterno, era muito mais forte, muito mais lindo do que qualquer história antiga. Ela valia a pena, ela valia cada momento, cada decisão, cada sacrifício que fez ao longo da vida.

Harry demorou um ano para conseguir chama-lo de pai, até conseguir aceitar uma presença nova dentro daquela casa, mas quando o menino baixou a guarda não teve como não se encantar pelo garoto. Adolf amava o menino como se fosse seu. Levava-o na escola, caminhavam juntos e passava, horas brincando na praia, colocava-o pra dormir, jogavam bola. Tornaram-se cúmplices e aquilo fez Leah encarar o relacionamento com outros olhos. Adolf era sem sombra de dúvida seu porto seguro.

Anos se passaram, Harry cresceu absurdamente, se formou, conseguiu uma bolsa de estudos na faculdade. No ano em que ele sairia de casa, já sabendo que todas as lendas Quileute eram verdadeiras por experiencia própria, Leah e Adolf sentiram o desespero de ter a casa vazia. Mesmo tendo um ao outro, não seria a mesma coisa sem o garoto.

No dia em que Harry se mudou, Leah passou o dia amuada e tristonha pela casa. Dava um certo desespero nele não conseguir fazer nada a respeito. As vezes ele a via alisar a barriga, quase como um gesto involuntário. Quando se deitaram aquela noite ele a abraçou mais forte que o normal, como se quisesse ter certeza de que tudo estava no lugar.

Lee, ele vai ficar bem, amor. - ele sussurrou – Sabíamos que aconteceria uma hora.

Não consigo evitar. - ela falou com pesar – Acho que fiquei sentimental de mais.

Não, amor. - ele beijou o pescoço dela – Só não dá pra ser forte o tempo todo. Você não é de ferro.

Não, eu estou mais sentimental mesmo. - ela falou convicta – E mais comilona, e preguiçosa e tudo mais. - Adolf levou um segundo pra processar o que ela estava dizendo.

Lee, está dizendo que... - ele perdeu a fala.

É, acho que estamos grávidos. - ela sorriu para ele, ainda com os olhos marejados. Sem mais palavra, Adolf a beijou com toda devoção do mundo, enquanto acariciava a barriga dela.

Nove meses depois, Loki nasceu. Ou como Seth dizia, veio ao mundo o capeta em forma de guri. O garoto era uma bateria de longa duração e com uma criatividade infinita pra traquinagem. A aposta era que a matilha ganharia um novo corredor. Foram cinco anos de muito estresse e correria pra conseguir botar o menino nos eixos e mesmo assim ele tinha uma memória muito seletiva para as coisas que queria aprender. Só não dava pra negar que Harry, o irmão mais velho, era o herói de Loki.

Tinha deixado uma nota pra Seth buscar Valkíria na escola aquele dia. Odiava pedir isso ao cunhado, mas era o único jeito já que Loki tinha quebrado o braço, de novo! Foi até a casa de Amadeus para ver se Seth e Val estavam lá, Leah esperou dentro do carro enquanto Loki dormia no colo dela com a tipóia ao redor do braço. Nem sinal deles!

Leah sugeriu que procurassem na casa de Seth, que ficava nos limites da aldeia. Adolf trincou os dentes só de pensar no que aquele pervertido podia estar pensando em fazer com Val em sua casa. Seguiu o conselho da mulher e foi até a antiga casa dos Clearwater. Ele estacionou o carro e foi até a porta. Estava trancada, mas o carro de Seth estava na garagem. Estava esquentando! Adolf entrou pela porta dos fundos sem fazer barulho. Caminhou com cuidado se guiando pelos sons que vinham da sala, a tevê estava ligada.

Ele saiu da cozinha e caminhou cuidadosamente até a sala. A primeira coisa que ele viu foi a televisão ligada e quase caiu sentado. FILME PORNÔ! Aquele cara estava MUITO enrascado! Então ele reparou em pequenos detalhes. Duas calças jeans jogadas no chão, uma regata no sofá cama aberto, uma blusa feminina rasgada e roupas intimas atrás do sofá. AQUELE FILHO DA PUTA!

Adolf reparou que a porta do quarto de Seth estava entreaberta. Com duidado caminhou até lá e através da fresta ele pode ver aquele fedelho abusado, totalmente nu, com bunda de fora e tudo, abraçado, ou melhor, agarrado com Valkíria no que parecia ser um belo momento "pós sexo selvagem". Fato: estava aberta a temporada de caça ao lobo tarado!

Ele saiu da casa o mais rápido que pode, tremendo de cima a baixo, prestes a explodir. Leah notou a agitação assim que ele saiu da casa. Ela colocou Loki no banco de trás e foi até Adolf.

O que houve? Parece que você vai ter um ataque ou qualquer coisa assim. - ela perguntou num tom calmo.

Ele... - Adolf trincou os dentes – ELE ESTÁ COM A MINHA IRMÃ! - Leah pareceu não se importar muito com aquilo – Lee, eles estavam... - ele passou a mão pelo cabelo, furioso – NUS! TEM NOÇÃO DO QUE É ISSO! EU VOU MATAR AQUELE FILHO DA...Droga! Filho da minha sogra. Que Odin a tenha.

Você não vai fazer nada com eles, Adolf. - Leah falou cansada.

Como não?! É MINHA IRMÃ!

E ele é meu irmão também! Além do mais, ele sente por ela o que sinto por você, não posso censurá-lo por isso. - Leah beijou o rosto do marido e o abraçou – Além do mais, com a sua ficha você deveria ficar caladinho.

Nem vem, Lee! - Adolf reclamou – Você não tinha quinze anos quando nós...Você sabe!

Não, não tinha. - ela riu – Mas era a mãe do seu irmã na época, então acho que isso é ter a ficha suja sim. Deixe os dois serem felizes como eu estou agora! - ela deu um selinho nele.

E posso saber por que está tão feliz assim? - ele perguntou retribuindo o beijo. Ela riu contra os lábios dele.

Porque Loki vai ter um irmãozinho, ou irmãzinha e eu absurdamente feliz porque eu amo o homem mais lindo, mais carinhoso, mais tesão do mundo. São motivos suficientes pra você? - ela perguntou enquanto Adolf deixava seu queixo cair no chão. Ele a abraçou mais forte enquanto entrelaçava seus dedos nos dela, sorrindo.

Eu acho que já disse isso, mas eu te amo mais do que tudo nessa vida. - ele sussurrou ao ouvido dela, vendo o belo contraste da pele de suas mãos unidas. Mãos que se encontravam assim como as almas que habitavam seus corpos.

_**Sim, dos teus pés na terra nascem flores**_

_**A tua voz macia aplaca as dores**_

_**E espalha cores vivas pelo ar**_

_**Sim, dos teus olhos saem cachoeiras**_

_**Sete lagoas, mel e brincadeiras**_

_**Espumas, ondas, águas do teu mar**_

_**Nota da autora: É eu disse que tinha acabado, mas também falei que sou uma caixinha de surpresas! Esse extra tava na minha cabeça, mas foi a KaoriH que me empolgou a escrever. Achei fofo escrever sobre esses dois, adorei escrever! Espero que gostem e comentem! A música do capítulo se chama Jeito de Mato (é da novela Paraíso) achei que combinou com os dois. A música do outro extra era Falling Away With You, do Muse.**_

_**Bjux, comentem. E agora eu acho que acabou mesmo XP.**_


End file.
